A Kitsune Snake
by ReaperOfBalance
Summary: Orochimaru was cocky and prideful in his skills, but now that pride and cockiness has cost him. He tried to mark Sasuke with his Curse Seal, but he missed and marked another instead and paid the price for adding a seal to the Shinigami's. Now the person he marked is going to use this to his advantage and bring hell down on his enemies. Reasonable OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Birth and Death of a Sannin

**Hello everyone, this is a fic challenge that I accepted from "Tremor230", who I recommend checking out, and am now writing it since I can see where to go and how to go about it in this fic. I hope you all enjoy it as it feels like it will be a good one.**

 **A couple of things to mention: 1) This is a DARK Naruto fic and it will not be changing, though Naruto will have moments of being better than Orochimaru and such since he knows the value of having subordinates and such and keeping them strong and alive.**

 **2) This will have lemons and such throughout it and, while there likely won't be one every chapter, there will be quite a few and they will be marked when they start and end since some of Naruto's plans involve having key women in his pocket… and bed both for his plans for Konoha and the future. Now, there will be NO RAPE in this fic, but other sexual items including underage, bondage, roughness (not being actually harmed except for one or two masochists), one slight blackmail that the woman will enjoy, and such may/will be in play here so you have been warned. This is not a lemon/smut fic, but there will be quite a bit of lemons and such throughout it.**

 **3) There will be bashing and death of quite a few people, some you may like and some you may not since there are people who deserve to be bashed and killed at times but Naruto needs them for his plans so they won't be bashed/killed here or for a few they won't be killed right away as they are needed for a time and then can be removed.**

 **4) This world is set as Naruto being 13! I'm putting this now since people seem to complain when Naruto is 13 and gets women older than him, too bad he is staying 13 and will be getting older women in this. If that's not your thing then sorry but I honestly don't care and I'm not changing it.**

 **5) You can give pairings for Naruto, but I want reasons; both political, tactical, and potential training; for why those women should be paired with him, but I have a few picked out already and I am NOT changing them.**

 **6) Though it isn't listed, this may have slight crossovers such as some women that will be with Naruto, weapons and/or techniques, or just a couple things that help to make the story interesting and entertaining. Nothing major, but if I do it will be a few things brought in not full on crossed over. If you give a pairing for Naruto not from Naruto, then you MUST give what/who they are in the Naruto world.**

 **7) I'm not doing the whole backstory of Naruto and everything before getting to the meat of the story as it gets redundant after a while and any major changes to the canon story will be made clear as we go.**

 **8) There will be some gender bends here but not many and I already decided the ones that will be so you will have to wait and see who is still normal.**

 **NOTE: I tend to use the English names of Jutsu unless I know the Japanese name and it sounds cooler than the English name: Example Rasengan versus Spiraling Sphere, Chidori versus One-thousand Chirping Birds, and so on and so on. So if you see a Jutsu in English and you like the Japanese name, then send the name to me. However, I am going to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as is as I like it over Kage Bunshin.**

 **WARNING!: This WILL BE an OP Naruto fic, while he won't be going toe to toe with Itachi right off the bat, he won't be beaten by any Genin, Chunin, or most Jonin. The reason for this will be clear this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO COMPLAINTS TO ME ABOUT IT BEING AN OP NARUTO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or a few things here outside of some custom items and jutsu; would be nice if I did, but I don't… it sucks so bad that I don't.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts" / text_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1: Death and Birth of a Sannin**

 _Forest of Death: Chunin Exams Stage 2_

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good day, first the Chunin Exams started and he knew it was a waste of his time since so long as the bigots and fools of the village had any say then he wasn't getting promoted but he supposed being in the finals would royally piss off most of them; next he had to deal with a bunch of idiots being intimidated by that one Jonin's bullshit style scare tactics, though he did like that one crazy woman who crashed through the window at the end as she had a nice body to her; anyway, then he had to deal with the stupid animals of this place, this so called Forest of Death, and the other weakling teams that kept aiming for him because he allowed people to view him as the weakest, that's right Naruto wasn't the Dobe that everyone thought he was; and now, now he had some freaking snake bastard messing with his team and it was royally pissing him off. Although, he was glad that he was able to dodge that stupid seal that the snake bastard tried to use on him by jabbing a kunai into his freaky long tongue.

After he fell, he caught himself and made it back up just in time to see the snake bastard stretch his neck out to bite his teammate Sasuke while his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, was out cold nearby and Naruto leapt between them since he couldn't move on, if for no other reason than to royally piss off the assholes of the village by doing so, if his teammates were killed. Once he reached between them, the bastard and Sasuke widened their eyes before Sasuke passed out and the bastard tried to stop but it was too late as his fangs, and I do mean fangs, sunk into Naruto's neck and a Curse Seal appeared… but that's when things went wrong… for the snake bastard anyway.

As the Curse Seal attempted to spread, Naruto's Shinigami seal reacted violently and began attacking the Curse Seal while launching Kyubi's chakra out of both seals and the bite mark and the chakra engulfed Orochimaru making him panic as he couldn't move and the Shinigami seal began pulling the Curse Seal into it and pulling the Kyubi chakra back in thereby pulling Orochimaru with it causing him to be absorbed along with the Kyubi Chakra into Naruto's body.

The effect was instantaneous as Naruto's body glowed and spasmed as it took in everything about Orochimaru: His knowledge, skills, abilities, techniques, research, plans, and everything the Sanin knew and could do was turned into Naruto's own. However, it wasn't only Naruto's mind that expanded as his body fixed its malnourished state and he grew to a height of 5'4" (The average height for a 13 year old) and gained the build of a professional runner, his hair grew to his shoulders and a darker shade, and his pupils slitted with the cerulean parts of his eyes now having a ring of dark yellow/gold and a black ring around it. While this was happening, Kyubi was freaking out inside of Naruto since not only did he lose almost a tail's worth of power to the boy, but now combine it with the vast knowledge of the Snake Sannin that was Orochimaru, the boy could potentially make the seal fully absorb Kyubi with no chance for him to ever be revived. Deciding to get on the kit's good side, or at least work his way there, Kyubi began helping his mind sort the information.

Once it was done, Naruto dropped to his knees on the branch taking deep breaths as his mind reviewed everything he knew: troop counts, dealings, experiments, plans, jutsu, and everything else that the Snake bastard knew. Naruto grinned since that made his already adequate skills far beyond what they would have been if he trusted someone in this village to train him. Oh sure, he had trained himself when away from the public or his 'team' and even had an ally or two in the village help him train and learn and knew that during the break between stage 2 and 3 of the Chunin Exams, and using his Shadow Clones, he would get his body familiar with everything. He paused a minute and snorted in laughter, that damn fool Orochimaru could have just used Shadow Clones to learn all the jutsu in the world, he didn't need the damn Sharingan since with his reserves and already vast knowledge he could have trained in countless jutsu in those three year down times between body jumping. For a genius, he was a rather stupid idiot… but then again, none of the Hokage's realized they could use Shadow Clones to do that stupid paperwork.

As he reviewed the knowledge Orochimaru had held, he frowned and grit his teeth as he found the knowledge of just WHO his parents were and the fact that his mother was actually alive and left the village after his father told her a lie. Orochimaru knew this since he planned to use the distraction of the Kyubi attack to maybe find some subjects to experiment on or recruit and had stumbled on Minato and Kushina by accident and apparently Minato lied to her about Naruto being dead so he could seal Kyubi into him and let the village have a powerful weapon/tool to protect it. Then Naruto also saw all the REAL history of the village as Orochimaru had learned it before it was changed in which the elders and others shoved the Uzumaki Clan out of the spotlight and made it all about the Uchiha and the Senju to a lesser extent.

As he learned more and more of the village's secrets and betrayals, he knew that he was even more justified in his goal of breaking this village. Oh, he wouldn't destroy it like Orochimaru wanted: no, he would take over and then punish everyone who had earned his wrath and maybe study that immortality thing that Orochimaru wanted so badly, but even if he couldn't then Naruto was going to ensure a descendant got a try at it. Why that damn fool never had a woman so he could potentially pass on his knowledge to children that would then possibly achieve his dream was beyond Naruto since he did have all of Orochimaru's memories and he seemed to be void of any sexual desire: he wasn't gay but he wasn't straight since no one got his motor running, so to speak, and he had ZERO desire to explore physical pleasures, was the guy trying to be a monk or something?

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Naruto picked up his two unconscious teammates and idly looked over Sakura before smirking since she would be useful and with Kyubi's assistance, which he was sure Kyubi would be glad to give, he could make a seal that would make her loyal to him without having to go through the process of marking her and she can still be her usual self… minus her trying to pound him every chance, which reminded him to make sure she 'apologized' for each hit. For now though, he needed someplace to leave his teammates so he could get some better clothes and ensure they didn't get eaten or whatever, but being him he had a way around that. He quickly made 10 Shadow Clones and sent them out to find some teams to eliminate quickly and bring him some new clothes and scrolls while he took his teammates to a safe zone while listening to Kyubi willing to offer it's assistance in exchange for not killing it.

However, before he could go far, he sensed the proctor, Anko Miterashi if he recalled from both the Academy and Orochimaru's memories, closing in on him and he set his two teammates down and waited for her. When she did arrive, he looked her over and had to admit that she wasn't lying when she said she was the sexy single Anko Miterashi as she was indeed sexy as hell. He simply stared at her as she inspected him and had a decent blush on her face since his jacket was ripped open and his shirt that was slightly baggy now hugged his torso showing his muscles and his pants were tight fitting as well, "Anko-san, what do I owe the pleasure?"He asked smoothly and Anko broke from her stupor and frowned.

"We got word that Orochimaru was in the area and believed he was after your Uchiha teammate, what happened to them anyway?" She asked as they looked a little roughed up and Naruto glanced at them with a smirk.

"Oh them? We ran into Orochimaru and because the snake bastard was an idiot, he's dead." He stated shocking Anko before she pinned him to a tree while holding his collar, "Easy Anko-san, wouldn't do for you to have to go to the hospital." He stated making her frown before she looked down and saw a poisonous snake ready to bite her and he had a kunai at her liver, "Calm down, the bastard tried to give Sasuke the Curse Seal and didn't see me get in the way until it was too late so he gave it to me, but he didn't anticipate that my seal and Kyubi's chakra would interfere so instead of being marked, I absorbed him through my seal and now have all of his skills, techniques, and knowledge, which means if you were nice then I could remove the one he put on your neck." He stated shocking her as she froze stiff as a board.

"You can do that?" She asked in a barely audible whisper and Naruto smirked knowing he just got a hook into a very valuable person that he could use on his side.

"With Kyubi helping in exchange that I don't potentially kill it? Yes, Kyubi's power plus Orochimaru's knowledge will let me either remove the Curse Seal or modify it so it can be used effectively without any recoil besides exhaustion." He stated and she widened her eyes at Kyubi being mentioned, "Yes, I know about him; yes, he is willing to help so I won't possibly modify the seal to kill him; yes, I am serious; no, I don't plan on killing him since he could prove useful and help me; and yes, I can help you." Naruto stated before he flipped them so she was pinned to the tree and her arms were above her head and she blushed at the way he had her and the closeness of him to her, "The question is Anko-chan, what do I get out of this?" He asked with a predator like smirk on his face she blushed at the chan reference and she had tears in her eyes slightly.

"Anything: I'll be your servant, your slave, your bitch, anything you want, just please get this damn mark off of me." She asked desperately while finding the kid had a decent amount of strength and grip to him and he raised an eyebrow before smirking and leaned into her ear.

"I may hold you to that Anko-chan, but that can wait till after I'm sure I won't kill you by removing the seal, so you will have to wait a little while before I can take that mark off of you. So, I'll just take a down payment." He stated getting a confused look from her before he claimed her lips in a kiss making her widen her eyes before she felt pleasure go through her from his lips and his tongue invading her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck when he released her arms and moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass and she responded by wrapping her legs around him.

" _Damn this kid can kiss."_ She thought as she battled his tongue and then widened her eyes with a moan as his tongue stretched and began wrapping around hers and exploring her mouth, _"Guess he wasn't lying about having everything that bastard had."_ She thought as she fought back against his tongue but was enjoying submitting to it as his hands kneaded her ass and she became putty in his hands as he pushed buttons and brought up feelings she didn't know she had, _"Kami, if he can do this with his hands, then I'm VERY interested in what he can do with the rest of his body."_ She thought as she held him tighter and kept up the kiss before he eventually pulled back and she moaned with half lidded eyes as she wanted to keep kissing him.

Naruto smirked and licked her neck and cheek before going to her ear, "I'd love to cement something with you right now, Anko-chan, but I have to get my teammates someplace they can relax and you need to let Hokage-sama know that I need to talk to him when I get to the tower, but don't tell him anything else besides that I said I'd only give my report to him since if the elders and civilians find out they'll demand that I be sealed away since they don't want me to have this knowledge and then you will be forced to bare the mark forever." He stated and she widened her eyes in fear before she nodded quickly.

"I won't tell anyone, Naruto-kun." She stated with a blush and Naruto smirked before giving her a light peck and a slap to her ass making her moan and eep.

"Thank you Anko-chan, now get going." He stated and she nodded before taking off while Naruto took his two unconscious teammates and took off heading for an area away from any sign of battle and found it in a hollowed out tree with a wide area in front of it and quickly put those two in the tree before taking some loose brush and covered the hole before sitting inside against the tree, making and popping a clone so the others knew where he was, and then relaxed and thought back on everything of his life.

He had been hunted since he could walk and had survived in the darker areas of Konoha, where he was considered one of the 'big bosses' since he had helped quite a few people out over his years and gained a bit of influence while ensuring he was at the apartment the Hokage gave him whenever the old man was going to check on him. Anyway, living there had adapted his stealth, lying, and sabotage skills since everyone could read people in that area and he needed to adequately survive and then he began to plan how he could take over the village someday and maybe use his connections to ensure that his authority was never questioned. This naturally led to him having to become a ninja if for no other reason than to become a legal adult and free of the damn Civilian Council and he was lucky that one of his allies was able to help with that before he took a subordinate and used them to get him another way in to being made a Genin, which reminded him he needed to reward them.

After he became a Genin, he made three new allies after showing their leader a bit of things and awakened him to how the world really was. Then he began doing missions and made some allies outside the village, but then he lost one to a bastard and then lost another to the pig Gatō but he still had two. He broke from his thoughts as he was suddenly sucked into his mindscape and was before Kyubi, "Hello fox, what's up?" He asked uncaringly since he knew the fox couldn't do anything since this was his mind and all.

" **I wanted to offer you something that you can only have so long as I am alive."** He offered and Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyubi expectantly and intrigued, **"As you know, that fool of a Sannin knew the forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei, which lets you bring someone back from the dead but they are emotionless and not truly alive. However, Demonic chakra is different than normal chakra thus would have a different effect if you used the jutsu and then pumped demonic chakra into them. If it is done correctly, it could bring the person back to the world of the living and leave them tied to you still, though for that one you were thinking of it wouldn't be necessary to tie her to you since she would gladly serve you."** Kyubi stated and Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise before nodding.

"Thank you Kyubi, your loyalty and help won't be forgotten so long as you don't try anything down the road." He stated and Kyubi nodded since he knew from seeing Naruto that he always returned loyalty and aid when given but was a demon, no pun intended, when someone stood against him or betrayed him. The 'cleanup crew' of the darker areas of Konoha could more than attest to that since Naruto had left quite a few messes for them to deal with.

" **I won't, I know the value of loyalty when it is given and should be returned and I will review all the information you got from the snake to see what else my interference could change and will inform you, just be on the lookout for those Akatsuki fools that the snake knew about since nothing good could come from uniting all the Biju in one area again and I am almost useless to you should we face a Sharingan user of Itachi's caliber and will be glad to fill you in on other information that I have that you would be interested in, but it would take some time and right now that pink haired girl is waking up and if her family name is anything to go by, she would be useful politically."** Kyubi offered and informed and Naruto nodded before leaving the mindscape.

When he awoke, he saw Sakura stirring and sensed his clones coming back and stood before he moved and covered her mouth as she awoke, "Calm down Sakura, that freak is gone after he knocked Sasuke out and I grabbed the both of you and ran. We are hiding in a tree at the moment until your both ready to go, so don't scream or we may get found again and this time the freak may kill us." He whispered and she widened her eyes before nodding and then got a better look at Naruto and blushed as he seemed more mature and hot now, "Good, I'm gonna remove my hand so don't scream or yell and keep your voice low. I have clones scouting the area disguised as insects so we can know if someone comes near so we should be ok for a bit." He stated as she nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth and sat back down with her sitting up.

"Any idea who the heck that freak was?" She asked while trying not to stare at him and Naruto nodded.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin, I heard some older ninja talking once that he used to be part of the village before he went rogue and started experimenting on people in order to achieve eternal life and learn all the jutsu of the world. All I can guess is that he wanted Sasuke for his Sharingan and we got in the way." Naruto stated while Sakura blinked at him in surprise for having explained things logically and soundly and remained quiet as she looked to Sasuke, missing Naruto's eyes glaze over as he talked with Kyubi about the seal that could influence people to become loyal to him and maybe something else too and told him how he could apply it and he got a grin on his face since Sakura was too weak to resist it and he could begin getting some 'apologies' from her sooner rather than later.

With that in mind, he moved next to her and put his jacket around her making her blush and sputter before he covered her lips with his finger while the other was at her back near her neck, "It's getting late, which means it's gonna get cold soon. I have thicker clothes than you do and so does Sasuke, so we will stay warm while you freeze so just wear my jacket until morning." He stated and she blushed a bit and nodded and then blushed a bit more when he kissed her forehead and couldn't find it in her to hit him on the head, "You have such a cute forehead." Naruto stated before he moved back a bit and Sakura blushed more since no one complimented her forehead, ever. Naruto stretched as he sensed his clones returning and calmed Sakura as the brush moved a little and his clones came in and gave him clothes and scrolls while Sakura blinked in confusion and was unaware of a small crimson spiral on her body that faded away until Naruto put chakra into it again.

Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled making her blush again, "Can you turn away for a minute? I need to change." He asked then explained and she blushed and nodded before looking away. However, she felt compelled to look and saw Naruto remove his shirt, sandals, and pants showing he had a decent sized tent in his boxers and she blushed as he took a black wife beater and put it on followed by dark blue ninja pants, black calf boots that had crimson accents, a crimson vest with a lot of pockets, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket that had a red four bladed glaive on the back and loose sleeves. All in all, he looked professional and deadly and she found herself blushing more as she looked at him before she turned away and fidgeted slightly and Naruto smirked as he put a bit more chakra into her seal since he was connected to it knowing it would make come to him in the night seeking warmth.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he sat back down and began inspecting his kunai and shuriken before he started meditating to review the information from Orochimaru while Sakura discreetly moved closer to Naruto as time passed before she was snuggled up next to him and he smirked as he actually put his hand on her ass and held it as she snuggled close to him and she didn't seem to mind the hand placement or she at least didn't notice it.

The next morning showed Sakura curled up next to Naruto with one of her hands on his morning wood and her head on his chest and Naruto relaxing with his hand still on her ass. This was the scene Sakura awoke to and she looked around before blushing crimson as she saw where she was and where her hand was and where Naruto's was. However, she couldn't bring herself to scream and liked the feel of his hand on her ass and absentmindedly felt his cock under his pants, _"He's big!"_ She thought as she had brushed against Sasuke 'on accident' a few times and he was nowhere near as big as Naruto was and she rubbed it a bit feeling and seeing it get a bit bigger and didn't notice that Naruto was awake till she felt his hand move.

 _ ************LIME START************_

Sakura blushed as she felt Naruto's hand move up her butt and to the top of her shorts before it went in and began to grope her butt over her panty and she looked up to see Naruto and he held his finger to her mouth making her be quiet as he leaned into her ear, "You like the feel of my cock?" He asked making her blush as his terminology, "Why don't you take it out and get a good look at it? I'll let you since I'm getting to feel your nice bubble butt." He asked and stated making her blush since she thought her butt was too big and she found herself being happy at both that Naruto liked her butt and that someone liked it period.

She gulped slightly as she kept he blush from Naruto groping her ass and pulled his zipper down and fished his cock out being amazed at it since it was easily 6.5-7.5 inches and one and a half inches thick and could only blush more since Naruto still had a few years to grow, "Stroke it." She heard Naruto order and she got wet as she glanced over at Sasuke's form seeing that he was still out cold since, unknown to Sakura, Naruto had been awake for a while and knocked the bastard out again with a Shadow Clone once Sasuke started to stir. Sakura held his cock in her hand and began to gently stroke it while maintaining her blush as she felt how warm it was and continued to do it.

About two minutes later, Naruto moved his hand and pulled her shorts and panty down making her widen her eyes but before she could say anything, Naruto's tongue invaded her mouth and his lips pressed against hers making her eyes widen even more as her hand kept stroking his cock and he laid her on the ground. Naruto kept pulling and pulled her shorts and panty down to her ankles and smirked at her bald pussy, "Clean shaven Sakura? How sexy." He stated making her blush before he kissed her again and she battled his tongue while his hand that groped her ass was now stroking her pussy and making her moan before his other hand came up and pulled the zipper of her top down and moved it behind her shoulders showing her breasts were confined within wraps and he raised an eyebrow before he pulled them off showing her tits were not an A cup like people thought, but were actually a high C-low D cup and he smirked, "Nice tits Sakura, you really are my kind of woman."

He stated before she lunged forward and kissed him with her tongue attacking his since boys teased her about her ass, forehead, and tits when she was younger so she hid them and Naruto never mocked her and was now saying he liked her different parts that she was ashamed of and it made her happy, both that Naruto liked her body as it was and because someone did. Naruto kept battling her tongue before his hand at her pussy began to finger her while his other teased her tits making her moan into his mouth.

It only took a minute before Sakura screamed into his mouth as she came hard and Naruto pulled back and licked his hand that was at her pussy making her blush, "Mmm, you taste good too, you just keep getting better and better Sakura." He stated with a grin and she blushed more before he straddled her and put his cock between her breasts, "Now it's your turn to make me cum." He stated and she blushed before she squeezed her tits around his cock making them both moan while the head poked out, "Lick and suck the head while I fuck your tits." He ordered and she blushed at the language again before doing as she was told and Naruto moaned as she felt her mouth on his cock and her tongue caressing the head lightly almost like she was sucking on a lollipop and was enjoying the taste, "Ah yeah, that's a good girl Sakura. Keep doing that and maybe I'll let you take care of my morning wood every day we're together."

He stated and Sakura felt happy that she was pleasuring him and that she could do this again, _"Naruto-kun likes what I'm doing… wait kun?! Where did that come from?! Well… he is sweet and he did compliment me and likes all the parts of my body, plus he protected me and Sasuke multiple times, and he has always been nice to me and even noticed me while Sasuke never did. Maybe… maybe I should give Naruto a shot after all or at the very least until we go back to the village we can do this. It's not really sex; it's more like mutual masturbation…. Oh kami, if he put this cock into my tight little pussy or even my ass if some of those sex-ed/kunoichi seduction classes were correct… do… do I want Naruto-kun to fuck me? I mean, if he was my boyfriend then I could be fucked by this monster any time he or I wanted and we could do it all the time. But I also like him telling me what to do, does that mean I want to serve him and date him?!... Oh fuck it; I'll worry about it after I get to taste Naruto-kun's cum."_ She thought with her inner self actually agreeing with her as she kept servicing him while looking up into his eyes seeing them full of lust and pleasure and he smirked at her.

Naruto pulled out and Sakura was worried she did a bad job before he turned and pushed his cock into her mouth while his mouth went to her pussy, "Keep sucking my cock Sakura, I'm gonna taste this slutty pussy of yours." He stated as he began thrusting down into her mouth and grabbed her ass tightly making her moan and it only increased as his torso scraped against her nipples and she reached down and spread her pussy for him. Naruto smirked before he shoved his tongue into her pussy making her moan around his cock as he tongue fucked her using his new talent to make his tongue longer and Sakura was loving it!

As Naruto kept devouring and tongue fucking her pussy Sakura kept taking his cock into her mouth and curling her tongue around it making him moan into her which in turn made her moan around him and before long she screamed as she came again. Naruto pulled out and looked at her, "Now that's not fair Sakura, you came twice and I haven't cum once. You should make it up to me." He stated and she breathed heavily for a minute before she rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled up to Naruto and began to lick his cock.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, let me help you with that." She stated as she began to suck and deep throat his cock and Naruto smirked since Sakura was evidently always a slut since he wasn't making her do this. He stopped influencing her when he told her to take out his cock so everything that followed was just her being herself meaning she was this slutty already, she just needed a real man to bring it out.

He broke from his thoughts to moan lightly as he petted her head making Sakura moan around his cock, "That's it slut, suck my cock like the slutty girl you are." He stated and Sakura felt her pussy spasm at that and began to rapidly bob her head while fondling his balls and Naruto groaned before he grabbed her head and began face fucking her making her moan as her nipples became diamond hard and her pussy squirted on the floor, "Get ready Sakura, I'm about to cum and I want you to drink it all." He stated and she nodded her head as much as she could while he fucked her mouth before he bottomed out and came down her throat making her moan as her pussy sprayed the ground and she eagerly drank his cum before he pulled back into her mouth and shot the last few times into her mouth and she happily tasted it and then swallowed it as he kept cumming. When Naruto finished and pulled out, Sakura kept her mouth open to show him that she kept the last shot of cum in her mouth before she twirled her tongue through it and then swallowed it showing him she obeyed. Naruto smirked and petted her head, "Good girl, we'll have to do this more often."

Sakura nodded, "Ok Naruto-kun, just let me know and we can do it whenever you want." She stated and he smirked and kissed her cheek while thanking the fact Orochimaru was in the Academy when they still had the detailed sexual education classes for both Kunoichi and Shinobi and he gave her cheek a light slap with his cock making her giggle before she kissed it lightly and both dressed.

 _ ************LIME END************_

After they both dressed, they sat beside each other talking while Naruto's hands were either teasing her breasts or kneading her ass and she rubbed his cock through his pants, "Let's not tell anyone about this Sakura, we wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression after all." He stated and she frowned before nodding since if she suddenly started acting different with him then people might suspect something and it wasn't long before Sasuke woke up and the two separated before he opened his eyes with Naruto giving her breasts and ass one last squeeze while kissing her forehead.

After explaining that Naruto had managed to make the freak retract his neck when Naruto threw a kunai at him and then grabbed both of them and ran and that some attack the snake freak used apparently gave him his growth spurt, the three headed off for the Tower since Naruto explained he found a team dead by the animals and had the scroll they needed. Sakura knew it was a lie, but she didn't want to tell Sasuke that and gave Sasuke the impression that she only woke up a few minutes before he did and the three kept going to the tower at high speeds before entering the main room and read the riddle, "Guess that means we open the scrolls now." Naruto stated and he and Sasuke did that before Naruto made them drop them at seeing the seal array before Iruka appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Wow, you guys made it to the Tower on your second day, not too shabby." Iruka stated with fake surprise and kept his questions about Naruto quiet as he saw Naruto motion him to not mention anything yet, which he wouldn't since he was one of the few allies Naruto had and had helped him through the academy and other things, "Anyway, you three can just rest for the next three days until everyone else gets here." He stated and they nodded though Naruto had a smirk to his face that Iruka knew all too well.

"Actually Iruka-sensei, I need to see Jiji since we encountered Orochimaru of the Sannin and I told Anko Miterashi that we would be here as soon as we could since we were still technically in the exam and it could be viewed as cheating if she helped us. My teammates took more of a beating than I did, so while they go rest, I'll give the report to Jiji." Naruto stated and Iruka nodded while Sasuke didn't care and Sakura had a small pout since she was hoping for a little bit more fun with Naruto or at least keep talking to him since he actually listened to her and didn't just focus on her forehead, tits, or ass like other guys would.

So as his teammates went off to rest, Naruto went with Iruka to the emergency office and found Hiruzen there with Anko and he had a serious expression on his face but he also saw both his student and successor in Naruto with how he looked now. Naruto stood there a moment, giving time for something he had planned to take effect, before he sighed, "I'll just get right to it Jiji, Orochimaru tried to mark Sasuke with his Curse Seal and I got in the way and he bit me giving me the Curse Seal." He stated making Hiruzen, Anko, and Iruka widen their eyes, "However, due to the details of my seal, it actually backfired on him and the Reaper Death Seal actually used the Kyubi's chakra to absorb the Curse Seal and the one giving me it while also giving me nearly a full tail of Kyubi's chakra to me. In a nutshell, I'm the new Snake Sannin and I have every single bit of information, skill, techniques, and pretty much everything that Orochimaru had." He stated making them all widen their eyes again and Hiruzen quickly caught his pipe from his mouth and put it on the desk.

"So you have the strength, skill, brains, and power of Orochimaru in addition to your own power and the tail's worth of chakra that you got from Kyubi?" He asked and Naruto nodded making him sigh with a smile on his face, "You never do things simply, do you Naruto?" He stated with a hint of humor in his voice before he turned serious, "Can you remove Curse Seals?" He asked and Anko stiffened and Naruto nodded.

"Not at this moment, but I will be able to soon since I need to make sure I review all the notes and knowledge that Orochimaru had of the Curse Seal so I can be sure there isn't a failsafe anywhere. Also Jiji, Orochimaru was planning on invading Konoha during the Chunin Exam Final with the help of Suna since their Daimyo has been sending many missions to us instead of them." He stated shocking the three in the room and Hiruzen frowned, "I think we should contact their Daimyo and tell him that while we are grateful for the increase in missions, it would be wise to send some to Suna since they are our allies and we like to keep our allies strong. At the same time, we send Suna a message telling them that we captured a spy of Orochimaru's and he said that Orochimaru planned to kill and impersonate the Kazekage to enter the Chunin Exams. This not only makes us look like benevolent and kind allies, but it also makes Suna see having us is better than having Orochimaru and then they in turn will warn us that they similarly got word of an invasion and will now help to route it when it comes." He stated and the three widened their eyes before grinning since such a maneuver would allow them to not only inspire new clients but help solidify Suna's loyalty.

"A most excellent plan Naruto, I see you also got Orochimaru's craftiness." He stated before turning to Anko, "Prepare two messenger birds at once and then I want you to ensure that everything is secured here in case we have any unexpected issues here." He ordered and Anko nodded and left with Hiruzen turning back to Naruto, "Naruto, I know that I have failed quite a bit in helping you in your life and I also know of your plans and the moves you have made within the village." He stated making Naruto and Iruka tense before he held his hand up, "I understand your reasoning and I accept it. Truthfully, this village has only become weaker since my predecessor died."

"You mean my father?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen widened his eyes before smacking himself as he should have remembered that Orochimaru knew while Iruka was shocked, "Yeah, that bastard is gonna pay if I ever meet him. Not only did he seal Kyubi into me, but he also lied to my mother about me being dead so he could seal Kyubi in me without worrying about her messing up his plans." He stated shocking Hiruzen and Iruka before they both frowned heavily.

"I see, I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know. I thought she died from the attack or giving birth to you. I will investigate immediately." He stated and Naruto nodded before he continued, "Now, as I was saying, this village has become weak but with your skills combined with Orochimaru's and Kyubi's there is no doubt Konoha could rise to the top and stay there." He stated and Naruto frowned slightly, "I understand your hesitance, but I will allow you to deal with anyone that tries to harm you as you see fit, just be kind to an old man since I have to do paperwork depending on the damage you do." He stated and Naruto nodded, "Alright then, during the break I will give you your inheritance and we can announce it to the village and the guests during the finals since then the Council can't touch you as the Fire Daimyo would back you up and protect you from them." He informed and explained and Naruto nodded, "Good, but what will you do for the remaining days?" He asked and Naruto smirked before he spat out Kusanagi.

"I'll train with this and with the Snakes since I'm their new Sannin so I should begin negotiations with them and everything. We can discuss some of my plans after the three days since you'll need to get everything ready for the possible invasion and I'll give you the info as well in a few days." He stated and Hiruzen nodded before he let Naruto go and Naruto nodded and left while swallowing the sword again and went for his room with an evil smirk on his face since he had a clone disguised as a bug go to Hiruzen and put a seal on him and then pumped a good chunk of demonic chakra into it to make him loyal to Naruto and his way of thinking over that of the village, _"I'll keep you as my ally/pawn for now Hiruzen, but just in case you ever need to be removed, I'll make your wife my servant as well since Kyubi's chakra can reverse her age down to whatever I want so long as I continue to live and I recall someone mentioning she was quite the looker when she was younger and I'm sure after a bit of influence she won't mind being my Sarutobi slut even if my seal doesn't make a woman want to have sex with me."_ He thought keeping the smirk on his face before he reached the room he shared with his teammates and entered before he plopped on his bed and went to sleep.

 _2 nights and a day later:_ _ **LEMON START**_

Sakura had just awoken and noticed that Sasuke was gone already, just like he was yesterday when they woke up, and saw Naruto laying in his bed and she quickly undid her top and freed her breasts before she went over to him and removed the covers and freed his cock before she gave him a morning blowjob… just as she had yesterday and the day before as Naruto had ordered her, and it made her wet to hear and think about it, that he wanted her to blow him every morning they were together and she happily agreed.

That now gives us our current situation of her wrapping her tits around his cock and sucking the head while her hands massaged his balls and her pussy. She had done yesterday morning and had even given it to him a few other times such as them being the only people in the cafeteria and she blew him for her morning meal and he in turn would finger or eat her out and a few times Naruto had just pushed her against the wall and played with her body and she loved it!

As it continued with her using her new skills to please him, as Naruto had been instructing her on how to service his cock, she looked up and, as she expected, he was looking down at her with a smirk and she continued working his cock with her mouth, hand, and tits while her pussy became hot and horny as she had gotten every time she serviced him. As she continued, she deep throated him and then hummed pushing him over the edge and he flooded her mouth and throat with his cum making her moan and cum herself as she quickly drank it down and milked his cock with her throat.

Once it was done Naruto reached down and pinched her nipples hard making her moan and Naruto smirked as he found out Sakura was a submissive pain slut that he could control and dominate as he pleased, he just needed to solidify his control of her.

With that in mind, he quickly took her and dragged her to the bathroom before he quickly sealed his clothes away into a small piece of paper and then buried it under Sakura's clothes before he took her into one of the shower stalls and turned the water on hot and pinned her to the wall with his mouth claiming hers in a kiss and she moaned and returned the kiss while hoping Naruto was going to fuck her needy pussy now. Naruto then moved his hand down and began to rapidly finger her cunt while he bit her tongue, not enough to draw blood but enough that it hurt a little, and made a clone to lick and bite her nipples making Sakura moan more as Naruto used and abused her. Naruto then pulled back and pinched her clit hard making her give him a moaning scream, "You're such a good little masochistic slut." He stated making her wetter before he gripped her throat and held her to the wall while he pinched her clit hard and his clone bit and pinched her nipples and pinched her ass, "You belong to me from now on bitch, you're gonna serve me as my submissive pain slut and help me with whatever I want you to, do you understand?!" He asked forcefully and Sakura came hard as she felt she was in heaven.

She nodded eagerly, "Yes Naruto-sama! I'll be your loyal bitch and help you with anything! Please just take care of me and let me serve you!" She nearly shouted, and probably would have if he wasn't holding her throat, and Naruto grinned evilly at her before he spun her around and slammed his cock into her ass, "OH FUCK YES! Fuck my ass Naruto-sama! Fuck it and make my ass all sloppy and loose for anyone besides you and your big dick." She screamed as Naruto invaded her ass and began spanking her with chakra enhanced hands.

"This is for all those time you hit me and berated me, you bitch! Now you're just a slut and whore for my cock!" He stated before he pulled her hair and used it to make her head come back and he played with her tongue with his as she kept gasping and moaning as Naruto abused her and the clone helped by quickly making four more and had three transform into clamps that he put onto her nipples and clit making her scream out in pain and pleasure and the last transformed into a chain to hold all three together before the clone then tugged on the chain making the clamps pull and making Sakura scream more before the clone started eating her pussy while also nibbling on her pussy lips.

Sakura was in her own heaven/hell as she loved the torture that Naruto was inflicting on her and she could only keep riding out her continuous orgasm that he was giving her and knew she was gonna love being Naruto's obedient bitch. She broke from her thoughts as Naruto pulled her hair again, "Starting tomorrow, you're gonna be training with me bitch. I'm not gonna have some pathetic excuse for a kunoichi as my slave when she would be much more useful as a soldier or espionage agent so you better take it seriously or I will get rid of you and you will never get my attention or cock again." He stated then threatened and Sakura widened her eyes in fear before nodding quickly.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I swear I will be obedient and learn to better serve you, just please don't leave me." She begged and Naruto smirked before he slammed his lips into hers and began dominating her mouth with his tongue making her moan around his before she screamed as she came again and he filled her ass with cum due to her ass turning into a living vice as he kept plowing into her to get as deep as he could before he pulled out and she quickly sunk to her knees and began cleaning his cock, "Your cock is so dirty Naruto-sama, let me clean it for you." She stated before she took him in her mouth before he grabbed her head and began face fucking her for a few minutes making her moan in pleasure before he pulled back and pushed her to the floor with his cock at her entrance.

However, he paused as they heard some movement and a voice, "Hey Forehead, you in here?" They heard from Ino and Sakura growled slightly at her interrupting her time with her master before she noticed Naruto smiling evilly at her and she shuddered under his gaze.

"Yeah Ino, I'm in HERE!" She stated then shouted at the end as Naruto slammed into her pussy all the way to her womb making her shout as her hymen tore and the pain and pleasure rushed through her and she froze in an ahegao/fucked stupid face as Naruto began jackhammering her pussy while Naruto's clone changed into Sakura to help keep things calm since Ino was questioning the shout.

"Sorry Ino, I just slipped and nearly did the splits. Stupid soap just makes it harder to stay standing." The clones stated as Naruto kept fucking Sakura's pussy with her moans and groans drowned out by the duel showers going and Naruto muffled her more by sucking on her tongue and nibbling on it.

" _I'm great Ino; I'm Naruto-shama's bitch shlave now."_ Sakura thought as her mind was pretty much down in her pussy getting fucked stupid at the moment as her master kept breaking her pussy and womb and this continued on before he came in her pussy and womb making her cum again and Naruto grinned down at her before making more clones.

"We're not done yet, Saku-slut." Naruto stated before the clones swarmed her with one getting her tits, one her mouth, two got into her ass making her scream around the former, one for each of her hands, and two used her hair while Naruto fucked her pussy and Naruto was just getting started enjoying his new bitch.

 _ ************LEMON END************_

Naruto continued to fuck and use Sakura for hours with the different girls that had arrived using this bathroom and he had enjoyed Anko's face as she caught him and Sakura during one of the moments that she was back from lala land and saw her riding him with her ass leaking cum and her tongue submitting to his. Naruto had smirked at seeing her before he turned Sakura around and showed Anko what he was doing as he broke her pussy and played with Sakura's tongue while Sakura was giggling like an idiot at servicing her master and it made Anko blush before she moved away, but his enhanced hearing courtesy of Kyubi allowed him to hear her playing with herself. Anyway as he kept enjoying her more girls came in over time: Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuhi, a girl from Konoha with buns in her hair, some Kumo kunoichi with one having massive tits, a waterfall kunoichi, the sound kunoichi, an Iwa kunoichi, and surprisingly two Suna kunoichi since apparently the red head was actually a girl under an advanced Henge and he smirked as he heard the two Suna girls comment that they thought he was cute with the red head actually surprising the pigtailed girl by saying she didn't want to kill him.

However, he noticed that a red head that had been in the earlier exam that worked for Orochimaru and was a potential Uzumaki named Karin wasn't there and he decided to go find her… but being the benevolent master that he was, he dressed Sakura and put her to bed instead of leaving her on the floor in a fucked stupid state before taking off to find Karin.

It took him about 20 minutes before he found her running from a bear and he quickly threw a kunai into its head and killed it before he appeared next to her and held her to a tree, "Hello Karin." He stated and she stiffened since she wondered how this guy knew her name.

"Who are you?" She asked as she was too scared to do anything and couldn't even think at the moment.

Naruto grinned, "I was the loudmouth at the first exam named Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm also the one that killed Orochimaru by absorbing him." He stated and Karin widened her eyes in shock and disbelief, "If you don't believe me, why don't you use that sensor power of yours to confirm I have his chakra signature mixed with my own?" He asked and Karin did just that before widening her eyes again and Naruto smirked, "Relax Karin, I'm not gonna hurt you since you might be some distant kin of mine and I'm actually going to offer you a place as my servant now since Orochimaru clearly has no use for you anymore." He stated making her widen her eyes further and Naruto leaned into her ear and took deep smell of her scent making her shiver, "Unlike Orochimaru, I will protect my people and not make them fear being used as an experiment and all I ask for is loyalty and in exchange I will care for you, protect you, train you, defend you, ensure you get some kind of fulfillment from life, and possibly love you." He stated into her ear feeling her resistance crumbling before he licked her ear and rubbed her pussy through her shorts, "And I can provide other things to so long as you show loyalty to me and I'll gladly let you experience it and more while ensuring you will never be alone again like you were before Orochimaru found you. Do you remember that? Men trying to use you, women using you, and lots of people just treating you like garbage until Orochimaru came." He stated making her moan a little as his hands brushed her breasts and her pussy before he said the last part and her eyes widened in horror and fear before she finally snapped and slammed her lips into his and held him like he was going to fade out of existence and Naruto quickly dominated it and held her by her ass against the tree with her legs going around him to further keep him from possibly leaving her.

After about a minute of tonsil hockey, Naruto pulled back and Karin nodded quickly with tears in her eyes, "I'll serve you, I'll do anything you want, just please don't leave me alone again. I don't want to be back to how I was or worse, captured and tortured just to be used as breeding stock." She stated and Naruto nodded with a smile before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Then you're my servant Karin and I will expect you to act as such." He stated and she quickly nodded before she blushed and pulled down her shorts showing her black lace underwear, which had a noticeable damp spot, and undid her top to show her matching bra that was over some wraps and both were straining to contain her breasts.

"I will serve you in any way you wish, Naruto-sama. My body, skills, mind, and everything I am is yours." She stated devotedly and he smirked before kissing her again and she moaned as she liked his soft and warm lips and his tongue playing with hers.

"Don't worry Karin; I won't take you until you're begging me for it." He stated into her ear after breaking the kiss and she blushed to a degree that matched her hair before he fixed her clothes and groped her ass a bit, "Nice ass." He stated and she got a small smile with her blush, "And those glasses make you cute." He stated making her blush deepen before he lifted bridal style making the blush go to full blown tomato before he took off in rapid Shunshines, "When we get to the tower, we'll go see the Hokage and explain that you are under my protection and that only another woman I know will be watching over you since I don't trust anyone else yet." He stated and she nodded before she snuggled into his chest.

"Naruto-sama." She stated and he looked at her and saw her being peaceful in his arms, "Thank you." She stated and he smiled.

"Your welcome Karin, but I expect you to act accordingly and serve me properly." He stated and she nodded before she drifted off to sleep as the adrenaline from running from the bear wore off.

 _2 hours later: Roof of the Tower_

Naruto stood atop the Tower calmly before he flashed through handsigns, "Summoning Jutsu!" He called and a purple snake the size of Akamaru appeared and looked around in confusion before he saw Naruto and widened his eyes.

" **Ssso it'sss true; Orochimaru isss gone."** The snake stated and Naruto nodded towards him.

"Yes, the idiot didn't stop himself from using his precious Curse Seal on a Jinchuriki sealed by the Shinigami and paid the price by being absorbed into my body giving me all of his knowledge, powers, and skills." He stated and the summon nodded since using a seal on a Jinchuriki when not having a vast knowledge of seals was ill advised and was just plain stupid if the Shinigami himself made the seal, "Anyway, I summoned you here so you could reverse summon me so I could discuss terms with Manda. Unlike that fool Orochimaru, I'll gladly fully commit to the Snake Clan and become a true summoner unlike that him." Naruto stated and the Snake widened its eyes before nodding and began the process of reverse Summoning to the world of the Snakes. With luck, their clan would have a true summoner to call their own and possibly a true sage.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and the lemon and lime within it. Next time will the meeting with Manda and the Prelims with maybe a bit more fun for Naruto with the girls he is going to take. You might also see the other few allies Naruto has.**

 **Anyway, not sure when I'll do the next chapter since I want to work on some of my other fics but it won't be ridiculously long until the next chapter.**

 **So Naruto is ready to train and begin his plans, he'll be getting some loyal summons, and there are a few things I have planned that will help increase his fighting capability both with subordinates and some gear he could use.**

 **Well, that's it, please review and check out Tremor230. Later everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2: Showing Off

**Hey everyone, welcome back and I am glad to see this story is so popular: whether that is the idea, the Naruto, or him taking girls is anyone's guess but I'm gonna just roll with it.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is the Prelims, some fun between Naruto and a certain snake lady as well as him and his subordinates, some set up for some future girls, and what happened between Manda and Naruto.**

 **On a side note, since I answered this to one messenger and decided to tell you guys too, Naruto CAN absorb other people, but it doesn't work like Prototype's way of doing it, and he won't be doing it too many times since he only needs certain items to fill in the gaps he has in knowledge or to remove someone in his way that it would be a waste for their knowledge to be lost and not utilized.**

 **Also, there are a couple flashbacks this chapter so you've been warned in case you don't like flashbacks.**

 **For the guy talking about Minato, he looks like an asshole in the first chapter because in this case he is since he knew Kushina would take Naruto and leave and that would leave a VERY large power vacuum in the ninja world with many people trying to fill it plus it would make the idiots of the village chase them down and possibly kill Kushina while Naruto became nothing more than an attack dog for the village, which he was gonna be anyway, so he chose what he thought was the lesser evil/the one he wanted by lying and having Hiruzen 'watch over' Naruto. Rather than let his son try to grow up normal and without having any influence on his life concerning Kyubi, he chose the easy path that benefitted the village over his family.**

 **NOTE: I tend to use the English names of Jutsu unless I know the Japanese name and it sounds cooler than the English name: Example Rasengan versus Spiraling Sphere, Chidori versus One-thousand Chirping Birds, and so on and so on. So if you see a Jutsu in English and you like the Japanese name, then send the name to me. However, I am going to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as is as I like it over Kage Bunshin.**

 **EDIT NOTE** **(11/29/16)** **: Any changes made from the original idea, counting one or two rules, were approved by Tremor230 BEFORE I put them here, so no one has to worry about/accuse me of breaking the rules he set.**

 **WARNING!: This WILL BE an OP Naruto fic, while he won't be going toe to toe with Itachi right off the bat, he won't be beaten by any Genin, Chunin, or most Jonin. The reason for this was clear last chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO COMPLAINTS TO ME ABOUT IT BEING AN OP NARUTO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or a few things here outside of some custom items and jutsu; would be nice if I did, but I don't… be nice to have the money.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts" / text_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2: Showing off**

 _ **TOWER: THREE DAYS LATER**_

Naruto stood with the other Genin awaiting information on if they had moved on to the finals or not since Hiruzen had delayed the next phase under the guise of letting the contestants rest a day when in actuality it was Naruto influencing him so he had a bit more time for some things he wanted done. For example, he had to track down Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto and his two cohorts and remove them since he knew they'd never obey him even if he had absorbed Orochimaru. He had to suppress his smirk as he recalled his interaction with them and him increasing his skills and power a good amount.

 _ **FLASHBACK: 2 DAYS AGO**_

Kabuto Yakushi and his two teammates were waiting in a clearing that their leader, Orochimaru, had designated to them and were wondering where he was since he should have been there by now, "I'm getting worried Kabuto, Lord Orochimaru should have been here by now and you know he despises not being on time for a meeting especially one he set the time for." A dark glasses wearing man stated while his other glasses wearing comrade nodded and Kabuto frowned.

"He probably is just ensuring that none of the Konoha Anbu that were no doubt sent to investigate when Anko-san was slowed down after she found the people Lord Orochimaru removed." Kabuto stated though internally he was getting worried since he knew that his lord was never late unless it was to set up an ambush of some kind for someone but there was no reason, which he could think of anyway, for Orochimaru to set a trap for them.

They never noticed something was breaking out of the ground before it was too late and large snakes erupted from the ground. The two teammates of Orochimaru were quickly ensnared by constrictors while Kabuto was ensnared by three to keep his arms immobile and two bit his hands to keep him from using them too. The three struggled to get free while wondering what the hell was going on, "Kukukuku, such slimy and sneaky little pests I've caught in this forest." They heard around them while they thought it was Orochimaru since that sickening and terrifying laugh was only done by Orochimaru and the snakes only confirmed it since the only signers were Orochimaru and Anko.

"Lord Orochimaru, what-what have we done to anger you so?" Kabuto asked desperately only to get the same sickening laugh in response before a voice spoke a minute later with the laugher going down.

"Orochimaru? Whoever said I was that sorry excuse for a Sannin." The voice stated before they saw that Naruto was entering the area and they were surprised at the obvious signs of Orochimaru in him, "I'm afraid your beloved Orochimaru is gone since he wasn't strong enough to handle me when giving me the Curse Mark." He stated licking his lips with his long tongue making them stiffen in fear while Kabuto was also enraged, but none of the three could speak as the snakes quickly went around their throats keeping them quiet, "Now, thanks to his memories, I know your individual skills and abilities and where your loyalties lie, but unfortunately for one of you, your skills are not enough to save you from a death that none of you would feel honored getting." He stated as he circled him like a predator stalking prey, "Now who was it that has no use to me?"

He stated as he kept circling before he stopped in front of one named Misumi and said man stiffened before Naruto cut his Achilles Tendons, the back of his knees, the wrists, the elbows, the armpits, the inner thighs, and his liver, "Take him to the deeper parts of the forest and leave him, he can feed the local wildlife." Naruto ordered of the snake and it nodded before it slithered and dragged the limp man away as Naruto turned to the other two, "As for you two, I am going to give you the distinct honor of joining your lord." Naruto stated with a vicious grin as he held up his hands and showed two exact seal arrays were drawn on them, "These seals are connected to the one holding Kyubi and they will mark you with my own version of the Curse Mark before going into reverse and absorb you into me." Naruto stated as he quickly slammed the palms of his hands onto their necks and they blanked out as did Naruto.

 _Limbo World_

Naruto then appeared before the two with them getting ready to fight, "I don't know how you managed to beat Lord Orochimaru, but you will not succeed against us." Kabuto stated and Yoroi nodded before Naruto laughed again.

"Kukukuku, while it is true you have more experience than me technically, you forget that I'm not the only one here." Naruto stated with a predator like grin before the two were engulfed in red chakra that sprouted from the ground and consumed them as it burned them away until only their chakra bodies were left while Naruto enjoyed the sweet sounds of screaming and pain coming from them. Naruto then opened his arms wide as the two chakra bodies merged and then launched into him making him laugh madly as the information and skills flooded his mind increasing his power.

 _Back in the real world_

Naruto stood there taking a deep breath as he processed everything with his snakes having disappeared the moment he put the seals on the two individuals. Naruto grinned as he processed the information for not just Kabuto's medical skills, but for Yoroi's ability to steal chakra as well and knew this was going to be much more fun for him since he could now ensure some of his enemies died slowly and painfully whether by his new medical knowledge or from slowly dying of chakra exhaustion. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he quickly moved back to the Tower to enjoy his slave and then work on training her and Karin.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto shook his head away from those thoughts as he heard the Hokage tell them the purpose of the Chunin Exams while he idly noticed Sakura behind him staring at his ass with her new shorter hair and her stance showing she was at least somewhat competent and he also noticed Hinata standing straight and with confidence and he smirked since he had encountered her in the Tower away from her team and she had gladly taken the seal when he told her it would help him and help her be more confidant and he would even train her to make her stronger if she accepted it. He had to smirk slightly at the memory since after the seal was on and he just boosted her confidence a little, she slammed her lips into his before he dominated the kiss and pinned her to the wall. After the kiss, he further inspired her by telling her if she impressed him in the exams that he would take her on a date or maybe even claim her and that had lit the proverbial inferno under Hinata.

Anyway, he had been working on those two and Karin to get them tougher and there was some success for them and he planned to expand it more later on since a few days was not enough to get them to where they could/should be. Naruto had also had a bit of fun with Karin as he took to sleeping in with her since she was afraid he was just a figment of her imagination and had… convinced Naruto to go ahead and sleep in there with her by her only wearing her bra and panties to bed and she would snuggle up close to him. Sakura naturally still awoke him with his morning blowjob, which had made Karin turn a shade of red equal to her hair the first time, but the two had been getting along alright since they both were devoted to him and he had already laid down the law with them about trying to take him from the other.

He shook his head again as he heard there would be prelims and he noticed two of the sound shinobi, Kin and Dosu, were watching him slightly since he had approached them and shown just who he was now.

 _ **FLASHBACK: DAY BEFORE**_

Kin and Dosu were in the eating area sitting away from everyone in a secluded corner while Zaku was still sleeping away and Naruto approached them before sitting down and putting a small privacy seal around the table, "So you two are two of the best Genin Orochimaru had in Oto." Naruto stated getting them to stiffen, "If you're wonder how I know along with where Orochimaru is, where Kabuto and his two goons are, and why I am talking to you in a privacy seal, I can answer all those so long as you do nothing foolish like using that melody arm of yours or your senbon with bells." He stated making them stiffen as they were just about to try those two things.

Naruto smirked at them as they stopped any movement aside from breathing, "Good choice, now as to the first two, the answer is your fool of a master decided to try and mark my Uchiha teammate with the Curse Mark, yes the same teammate you two were supposed to ambush and attempt to kill with your other teammate, and ended up giving it to me, but he was an idiot and didn't realize that marking a Jinchuriki that was sealed by the Shinigami was a _VERY_ bad idea so he was absorbed by the seal and I now know everything he did and can do everything he could. As for where Kabuto and his team are, Kabuto and Yoroi were also absorbed and Misumi was left to the animals of the forest." Naruto stated with a predator like grin on his face making the two become shocked and shudder a little under his gaze, "So now the question is what to do with you two since Zaku is going to be removed as he has no value at all and he isn't my subordinate and has no use to me, but you two have much more potential and uses than he does and I won't use you as a pawn or sacrifice like Orochimaru would and planned to." Naruto stated as the two gulped lightly while also being angry at the fact the man they gave their loyalty and devotion to was just going to use them and toss them away.

"What do you want from us exactly?" Dosu asked with a narrowed eye and Naruto smiled that same sinister smile Orochimaru did but there was something more… vulpine to it almost like a fox mixed with a snake.

"Loyalty and obedience and in return I will protect, train, and help you in every way I can so long as you never betray me. Not many know this, but in the darker areas of Konoha I am one of three 'Big Bosses' that are in command of the entire area and the factions within there and I couldn't become one unless I was ruthless against my enemies while still keeping the loyalty of the others. I have two Chunin loyal to me, I have three future Genin with one being the Hokage's Grandson being loyal to me, I have some contacts outside the village just waiting on my word to begin helping me to get more influence, my pink haired teammate is loyal to me through me sexually dominating her and her family is well connected here, the Hyuga Heiress recently came into my pocket, the girl named Karin has already agreed to serve me and I'll have Anko Miterashi soon enough as I can actually remove Curse Marks and she wants nothing more and will gladly turn her back on a lot of things if it meant losing that mark. All except the last three have been my subordinates for at least 2 months and I have done nothing but make them stronger and support them as any leader should so long as the people he is supporting remain loyal." Naruto explained since there was no harm in it since he could and would easily kill these two fools should they prove to disappoint him by trying to threaten or betray him.

The two remained silent for a time as they gazed at Naruto then each other and then the table lost in their thoughts with Kin having a blush on her face no doubt from him saying he sexually dominated Sakura. After a few minutes, Dosu spoke, "So long as I am not some mere pawn, then you have my loyalty… my lord." Dosu stated and Kin quickly nodded and Naruto nodded as well.

"Good, after the prelims, which I know they'll have because there are too many teams here at the moment, I'll get you two to my new home and then we can discuss where you will be since there are three places you can be at right now and I need to ensure it is someplace that will work to what you are suited for." Naruto stated and they nodded before Naruto cancelled the seal but paused as he got up before he turned towards them and they felt an ice cold sweat form on them, "I think this goes without saying, but betray me and you will know pain unlike anything you have ever experienced before." He stated darkly and they quickly nodded before he nodded and left with them sighing in relief as they hoped they didn't do anything to piss off their new boss.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto smirked at the memory as Kin had been similar to Karin in that she didn't want to be alone and had wanted to stay with Karin wherever she was put since she was one of the few girls in Oto and Kin wanted to be around a familiar face. Naruto allowed it of course, but he did warn her that he was going to have Karin and other women and he would expect Kin to do the same if he or she desired it causing her to blush and state she would serve him if he desired it. He had rewarded the answer with a kiss that had nearly made her melt in his arms and left her with a massive blush for the remainder of the day and Naruto had slept in the same room with both of them with Kin only wearing a t-shirt and panty and snuggled close to him while having the same reaction Karin did when Sakura awoke him.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he heard the proctor, a Jonin named Hayate, tell everyone that the board on the wall would cycle through names to pick who would fight and when. As the board cycled names, Naruto idly looked around at the competition and knew none of them would be able to defeat him and ironically the one that had the best shot was the boy who couldn't use chakra, named Lee, that kicked Sasuke's ass before the first exam and that was only because Naruto could tell he was weighted down and learned from Might Guy, who Orochimaru had actually researched and found he was deadly in Taijutsu but lacking in everything else, meaning Lee could be extremely fast and deadly in Taijutsu. He also idly noticed that all the women present were blushing when they looked at him and he had to suppress a smirk since he would enjoy quite a few of these women soon enough.

He broke from his musings as the board finally stopped and he snorted in amusement as it read, _Naruto Uzumaki VS Temari_. He turned his attention to said blonde fan user and winked at her making her blush as everyone else except Hayate cleared the floor. Naruto stood across from her appraisingly as he looked to her sister up on the catwalk and smirked towards her with his eyes going crimson and slitted making Gaara widen her eyes with a blush present before he turned his eyes to Temari, "Hmm, so I get to face a desert flower? How interesting." Naruto stated making Temari blush and quite a few to be shocked that he was flirting with an opponent, he was flirting period, and that he was paying attention to anyone other than Sakura.

"Sweet talking me won't get you the win." Temari stated forcing her blush down as she drew her fan and Naruto smirked at her.

"Maybe not, but it might get me something afterwards." He stated making Temari and several girls blush at the implications, "Hehe, I hope your 'brothers' won't get upset if I hurt you during this fight." He stated with him emphasizing brothers and Temari widened her eyes briefly before Naruto winked at her and stood ready.

"Both competitors ready? Fight!" Hayate called as he jumped back while paying attention to the boy since there seemed to be something familiar about him.

Naruto watched as Temari readied her fan and Naruto stood there waiting before Temari launched forward and swung her fan at him and Naruto smirked before he caught it and pulled her towards him and delivered a punch to her gut making her gasp for air. Naruto then twisted almost unnaturally and kicked her away from him as he slammed her fan into the tile leaving it there.

Naturally, everyone; outside of Anko, Hiruzen, and Sakura; was shocked the display as everyone thought he was a dumb loudmouth with no real skill and Naruto smirked as he watched Temari pick herself up while clutching her stomach, "Now what will you do? You have no kunai or shuriken, you have no weapon, you have no powerful jutsu since I can easily guess that you need this fan for any such attack since you're so dependent on it, and I am now the one with all the moves open to him while you are left with very little since we know that I can take you on in a Taijutsu since you obviously aren't well versed in it." Naruto stated analytically impressing the two Naras and Aburames in the room since the Clan Heads were there to watch the prelims.

Temari growled before she quickly did the Clone Jutsu and made five illusions of herself as they all charged at him and Naruto yawned before he grabbed the fan and threw it like a shuriken forcing the real Temari to duck while the fan went through her clones before she found herself tied up by snakes coming out of Naruto's sleeve with him smirking at the shocked looks coming from everyone, "I believe you lose my dear unless you want to continue in which case I would have to harm such a beautiful flower as yourself and that would be disappointing." Naruto stated as he approached and held a kunai at her throat making her nod her head that she lost.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate called as Naruto released Temari and kissed her hand before one of his snakes handed him her fan and he returned it to her before he surprised everyone by following her up and stood between Gaara and Temari with Baki next to Gaara and Kankurō next to Temari.

The board then cycled through names again before it stopped reading, _Kin Tsuchi VS Kiba Inuzuka_. While the two went down the stairs, Naruto began to talk with Gaara, "So, how is Jinchuriki life in Suna? Is it any different with you pretending to be a guy?" Naruto asked casually making said red head stiffen along with her siblings and sensei.

"How did…" Gaara started as Naruto smiled a bit and looked to Sakura with a wink.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, I was with my pink haired teammate in the shower the entire time you and your sister were in there." He stated making the four widen their eyes while the two women blushed scarlet realizing their secret girl talk about the blonde was not so secret and Naruto smirked, "Aside from discouraging demon haters from trying anything with you, I can't see why you hide your form since you are rather cute from what I saw. And before you ask, I only saw your face and your body wrapped in a towel. I may be a pervert, but I'm not one to disrespect women… unless that is their fetish like my teammate over there." He stated while noticing Kin being pissed at Kiba disrespecting her skills because she was a girl before she threw five times the number of senbon, both belled and normal, she normally would knowing his hearing would take a hit because of it.

Gaara and Temari both sighed in relief and blushed while Naruto saw Kiba finally pass out while holding his ears and was carried away from the arena with Akamaru. Naruto was about to comment before he saw that the board cycled again and stopped making him raise an eyebrow, _Naruto Uzumaki VS Zaku Abumi._ It read and Naruto shrugged before he moved to leave, "By the way, Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and has replaced a few of your hierarchy with his own soldiers, so if you go back to the village you'll just be turned into a weapon all over again even if Orochimaru is now dead and can no longer try and support you like he claimed he would. If you would like you could join Konoha, I certainly wouldn't mind two more cute girls in the village and it wouldn't mind having more wind users and a puppeteer." Naruto stated quietly while walking away leaving a stunned and frozen Suna team behind.

Naruto came down and stood in front of Zaku, who was smirking arrogantly at Naruto while Naruto looked bored towards him. Hayate called the match to start while almost everyone was wondering why Naruto was going more than once while Zaku thought he had an easy victory, "You're dead kid, Slicing Sound Waves." He stated as he put his hands towards Naruto and compressed air launched at him and he stood there as the air hit him causing a blast of dust and dirt. Zaku smirked until the dust cleared showing no Naruto or any remains and Zaku frowned before a foot smashed into his head launching him into the statue in the arena leaving an imprint as Zaku fell out and began coughing.

Zaku was then grabbed and tossed back to the arena as Naruto walked towards him with a frown on his face. Zaku then noticed the pink haired girl was staring intently at Naruto and smirked as he aimed at her and the rest of Naruto's team with a vicious smirk. Naruto paused with a frown before he was in front of Zaku with his hands grabbing his wrists tightly with an audible CRUNCH being heard by everyone along with Zaku screaming. Naruto then kicked both his knees making more crunches and screams from Zaku be heard by everyone. Naruto then flipped over him while still holding his arms and planted both feet between his shoulder blades while holding his wrists tightly and crouching, "You seem fond of these arms, maybe I should show you a life without them as punishment." Naruto stated darkly with a predator like grin as he pulled hard while pushing his legs to stand and Zaku screamed as there were audible pops, snaps, and crunches echoing out.

A few of the younger people had to hold in their lunch while Dosu and Kin got the message of what happens when you threaten one of his subordinates as Zaku screamed out in pain even more. Naruto then let go letting Zaku fall forward with arms being limp and useless before Naruto raised his leg and slammed his heel down on Zaku's left elbow before doing the same to the right making Zaku scream even more before Naruto did one final axe kick to Zaku's spine silencing him with one more crunch. Naruto stood there before he popped his neck and walked away, "Call it, he isn't getting back up." Naruto stated as he went back up but this time to his teammates and he surprised everyone by giving Sakura a kiss to the forehead and she shocked everyone by blushing and giggling a little before she hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder while he pet her head with her new shorter hairstyle making it easier for him to run his hand through her hair.

"What did you do to him Dobe and how did you survive his first attack?" Sasuke asked with Sakura shocking people again by glaring at him before Naruto kissed her cheek and the glare turned into a smile towards Naruto.

"Destroyed his rotator cuffs, obliterated his patellas, shattered his Synovial Hinges, and broke his spine at the T1-T4 vertebrae. Basically, I made his legs useless and his arms next to useless with only someone of say… Tsunade of the Sanin's caliber being able to fix him." Naruto stated casually as he pet Sakura's hair while everyone else widened their eyes, "As for how I survived, what he attacked was just an Earth Clone." Naruto stated surprising people that he not only knew an elemental jutsu but had beaten Temari using it apparently.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that." Asuma stated and Naruto smirked.

"There's a lot people don't know about me, not like anyone ever tried to get to know me anyway so why would they know what I am capable of." Naruto stated making a few people, both Jonin and Genin, flinch at his words. Naruto ignored them after that as he thought on the other things he'd be able to do soon especially a few things pertaining to his arms that he had bandaged under his jacket, which was a bit of a gift/nonnegotiable term of his negotiations with Manda.

 _ **FLASHBACK: SNAKE JUNGLE**_

Naruto and the small snake he summoned were suddenly in the middle of a jungle with snakes of several different sizes roaming about before a large purple one came upon him, **"So this is the one that replaced Orochimaru on our contract? What? Did the damn fool decide to retire?"** The Boss Summon Manda stated as everyone looked to Naruto, who had a smirk on his face.

"No, the fool decided to mark me with his precious Curse Mark when I'm already marked with a seal of the Shinigami." Naruto stated making all the snakes stare at him in shock and drop their jaws at him for the stupidity of their former summoner, "Yes for a supposed prodigy, he was an idiot. I however am not, and I am willing to fully commit to the Snakes and will only try to sign another contract after discussing it with you. My name is Naruto by the way." Naruto stated while looking Manda in the eye to get his point across.

Manda stared at him for a moment before releasing a laugh, **"You are an interesting one, but what do you have to prove you are worthy of the Snake Clan?"** Manda asked seriously to show the boy that they weren't just simply a clan that went along for the ride.

Naruto smirked, "I have every skill and ability that Orochimaru had, I'm one of the last few Uzumaki and the son of Kushina Red Death Uzumaki, I'm the last Namikaze as the son of Minato Yellow Flash Namikaze, and I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Naruto ticked off one at a time making the Snakes' eyes widen more and more with each item and Naruto smirked, "That good enough?" Naruto asked with a smirk and Manda nodded.

" **Yes, we will give you our true summoning tattoos. The ones Orochimaru had could only summon me, but these will let you summon any of our clan depending on the chakra amount you put in or if you call a specific name. These tattoos also act as a medium reducing the amount of chakra to make a summon and they remove having to do handseals for summoning."** Manda explained and Naruto nodded as two snakes came and coiled around his arms as they began to secrete ink into his arms, **"I look forward to seeing what you can do, Naruto, and should you prove yourself then the Snake Clan will have no issues giving you items and such that we denied Orochimaru since he proved unworthy of them."** Manda stated and Naruto nodded as the ink burned into his arms.

"I won't disappoint." Naruto stated with a predator like smirk before he began learning about the snakes and what they were useful for and any information that Orochimaru didn't have in his possession.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto smirked since he was already off to a better start than that idiot Orochimaru ever was, since the fool only wanted Manda for the tattoos since having the others was unworthy of someone of his power, and Naruto planned to only increase his bond with the snakes as time went on. Naruto then watched as the board cycled names again before stopping, _Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga._ Naruto noticed Hinata frowning before she began walking down with her posture showing confidence and as she passed Naruto, he muttered, "Don't hold back." Naruto stated and she gave a brief nod before heading down and stood before her cousin.

"You may as well give up Lady Hinata, fate has declared me to be the winner and it is pointless for a spoiled girl such as yourself to try and face me." Neji stated expecting his cousin to shrink away in fear, but to his and the others shock she was standing there as if nothing could faze her.

"Be silent Neji, if you believe you will win this then face me and stop being a coward by taking the easy path of trying to intimidate me into forfeiting. If you truly believe fate is on your side then there would be no point in you spouting off about it since fate would just make me forfeit to let you win." Hinata stated surprising people with her lack of stuttering while Naruto had a smirk on his face and Neji was glaring at her. Hinata then took her starter stance, "Besides cousin, if you truly believed in fate then you would have surrendered the moment our names came up." She stated making Neji have an outraged expression.

"What?!" Neji demanded getting into his stance as well with both having their Byakugan activated.

"You believe your fate is to serve and protect me for the rest of your life, if you believed that then you would've forfeited the moment I was your opponent since it is your fate to never harm me. Deciding to fight me just shows you are a hypocrite and are trying to defy fate just as much as anyone else is." She stated shocking everyone counting Neji before he growled and charged at her with a palm thrust that Hinata dodged by using her flexibility to lean back and let his thrust go over her before she brought her foot up into his chin and she then twisted on her heel and did a double palm thrust to his torso sending him back.

Everyone watched stunned since they thought Neji had it in the bag and Naruto smirked, "That's my girl." He stated catching the attention of quite a few people and Kurenai frowned.

"What does that mean?" She asked with her turning to face him while still keeping an eye on the match and Naruto smirked wider.

"I began training her a couple days ago in areas you neglected to capitalize on and she is now utilizing that. While you coddled and tried to protect her from everything like a parent instead of making her stronger like a teacher, I showed her how to fight using her flexibility to dodge, using her legs to attack as well as her elbows and knees, and where to strike her opponents in areas that cause a great deal of pain regardless of if you're male or female. Then I motivated her by telling if she did a good job I would take her on a date." He stated surprising people while Kurenai frowned at him.

"I have every right to try and protect my Genin regardless of what you think." She stated and Naruto rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Yes, but you're also supposed to train them to survive. My idiot of a sensei didn't teach us anything but teamwork until our first C Rank mission which turned A rank when we ran into Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi got trapped while Sasuke, Sakura, and I nearly got killed on three different occasions because he taught us nothing in terms of fighting, surviving, or defeating an enemy. So I can only imagine what would have happened with your team and there is fact you have more girls on yours and we all know what happens to captured women." He stated making everyone gawk at him while glaring at Kakashi while the girls also paled, "If the Fourth Shinobi war broke out tomorrow, your team would be dead or captured before the first skirmish was over since when I asked Hinata what she knew how to do: all she told me was just her Juken, some chakra exercises, and a little knowledge of Herbs, which means you neglected her training to instead try and treat her like a daughter and gradually bring her out of her shell instead of just knocking her out of it like I did and didn't even teach her a Genjutsu, which is your specialty or should I say your only talent?"

He stated and knew she was upset and then glanced at her when she tried to rebut his words, "How did your sensei train you?" He asked since he knew a woman had trained Kurenai as Orochimaru had been there for the team placements and Naruto saw Kurenai immediately shut her mouth ending any argument she could have had, "See, you not only endanger your Genin and yourself, but you insult Konoha, the Hyuga Clan, your team, and your sensei by not taking their training seriously. I mean honestly, all Kiba can do is his clan jutsu and he relies on Akamaru too much; Shino I'm sure only knows his bugs and clan style of combat; you only know how to do Genjutsu and never learned to do anything else; and Hinata only knew her Juken so how exactly have you been broadening their skill sets? At least me and Sasuke train independently to learn something new and I am helping Sakura fix that mistake and Asuma's team is no better since Shikamaru is just smart and has his shadow possession; Ino only knows mind transfer and even then from why I heard her recovery should she miss is much longer than anyone else in her clan; Asuma relies on close to midrange fighting and never learned any long range combat tactics or jutsu; and Choji only has his expansion jutsu. At least Sasuke and I know some elemental jutsu and I am helping Sakura with her reserves so she can learn at least one. The only team I can say is at least decent, though there are glaring holes in their training, is team Guy but even that will not do well eventually." Naruto reasoned making many widen their eyes at his analysis while Guy and his two Genin frowned.

"What do you mean my team will not do eventually?" Guy asked while Naruto watched as Hinata dodged a finger jab from Neji and kicked him in the leg to make him lose his footing before punching him in the temple.

"Your students are no better than the others: Tenten only uses weapons, Lee only uses Taijutsu, and Neji only knows his Juken." He stated getting surprised looks while feeling a narrowed one from Kakashi, "For anyone wondering how I know this, I ran into that guy Kabuto in the woods while I was separated from my team at one point and I looked over his cards in return for some water I had that he needed and I learned about some of the Genin I needed more info on. Now, before you say that Lee's condition keeps him from expanding his horizons; he can learn weapons, sealing, train his chakra control to the point the bare minimum he could use would be enough to do low level jutsu without endangering his life, learn medical care that doesn't need jutsu, tactics to make his mind as strong as his body, learning Taijutsu outside of the Strong Fist if for no other reason than to give him diversity, better his stealth and sabotage game, and more as there are more aspects to a ninja than Jutsu and it is your duty to teach them that and show them more." Naruto stated analytically surprising people especially Guy, Lee, and Tenten, "I'd be happy to remedy some of their lapses after this if you wish, but Neji will get no help from me unless he gets a serious wakeup call." Naruto stated making Guy, Lee, and Tenten think about it.

Naruto then turned back and saw Neji renewing his attack with Hinata putting up a strong fight and even getting in some solid hits as she would dodge a thrust, duck a backhand, and then come up with a chin thrust. As she got ready to continue her attack, Neji surprised her with a random palm thrust that struck her hip making her gasp in pain before he delivered several palm thrusts to her chest and torso inflicting massive damage before one final thrust sent her flying back. Hayate was about to call the match when Hinata stood and coughed up some blood, "Congratulations Neji, you just proved you're a hypocrite." She stated with a small smile making Neji snarl before he charged at her ignoring everyone calling for him to stop and the Jonin Senseis were about to intervene when someone else did.

Neji was about to enter striking distance of Hinata when he felt someone grab his throat and hold him in a vice like grip before he gazed into the crimson slitted eyes of a very pissed off Naruto and the hold on his throat was slowly increasing in pressure, **"Try that again and I will break you."** Naruto stated in such a cold tone that caused everyone to feet a chill go down their spines from it and it only worsened as the room filled with his Killing Intent shocking everyone before he threw Neji into the wall and moved over to Hinata, who had collapsed right after seeing Naruto stope Neji, and glared at the medics when they came near her and they backed off. Naruto then turned back to Hinata and smiled as he knelt and stroked her cheek, "You did well Hinata-chan."

He commented and she smiled at him, "Thank you Naruto-kun, it was thanks to you." She stated as she went into a coughing fit and Naruto glared at the medics and then Kurenai when she came down to move him.

He then turned back to Hinata and smiled, "Let's fix you up." He stated as he placed a hand over her chest before his hand was covered in green chakra and she stopped coughing and began to gain color back to her face as Naruto worked on her internal organs.

"What are you doing?!" Neji demanded as he got up and saw Naruto helping Hinata and Naruto knew the others wanted to know and he smirked.

"I'm using medical jutsu to heal your cousin. A few more seconds, and it will be like she never fought you and there will be no after effects other than she now knows how you fight and should this happen again, you will be at a severe disadvantage." Naruto stated shocking everyone further before Naruto removed his hand and Hinata groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up with Naruto smiling at her, "Shall we head back up Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and Hinata smiled and nodded before she took his hand to stand up before they went for the balcony but Naruto had to stop to handle an annoyance.

Neji seethed as he saw and heard what Naruto did as he wanted his cousin weak and helpless, but now that was taken away from him and she had now defied her fate to suffer at his hands. Naturally, Neji saw red and charged Naruto with the intent on killing him thinking that it was a fluke that he stopped him from killing Hinata a moment ago. Boy was he in for a shock and disappointment.

As Neji went for a palm strike to Naruto's head, Naruto spun and caught his arm under his own before he delivered a hard elbow slam to his torso making Neji gasp for air and everyone watching, especially Neji's teammates, to be shocked. Naruto then twisted Neji's arm behind his back and took him into a chokehold, "You should know better Neji, doing something so stupid could get you kicked from the ninja program meaning you would be doomed to remain in your compound every day of your life and then there is the fact that I could kill you for doing this outside of the confines of the exams." Naruto stated before Neji tried to hit his face with his other hand and Naruto dodged. However, Naruto kept his hold on Neji's arm and slammed him onto his back and then pinned Neji's throat under his knee and put some force onto his trachea making Neji gasp for breath and hit Naruto's leg and side while Naruto just looked on uncaringly as if he was simply crushing an insect and wasn't feeling the hits.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata stated and Naruto glanced at her with a raised eyebrow before he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Very well." Naruto stated as he got off Neji, who began to cough frantically as he took in air, before he went over to Hinata, "Be glad your cousin loves you, Neji Hyuga, for if she had not asked me to stop then you would be sent to the hospital or dead with your clan not being able to do a damn thing about it since you attacked first and it would send a bad message to everyone if I was punished for simply defending myself. I suggest you pray to whatever god you believe in or perhaps fate itself that you do not face me in the next round for if you do, you will suffer and know pain that no one has ever experienced before." Naruto stated while looking over his shoulder before he went up to the balcony with Hinata while the medics took Neji to get checked out.

As Naruto went back to his spot, everyone was watching him and muttering about him while a few girls were jealous of Hinata since no guy had ever gone that far for them before and for a certain Kumo Kunoichi, it was much worse, _**'Oh Kitten, he would make such a perfect mate for you."**_ The two tailed Demon Cat stated to her container, Yugito, who was blushing at the insinuation and her two teammates noticed and moved to cover her knowing she was probably being teased by/chatting with her demon.

' _Nibi! You can't be serious, sure the guy is decent looking and strong, but there is no way the Raikage will let that happen.'_ Yugito communicated back to her demon while trying to keep her eyes off the blonde down the way from her.

' _ **The Raikage doesn't need to know Kitten, that boy could hold his own against anyone here except for perhaps the Hokage.'**_ Nibi stated and Yugito mentally looked at her in shock and she chuckled, _**'It would seems he holds Kurama in him and their chakras are on the same wavelength meaning that he can use as much of Kurama's chakra as he pleases without any ill effects and it appears that he took the Snake Sannin Orochimaru's summoning contract if his scent is any indication, which means he could be the new Snake Sannin as well as the Jinchuriki of Kurama meaning he is probably one of if not the strongest male in your age group and Shukaku's Jinchuriki has her eye on him too along with several other females.'**_ Nibi stated and reasoned making Yugito gulp slightly as she realized she shouldn't get on his bad side or it may not end well for her, _**'Just think about it Kitten, if nothing else he may be able to give you protection through his clan since there isn't any possibility that one such as him isn't connected to a clan in some way and you know that you didn't want to follow through with that so called mission that the Raikage gave you when you left since you know what it would mean if you completed it and the same goes for your teammates.'**_ Nibi stated before breaking the link to let Yugito think on her words.

As Yugito came back to the real world she looked to see the board cycle names again and Naruto sighed as he was getting a little annoyed but was also happy he was showing what he was capable of now since the board read, _Naruto Uzumaki VS Samui._ Naruto jumped down as did a rather well-endowed blonde who drew her sword and Naruto smirked, "I hope you don't mind if I use this as a bit of a training session since I am a bit rusty with a blade." Naruto stated making everyone frown in confusion while Samui nodded and Naruto smirked, "I do apologize if this is a bit disgusting or disturbing." He stated before he spat out Kusanagi and held it at the ready shocking everyone, "I do need to speak to my newest allies about carrying the blade in a different manner since this gets tiresome after a while." Naruto muttered to himself as he twirled the blade a few times making sure he still had a feel for it from his clones training non-stop with it before the prelims.

Naruto then turned to Samui and gave a swordsman salute, "I hope to enjoy this, Samui-chan." He stated with a wink making Samui blush as she readied herself, "For the record, I only ever say what is true and not to just get people to like me." He stated as he had been working on his sensor abilities that the Uzumaki were rumored to be able to do and could sense up to 15 feet and knew several of the women thought he was just saying that to get into the girls' pants and, while he wouldn't mind, he wasn't about to have people believe he was just using women for his own ends… even if that would be accurate in some cases.

Samui said nothing and readied herself in a traditional stance while Naruto shifted so his legs were apart with his left leg stretched out with his right leg bent completely ready to push him off while his sword arm, which was his right, was up with the blade being pointed diagonally downward and rested the tip in his other hand which was out in front of him. Hayate then started the match and was going to pay particular attention to this match as he was interested in the sword stance Naruto had.

Naruto held his position until Samui decided to test him and came at him with and overhead swing and Naruto parried it and broke her stance by moving forward and slammed the hilt into her blade knocking her off balance before he twisted around her and slapped her ass with the flat of his blade getting a yelp and blush from Samui in the process.

Naruto smirked at her, "Careful Samui-chan, that could have been fatal since my blade naturally contains venom in it." He stated with a smirk and she retook her stance with him still standing there looking at her before he was gone with a gust of wind and she felt his breath on her neck, "You smell nice Samui-chan, it goes well with how beautiful you are." He stated as his left hand wrapped around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder making her blush and wince a bit, which he noticed, "Does your lovely chest come with a price Samui-chan? Maybe I should give you massage and show you just how good I am with my hands?" He whispered lightly making her blush more and it only increased as he kissed her neck and collarbone making her moan softly, "If you give up and tell me your hotel room number, I'll gladly come by and help 'work out' all your knots and tension. Maybe even convince you why you should stay in Konoha instead of going back to Kumo. At the very least we could… better our villages' relations with each other." He stated in her ear again giving it a light lick making her shiver in pleasure, "So will you please give up so I don't have to hurt you?" He asked and she swore she heard genuine concern for her in his voice.

Unknown to them, or at least Samui, the other three Jinchuriki in the room, since there was one from Waterfall named Fu, heard what they were saying due to the increased senses given to them by their Biju and were all blushing along with their Biju, _**"Damn he's a smooth talker!"**_ The six of them thought while the Biju also told their hosts that he wasn't lying or just saying those things since they could sense no deceit in him.

Samui could only blush and nod shyly making Naruto nod to Hayate, who called the match in Naruto's favor, before he kissed Samui's hand, "Roo-room 324." She whispered with a deep blush and Naruto smiled a little.

"I'll be sure to stop by soon and give you that massage, wherever you want me to give it." He stated as he kissed her hand again and walked away with him swallowing Kusanagi again and Samui went back up with a dazed look on her face.

Naruto retook his place with Sakura kissing his cheek before she laid her head on his shoulder while both just watched as the matches went by without anything really grabbing Naruto's attention. Dosu took out Choji with his melody arm; Shikamaru defeated some Kumo nin who only knew how to use a sword which meant Shikamaru didn't have to do much to make him forfeit; Tenten clashed with the red head from Kumo named Karui with Karui winning when she electrocuted Tenten to paralyze her body as they clashed swords; Yugito tore apart, almost literally, an Iwa Genin that kept leering at her; Fu skewered an Iwa Nin with her spear that was talking about maybe letting her be his slut if she just surrendered; coincidently both female Jinchuriki had thoughts of only letting a certain blonde do anything to them, only to blush when their Biju chimed in on that matter; Sasuke barely defeated a guy from Kumo named Omoi as he managed to use a Taijutsu combination that began with a move he stole from Lee to send Omoi crashing to the ground; Shino faced Temari and Gaara's brother Kankurō and won with his insects swarming him in the enclosed space and drained his chakra; and a girl from Iwa named Kurotsuchi crushed one of Omoi's teammates with her earth jutsu with the other losing in a double knockout with one of Fu's teammates after the other had given up before the fights started.

At the moment, Naruto watched as Lee faced against Gaara with Lee using his speed and the Chakra Gates and Gaara using her sand. It looked like Lee was going to win when he used his gates and a dangerous Taijutsu move to send Gaara plummeting to the ground. However, Gaara had used her sand to cushion the blow and she sent her sand at Lee and was about to crush his arm and leg when she was stopped by Naruto appearing and grabbing her hand in his, "That's enough Gaara, he's done." Naruto stated as he stood over Gaara with his point being emphasized as he stabbed Kusanagi into the ground by her head making her freeze and look at him, "I won't let you continue harming a comrade of mine, so either stop and take the victory or I will be forced to do something unpleasant since your sand can't get around me in time to stop me from breaking your hand and wrist. It would be very easy to do at the moment since all your sand has extended itself to attack Lee, so choose: take the victory or experience physical pain for the first time in your life." Naruto stated seriously with his eyes turning crimson shocking Gaara and everyone was shocked that Naruto got down there so fast and had found a weakness in Gaara's sand.

Gaara stared at him a moment before she released the sand and it fell to the floor, "I want to meet with you later, like you are doing for that Kumo woman." Gaara stated with some pink coming to her face and Naruto smirked.

"Just tell me where to meet you." He stated and she nodded before he turned to Hayate, "Call it, Lee's muscles and tendons are torn to shreds and I already interfered on his behalf." He stated and Hayate nodded before calling the match in Gaara's favor and Naruto stood before helping Gaara to her feet and she quickly whispered her room number was 403 and he nodded before taking Kusanagi and went to Lee and had green chakra surround Lee's form and Naruto sighed, "Lee, next time you do this without your life being on the line I'm gonna leave you like this for a few days so your body can express just how much you shouldn't do this if you can help it." Naruto stated as Lee's entire muscular system was torn and shredded along with several tendons and ligaments, "You're lucky I learned Medical Jutsu years ago to ensure I could fix any ailments I get without having to depend on the village." Naruto stated before he finished and Lee moved tentatively at first before he moved as if he hadn't been beaten up at all and Naruto then surprised everyone by grabbing and tossing Lee his weights, while Naruto made a mental not to get himself a set from one of his people and he had to reward one on their great acting performance that they had been giving since the Chunin Exams started.

Naruto shook those thoughts away and went back to the balcony, while enjoying the blushing faces of Fu and Yugito since he knew they heard what Gaara asked for, and stood by Sakura again with Kakashi looking at him intently and Naruto and Kyubi both raised a mental eyebrow since they felt both intrigue, suspicion, and… attraction from both Sasuke and Kakashi towards Naruto and Naruto wondered, more like hoped, that maybe Gaara wasn't the only one hiding their gender under a Genjutsu. As the names cycled through Naruto went to Sakura's ear, "It's either me VS you or Ino or you two, do your best and I won't be disappointed in you even if you lose." He stated and she smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek as the board finished.

Naruto smirked since his little pet slut would get a shot to show her skills, _Ino Yamanaka VS Sakura Haruno._ Sakura turned to go but was stopped as Naruto brought her into a soul searing kiss making everyone drop their jaws in shock while Anko, Yugito, Temari, Fu, Gaara, and Hinata blushed with Anko's being worse since she saw the two enjoying themselves in the shower room. Naruto explored her mouth with his tongue making her moan before he pulled back, "Show them what you can do." He stated giving her ass a slap making her giggle as she quickly jumped down with everyone still being stuck before Naruto turned to Ino, "You better get down there Ino-chan or you'll be forced to forfeit for not going down." Naruto stated making everyone break from their stupor before Ino quickly jumped down and stood across from Sakura.

Sakura and Ino stood across from each other as Sakura gazed over Ino, who likewise did the same, "So what's up with you and Naruto?" Ino asked curiously as she was dying to know why Sakura would choose the dead last of the academy over Sasuke.

Sakura blushed a bit and smiled, "We're dating and before you mention Hinata, I already told him so long as I got time with him then I didn't mind him seeing other girls." Sakura stated with a happy smile making everyone, but Naruto, drop their jaws while a few guys were muttering about blondes and their luck.

"But why are you with the dead last, loudmouth, knuckle head that is Naruto?" Ino asked with Naruto having a twitching eyebrow at that and Sakura glared at her.

"Did you think that maybe he was the weakest on purpose to get on the same team as me and make me happy to be on the same team as Sasuke at the same time? Did you think that maybe he was a loudmouth since he was an orphan and no one paid any attention to him if he wasn't besides the people of the village glaring at him all the time? Did you think that he was just the knucklehead because like he said no one tried to get to know him? Can you imagine what it would be like to not have your parents and for everyone your age to basically avoid you because they decided not to take you seriously?!" Sakura asked before getting angry at the end and many were shocked while Naruto merely looked at the arena with a few of the Jonin hanging their heads in shame since they had been thinking he was a clown simply because he was like that and not because it was the only way for him to get people to see him and now he was fed up and showing everyone just what they gave up, "Besides all that, Naruto has done more for me than anyone else: He's saved my life at least 3 times since we've been on a team, he's saved Sasuke's at least 3, he's saved Kakashi- _sensei_ at least once, he actually listens to me when I talk instead of ignoring me because someone finds me annoying or irritating, and he has actually trained me to be a better Kunoichi while Sasuke and Kakashi could care less since all Kakashi does is read his stupid book or try and train Sasuke. The only thing he taught me the entire time we were on a team is tree walking!" Sakura explained and vented while many were shocked and sent glares and disapproving looks to Kakashi.

Sakura took a breath and then removed her headband from her waist and put it around her forehead sending an intense gaze at Ino surprising her before Hayate called the start and Sakura began her attack. Sakura threw a Kunai at Ino while grabbing a smoke bomb and then threw one at Ino when she dodged. Sakura quickly went through handsigns and created a few clones which surrounded Ino as she came out and looked around before noticing one seemed to be holding something and threw her own kunai at it only for the kunai to pass right through. Ino then threw two more kunai at the remaining two Sakuras only for them to pass through them and she widened her eyes before she was slammed onto the ground with a kunai at her neck, "You lose Ino." Sakura stated as she held the kunai to Ino's throat.

"Ho-how?" Ino asked as she didn't understand how Sakura got behind without her hearing her footsteps and Sakura smirked.

"While you were in the smoke, I made the clones but I also substituted myself with the first kunai I threw at you and waited till you were panicking over where I was, so I could come up and hit you. You lose and I win, though I doubt I'll beat most of the competition that I will be up against, I can certainly get my name out there at least." Sakura stated before Hayate called her the winner and she then helped Ino up while whispering to her, "Naruto is big in all the right places, I would recommend trying to get in with him too." She stated with a smirk and Ino blushed and sputtered causing Sakura to giggle before those that won were called to stand in a line.

One by one they each pulled out a slip of paper with a number and Anko had them read theirs off with Naruto getting 1; Neji getting 2; Shikamaru getting 3; Sakura getting 4; Sasuke getting 5; Gaara getting 6; Shino getting 7; Fu getting 8; Yugito getting 9; Kurotsuchi getting 10; Karui getting 11; Kin getting 12; and Dosu getting 13. Anko wrote them down before showing the matches: _MATCH 1: Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga_

 _MATCH 2: Shikamaru Nara VS Sakura Haruno_

 _MATCH 3: Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara_

 _MATCH 4: Shino Aburame VS Fu_

 _MATCH 5: Yugito Vs Kurotsuchi_

 _MATCH 6: Karui VS Kin Tsuchi_

 _MATCH 7: Dosu VS Winner of Match 1_

 _MATCH 8-Finale: To be decided by raffle after Match 7._

"The matches are set, you have one month to train and prepare for the finals. The reason for this is both to give you time for you to train in new skills and because it will take time for the visiting delegates and guests to arrive here as they wish to see the future Genin of the villages." Hiruzen stated before dismissing everyone, while Naruto was looking at Neji with a bloodthirsty grin, and Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek and told her he'd find her later before he went to Hiruzen and was stopped by Kakashi.

"Out of the way Kakashi, I have business with the Hokage and I am not explaining myself to you." He stated pushing past Kakashi with a snake springing up and trapping Kakashi when he tried to stop Naruto before it poofed away when Hiruzen glared at Kakashi, who begrudgingly left while taking Sasuke, "Ok, old man, I'm going to go take care of Anko's curse mark and then take Karin home and relax and I'll see you the day after tomorrow about some things." Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded before Naruto led Anko away before Anko blushed as his hand went to her ass, "Remember what you said Anko?" He asked and Anko blushed more but nodded seriously.

"Yes, and I meant it, if you get this damn thing off of me then I will be your servant and slave for the rest of my life." She stated and Naruto smirked as she blushed more and he guessed that she remembered the kiss he gave her and they continued walking to the sealing room. Once they entered, Naruto closed the door and sealed the room to ensure there were no eavesdroppers, "Alright, take off your coat and undershirt." Naruto ordered while removing his jacket and made a clone while Anko blushed a bit and did as she was told. Naruto then had her sit in the middle of the room and the clone knelt in front of her while he stood behind her, "Now Anko, the removal is gonna hurt more than getting it did, so I figured that while I remove it, my clone here can _keep_ your mind off of it." He stated and Anko blushed but nodded since she did enjoy the kiss she got in the Forest.

 _ *******Lemon Start (starts as Lime)*******_

The clone then pulled Anko onto his lap making her blush a bit and she mentally berated herself since she had never blushed this much ever. Her thoughts were broken as the clone took her into a kiss while one hand began to play with her D cup breasts and the other went into her skirt and kneaded her ass. Anko moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss as their two tongues fought for dominance while the real Naruto smirked at the sight and placed his hand over the curse mark making her stiffen but the clone quickly pinched her nipple making her scream into his mouth. Naruto then channeled Kyubi's chakra and blasted it into the curse mark while using his loyalty seal to act as the catalyst.

Anko screamed into the clone's mouth while tears filled her eyes, but the clone teased her tits more and moved his other hand to her pussy and began fingering it rapidly while scraping against her clit making her screams become screams of both pain and pleasure as she held the clone tighter and was grateful he was trying to make her endure it better in a very pleasurable way.

After a few minutes, Anko screamed again but this time because she came from the clone's attentions and as she came down her body was beginning to take the pain as pleasure and thus Naruto's work was keeping her in a state of cumming nonstop and he hadn't even fucked her yet. As she kept riding her high, Naruto finally finished up and removed his hand showing her shoulder was blank and the clone set Anko down as she caught her breath and felt her shoulder crying a bit in happiness that it was gone.

The Clone then popped and Naruto came up and hugged Anko from behind, "How does it feel Anko-chan?" Naruto asked into her ear as he held her to his chest and he got his reply as she turned and slammed her lips into his and he fell backwards as he grabbed her ass and fought her tongue with his making her moan loudly.

After a minute or so, she pulled back with a happy smile, "It feels great Naruto-kun." She stated before she moved her hips a bit and felt his cock there and smiled, "But I think there is something that will feel even better." She stated as she pressed her breasts against his chest, "Plus I need to show you the benefits of having me as your slave, master." She stated with a grin and Naruto smirked back at her before slapping her ass getting her to release a deep moan and making him chuckle.

"It seems the removal had the side effect of making you a bit of a masochist, how fun." Naruto stated with a lecherous grin before he sat up with her in her lap and he went to her ear, "Stand and strip off that skirt and panty you have on, then I want you to crawl over and suck my cock like the slutty snake bitch you are for me." He stated into her ear and she blushed and got horny at his tone and words before she stood and dropped her skirt with her thin black panty going next before she got down and crawled over to him and he freed his cock making her blush.

Anko then leaned forward and began sucking his cock while he pet her head, "That's a good girl Anko, just like that." Naruto stated as Anko coiled her tongue around him as she sucked hard and fondled his balls before she began to bob her head on his cock finding she enjoyed the taste a great deal.

" _Naruto-sama tastes pretty good and if he's this big now, I can't wait till he is older."_ Anko thought as she kept sucking and servicing his cock while moaning at the thought of future pleasure from him.

Naruto groaned as she increased the pleasure by humming before he gripped her head and began thrusting into her mouth, "Damn Anko, your mouth is like a pussy. I'll be sure to enjoy it a lot from now on." He stated as he kept fucking her face with her playing with her tits and pussy as he did, "Damn, get ready for it Anko. I'm gonna cum in your mouth and throat." He warned and Anko nodded her head slightly before Naruto released himself and Anko moaned as she drank down his cum finding it was delicious to her.

Once he was done, he pulled her head off and saw the glazed and pleasurable look in her eyes as she cleaned her lips and swallowed every bit of his cum and he smirked before kissing her, "Turn your ass towards me." He ordered after breaking the kiss and she nodded before doing as he said and then spread her pussy for him and shook her ass causing Naruto to smirk. He then pulled an item out of a seal and shoved it into her ass making her moan out and she turned to see a snake tail shaped vibrator in her ass and Naruto smirked as she moaned from it growing, "This is a special vibrator that will fill your ass until it is the length and size of my cock and then will remain there while giving you a tail to show you being my slutty snake bitch." He stated while kneading her breasts with his hands making her moan more before he lined his cock up, "I'm gonna slam it in all at once to just get it over with Anko and since you're new to being a masochist, I'll let you adjust to me being inside you before I fuck your brains out." He stated with a bit of tenderness in his voice and Anko nodded and held her pussy open for him.

Naruto lined up before slamming into her making her eyes bolt open and her tongue to hang out as she screamed both from pain and pleasure and Naruto undid her hair and pulled her back to him as he claimed her mouth in a kiss and his tongue played with hers while she was still trying to process the pleasure she was getting. Naruto then pulled back, "Damn your pussy is tight, I'm gonna enjoy fucking and training you every day." Naruto stated as he kept fucking her pussy and almost reaching her womb with Anko slowly coming out of lala land.

"But master, AH, how are you going to, OH RIGHT THERE, train and fuck me, OH KAMI, every day when we may not, OH FUCK THAT'S GOOD, see each other?" She asked with Naruto having turned her on to her side with him still behind her and he played with her clit and tits while still going in and out of her.

"By having you move in with me and staying by my side from now on." Naruto stated seriously with her widening her eyes as she kept moaning and screaming as he fucked her before he leaned into her ear, "And if you prove yourself, I may take you as a wife and have you still serve me while I love you and provide for you and all you have to do is listen to me and never betray me and we can build a family with any other women that become mine." He stated and she widened her eyes before Naruto took her into a more passionate and loving kiss since he knew how she was treated after Orochimaru abandoned her since Kabuto kept an eye on her just in case so there was no reason to think she couldn't sympathize with him.

On the note of having children, he was thankful that Kyubi had used it's chakra to make his sperm sterile when he was breaking in Sakura and then fixed it with his healing abilities. Now though, thanks to Kabuto's medical knowledge and healing capabilities, he could make himself sterile any time he wanted for as long as he wanted and then fix the issue right away. Kabuto had actually made this little talent in the off chance he was captured and someone tried to breed an army of people who could heal like he could since his progress with healing was just shy of that of a Jinchuriki's and he hadn't determined if his healing factor could be passed on to any children he had so he made this countermeasure just in case. Naruto was happy to capitalize on it since he could now fuck his girls as much as he wanted without them getting pregnant until he wanted them to, which would be when they proved themselves to him.

Anko then broke him from his thoughts as she quickly got off him and pinned him before she slammed herself on to his cock and began riding him with her breasts bouncing and her nails left scratch marks on his chest, "Naruto-sama, I would be happy to become your wife. I'll prove I'm worth it just please don't abandon me, I can't take it again." She state with happy tears coming from her eyes and Naruto smiled and came up to kiss her with tenderness, "Ah, Naruto-sama." Anko moaned as she let him control the kiss as she was loving the actual affection and not having to worry about it being some asshole who would brag about banging the village snake whore.

Naruto held her in a kiss while playing with her tits and fucking her pussy hard and fast with her holding him to her and now fighting back in the kiss as Naruto decided to let her play too. However, it wasn't going last long as Naruto felt the urge coming, "Get ready Anko-chan. I'm gonna cum in that slutty pussy of yours." Naruto grunted and Anko nodded furiously as she kept riding him.

"Do it Naruto-sama! Pump your hot cum into my slutty pussy. I don't care if I get pregnant, I'll carry your child just please cum in my pussy." She shouted before she screamed as Naruto slammed all the way into her and came filling her womb and pussy before she collapsed on top of him, "Naruto-sama." Anko said in bliss and Naruto smirked and kissed her head.

"Want to go again?" He asked with a grin and Anko's head shot up to look at him before she smiled and he rolled her over onto her back, "Then get ready Anko, I plan to fuck this slutty body of yours for a long time." He stated with a grin that Anko matched before she smashed her lips back into his and thrusted her hips against his.

 _ **2 days later: Namikaze Estates (Lemon End and Lime Start)**_

Naruto was sitting in the living room relaxing in just a pair of pants while next to him was Kin in nothing but a microkini and heels showing off her C cup breasts and her luscious ass with his hand on her ass and the two kissing each other with Kin's tongue submitting to his while a certain bulge in her panty was vibrating. Down in front of him was Karin in a maid outfit that was a black thong that rode up her ass, a micro-apron in the front letting her thinly covered pussy peak out and led up to a mesh top that accentuated and revealed her breasts while stockings and heels were on her feet and legs, and lastly the topper on her head with her glasses still being on her face as she sucked Naruto's cock.

Karin had actually joined Sakura in the morning pleasing of their master the day of the prelims and found that she enjoyed it immensely and when they needed some form of 'cover' for her she decided to become his maid and even chose the outfit she now wore as she worked his cock with her tongue and throat and fondled his balls with her hands. She still hadn't fucked her master yet, as Naruto held true to his word and hadn't touched her since she had yet to beg him to, but she was getting close to asking him for it especially since she had gotten to experience his hands and tongue on her body.

Kin had actually walked in on him and Anko the day after the prelims at the estates and had creamed herself before Naruto then took her there with Anko having Kin eat her out while Naruto ruined her pussy for any other guy and had been wearing the microkini since as a way to entice her master into fucking her like Karin and Anko were doing and had been keeping a vibrator in her pussy as she was a bit of an exhibitionist and wanted her pussy absolutely soaked for her master should he decide to enjoy her again. She also had a butt plug in her as well but it was a normal one that slowly expanded to a certain point to get the person used to the idea of someone fucking them there.

"I see you're enjoying yourself master." Anko's voice cut in as Naruto turned towards her and Kin kissed along his neck and collarbone. Anko stood in nothing but black heels, see through stockings, and garter with her 'tail' still in her ass and she quickly came over and sat on Naruto's other side and kissed him with love and devotion since Naruto had been nothing but kind to her and even defended her by breaking, literally and figuratively, three drunks that tried to harass Anko when they went to clean out her apartment and promised her he wouldn't let anyone talk about her that way again. Anko had showed her appreciation by using her bed one last time before she abandoned the apartment, though the landlord would throw a fit once he saw the bedroom since their time there was just as much a fight between them as it was a fuck.

Naruto then pulled back and Kin immediately kissed Anko since Naruto had gotten his girls to try things together as a way to grow them closer since he laid the law down already that he wasn't going to tolerate anyone trying to monopolize his time and he informed them that should he marry someone they were next in the food chain under him and he expected them to treat them as such or they would get no sex or pleasure from him for six months. The fact that the four of them, as Sakura had been there during his ultimatum, had paled more than Orochimaru was showed him he got his point across and they quickly latched onto his legs and promised they'd be good.

Back to the task at hand though, Naruto smirked seeing his two good girls and rewarded them by fingering Anko's pussy and aiming at Kin's clit making them moan as Karin kept sucking his cock rapidly before she pulled her mouth off and stroked his cock while licking his balls, something Anko taught her, "Naruto-sama, please cum. I want to feel and taste your hot sticky cum in my mouth, tits, and face." Karin begged before she pulled her tits out and wrapped them around his cock while sucking the head making Naruto groan and Anko and Kin to giggle.

"Seems Karin has become a bit of a cum addict for master." Kin stated with a giggle and Anko nodded while giggling a little too.

"True, but the same could be said for you and I since Naruto-sama knows how to make a woman scream in all the right ways." She stated making Kin blush and nod before both moaned as their clits were suddenly assaulted by his thumbs while Naruto continued fingering Anko rapidly and began to move the vibrator in Kin's pussy.

After a minute or so, Naruto groaned, "Get ready Karin, I'm gonna cum all over your face and tits." He stated as Kin and Anko began riding his hands more and Karin began bobbing her head frantically before Naruto grit his teeth and shot twice into Karin's mouth before she pulled back and cupped her tits as Naruto began splattering her face and tits with his cum while Kin and Anko screamed from cumming hard.

As they all came down, since Karin had actually came from his cum and the blowjob, Naruto was the first to break the silence, "Clean me and your sister up, be sure to share, then I need to get dressed since I have business to attend to and I want you all to train hard while I'm gone and be sure to let Sakura in when she gets here for her training." Naruto ordered and after getting three 'Yes Naruto-sama' responses they cleaned him with their mouths before he got up and dressed while they began cleaning Karin with them sharing with her by kissing her when they got a mouthful with Anko licking her face and Kin drinking from the cup she made out of her tits.

A few minutes later, Naruto came down in the garb he got from the Forest of Death and saw his girls, minus Sakura, lined up at the door in their outfits and smiles on causing him to smile. He walked up to Karin and gave her a deep kiss making her moan and nearly melt in his arms before he broke it and gave Kin one with him pinning her to the wall when she got aggressive. After breaking it with her, he turned and caught Anko as she jumped him and he held her by the ass as she grabbed his face and kissed him with passion and desire evident in her and he gladly returned it.

Naruto then set her down and gave them all a simple kiss to the cheek before walking out planning to head to the Hokage Tower, then the Hokage Mansion, and then to the darker district to get some business done and see some of his subordinates and allies about his future plans while he had several clones train in the items within the Namikaze Estates. He could hardly wait to begin his plans.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed this and hope you'll enjoy next time with the month long break being covered with Naruto handling a few things he wants/needs done including his promises to Samui, Hinata, and Gaara. You'll also get to see quite a few of Naruto's allies, that are part of Naruto and not OC's or someone I take from another item to put there, and I bet a few of you don't know who they are, but congrats if you can guess them.**

 **Couple of things to address: 1) I know you guys wanted Hinata to beat Neji, but I wanted to do a Neji beat down with Naruto doing it and Hinata only just began to learn to use her flexibility to use with her Juken and Neji was the more serious trainer of the two.**

 **2) Yes Gaara's name will be changed, but it won't be shown till she tells Naruto her name, so you'll have to deal with her being called Gaara until then.**

 **3) Anko doesn't have the loyalty seal on her, it was used just to give Kyubi's chakra a focal point to burn out the curse mark**

 **4) You'll find out what's going on with Dosu next chapter**

 **5) I didn't describe the Namikaze Estates this chapter as I didn't have a clear image of what I wanted it to look like yet and I didn't want to delay the chapter further so it may be next chapter or it may be the one after that.**

 **6) I know I said that not every chapter will have lemon/lime fun in them, and I meant it, but next chapter will probably have quite a bit in it but the chapter involving the finals, which should be the chapter after next, won't/shouldn't have any in it so there is that.**

 **7) To settle something before people start asking/assuming/demanding, Sakura will NOT be a wife to Naruto. She will strictly be his slave/servant as I have only around six or so women picked for his wives and at the moment none of the Genin girls in Konoha are among them.**

 **Only thing left to mention is that I redid my lemon poll since I didn't have a majority winner so check it out.**

 **With that, I will say goodbye and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**Hello all and welcome back to Kitsune Snake and I apologize for the delay, but my computer lost my notes on where this chapter was gonna go and what it was gonna cover so I had to refigure out everything I had planned while winging it as I went. Then I got the fun time of finding out that my progress for the chapter was wiped out somehow, so I had to start over… and I was over 10,000 words in. So yeah, had a lot of fun trying to get this chapter rewritten and up for you all.**

 **Now, to tell you all what I told Tremor230, the reason why I didn't do Kabuto serving Naruto is because I couldn't see it working since Kabuto refused to serve/work for Sasuke and even helped the Konoha nin try and track him before Kabuto left to do his own thing so if he wouldn't do it for Sasuke, who he had spent three years with between the original show and Shippuden, then what would have made Naruto any better?**

 **Anyway, this will cover some 'business' that Naruto will handle as well as some items outside the village, which include reveals of some of Naruto's allies/subordinates that he has already.**

 **On another note, you all seem to want more lemony fun with Naruto and his women, so there is that but next chapter won't have any since it will at least be the start of the Chunin Exams Finals so there won't be anywhere to really fit a lemon or lime.**

 **To answer a matter about Hiruzen: The seal isn't enslaving him, it is boosting his feelings that he already had (even if they were really small feelings). He didn't like how the village is falling in power and that Naruto had to possibly be hurt (emotionally or physically) and everything else so the seal is amplifying that and suppressing the rest of it that was convincing him to do those actions to keep the village strong.**

 **For the people who commented on Sasuke and Kakashi last chapter: I have no intention to have Sasuke be a female under a Genjutsu, but I am on the fence about Kakashi or not and before anyone complains that he/she would never be accepted by Naruto for how they treated Naruto, it isn't any different than the situation with Sakura in the first chapter. He'll make her earn his forgiveness and place serving him. Now, while your opinions do matter, I am waiting on Tremor230's input before I decide anything since his matters just a bit more since I took the challenge from him.**

 **Ok, I had someone ask about OCs and I am just going to say that I am going to use a few OC in this that will be sticking around for the entire fic and only one will be a pairing for Naruto, but no more than that will except for maybe a summon. Any other OCs will be there for a kill, body filler for some combat, or just a future corpse to use and be done with.**

 **Well, I guess that's it, let's get the blah, blah, blah, out of the way and get to the show.**

 **LAST TIME FOR THIS NOTE: I tend to use the English names of Jutsu unless I know the Japanese name and it sounds cooler than the English name: Example Rasengan versus Spiraling Sphere, Chidori versus One-thousand Chirping Birds, and so on and so on. So, if you see a Jutsu in English and you like the Japanese name, then send the name to me as I may decide to use the Japanese name instead. However, I am going to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as is as I like it over Kage Bunshin.**

 **LAST WARNING!: This WILL BE an OP Naruto fic, while he won't be going toe to toe with Itachi right off the bat, he won't be beaten by any Genin, Chunin, or most Jonin. The reason for this was clear in the first chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO COMPLAINTS TO ME ABOUT IT BEING AN OP NARUTO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or a few things here outside of some custom items and jutsu; would be nice if I did, but I don't… be nice to have the money.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts" / text_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

Naruto was walking to the Hokage Tower to talk with his newest pawn in the form of the Hokage and get permission to leave the village for a while and have someone he needed to see escort him since he needed to get into contact with some of his people outside of the village as well as get things handled for inside the village as well. He also idly remembered he not only needed to take Hinata on a date, but he had to see Gaara and Samui too but it wasn't going to be done all before he left for his bit of business.

He smirked since he wondered who else he could get into his hands without using the seal he had with Kyubi's help since he was sure if the Hokage knew of some of his plans then it was possible that those "advisors" of his probably knew too, but they didn't know how many people were under his command that were supposedly loyal to the Hokage. Iruka was one example since Hiruzen never showed any suspicion towards him and no doubt mistakenly thought Mizuki was one of them and that they staged the scroll incident so Naruto could get ahold of it and go through it, which wasn't planned by Naruto but was going to use that situation to his advantage.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto did a mental tally of how many agents he had in place everywhere and was satisfied since he now had at least someone in the T/I department, someone in the Anbu, a Jonin, a handful of Chunin, some future Genin, a couple Genin, and some civilians within the village while outside was more numerous, but they were more for information than anything else.

If things worked out with some of the other people he noticed, then he could gain more allies and underlings since he could recruit from Sound and kill off the other fools and assholes that were within that so called 'village' and then return to bolstering his strength in the village, which he planned to handle today when he went to check on his areas in the Red-Light District or RLD.

With that in mind, he also remembered he needed to contact Dosu so he could come with him to the RLD and get positioned there since Naruto didn't need him in the finals and using some cloning jutsu he could have everyone believe Dosu was dead. Hell, it would be easier to do now since he had Orochimaru's and Kabuto's know how since he had done a few "erasings" when he was becoming a big boss so it was only going to be easier now.

He broke from his planning when he seemed to be stopped by a woman. Said woman was around Anko's height and she was beautiful and looked like an adult version of Sakura as she had long pink hair in a braid that reached just above her luscious ass, a pair of breasts that had to easily be an F cup, an unblemished face complete with full lips and emerald eyes, wide birthing hips, and long legs that seemed to go for miles. This was Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother and the unofficial head of the Civilian Council and one of the few who didn't hate his guts for the fur ball in his belly, though that wasn't to say that they were exactly friends or anything. Naturally, the fact that she was approaching him peaked his interest.

Mebuki stared at him for a long moment before speaking, "Hello Naruto-san, I heard talk that you were in a relationship with my daughter." She stated with a serious face and Naruto just stared at her for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, I am, though it is a unique one to say the least." Naruto admitted as he just looked back at her with neither giving a reaction.

Then Mebuki gained a small smile, "I see, please feel free to stop by our home sometime as you and I have much to discuss and I would like it handled quickly with just you and I present." She stated making Naruto cock an eyebrow in interest both for what she said and since Kyubi had been kind enough to help him with his sensor abilities by giving a talent to sense emotions and right now Mebuki was giving off happiness and joy as well as a bit of attraction.

"I see, I can come sometime in the next week or so." He stated and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright, please come by in the afternoon as my husband will not be home and I wish to discuss this with you without him being around." She stated before she said her goodbyes and walked away while Naruto smirked before heading to the Hokage Tower again.

Upon being allowed in, he went straight for the office winking at the secretary, who blushed slightly, before he entered and stood before Hiruzen as he did some paperwork. Once he finished, he turned to Naruto, "What can I do for you, Naruto?" He asked seriously as he knew Naruto wouldn't be there if he wasn't summoned or if he didn't need something.

"I need to leave the village for about a week and would like to request an Anbu for an escort to be on the safe side." He informed and requested and Hiruzen nodded.

"Very well, but I expect you back as soon as you can." Hiruzen stated in his Hokage tone and Naruto nodded, "Good, now I have a few Anbu available, but I believe Cat will do for this." Hiruzen stated and Naruto appeared to be thinking about it before he nodded.

"That is acceptable; I'll meet her at the East gate tomorrow morning at 7." He stated making Hiruzen nod before Naruto left with a smirk on his face. However, once he was out of the office he turned towards the secretary with a small frown since if she was there then he'd have to delay going to the Sarutobi compound for a while, "Compound, 2 hours, make sure you're all there." He stated making the secretary nod in understanding before Naruto left the floor and paused in the stairway, "Tell you master that I will meet with him after I return as we have mutual interests and goals to discuss." He stated looking at a wall he knew two Root shinobi were hiding in and felt the two stiffen before they disappeared and Naruto did as well in a Shunshin.

 _Red Light District (RLD): Apartment Complex_

Dosu was meditating waiting for the arrival of his new boss and very pleased he had decided to side with the man after seeing everything he had so far. When Naruto had brought him to the complex, which Naruto owned in all but name, Dosu saw the different looks of fear and respect on every person they passed once in the district and Naruto had explained the respectful looks were from the people that were either in the three bosses' groups or were under his protection while the fearful ones were the others. It had shown Dosu just how powerful, the non-physical and jutsu kind, Naruto truly was and his powerbase would only grow with his new power and those he took from Sound before wiping it out since Naruto didn't seem like the person who would leave too many unknowns running around.

He broke from his thoughts when a knock was at the door and he opened his one showing eye though it was narrowed, "Dosu, time to go." He heard Naruto stated and Dosu relaxed before standing and going to the door before leaving with Naruto.

Dosu followed Naruto to a night club type place and the two entered when the bouncers immediately moved the people wanting in out of the way. Naruto walked Dosu past the massive dance floor where Dosu had to try not to stare at the provocatively dressed women as Naruto led him to a storage area before he pushed chakra into a seal and a wall faded revealing a door. Naruto pounded on it before a slat opened up, "Yeah what do you… Oh! Mr. Uzumaki, my apologies let me get the door open." A gruff voice started angrily before turning respectful and fearful before the slat closed.

A moment later, the door opened showing a large gambling den and bar with security everywhere and many patrons enjoying themselves while a few were losing money. Naruto stepped in and glanced at the doorman, who started sweating before Naruto's eyes hardened and the man began to stammer out an apology before Naruto grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall knocking him out before he turned to another guard, "Get me a doorman that isn't disrespectful to everyone who comes through that door." Naruto growled out and the guard nodded furiously before pushing on an earpiece and began talking while Naruto led Dosu to the back with several people moving out of his way and the waitresses, who were all dressed as Bunny Girls with heels on, held their trays out for him to take a drink if he wanted regardless of if the drink belonged to another patron or not.

Dosu was impressed since everyone moving out of his way was only showing Naruto respect, no fear and that was a glaringly obvious difference between him and Orochimaru. He broke from his musings as Naruto led him into the security area where a man in a nice suit was sitting with a patch over his right eye and a cigarette in an ashtray counting some money before he saw Naruto and stood before giving a respectful bow, "Mr. Uzumaki, sir, what can I do for you?" He asked as the other guards looked to Dosu wearily since he was an unknown and Naruto had trained them to not like unknowns.

Naruto nodded towards the man, Naruto's head of security for his night club and gambling den, "Zane, I want you to meet Dosu Kinuta, he'll be working under you to learn the ropes, rules, and protocols for everything here." Naruto stated making the now named Zane raise an eyebrow and look at Dosu closely.

"He who I think he's supposed to be?" Zane asked and Naruto gave a 'possibly' gesture with his face and body.

"Depends on how well and quick he picks up the trade, send me daily reports the usual way and make sure he's cleared to come and go from here as he pleases." Naruto stated then ordered and Zane nodded while his men relaxed since Naruto was vouching for him while Naruto turned to Dosu, "You'll be working for Zane here for foreseeable future, when I think you're ready for the next step then I'll inform him." He stated and Dosu nodded slowly, "As for your ninja training, you'll get to that after you've gone through the ropes of learning everything here which will be continuous till I think you've learned it and then we'll move onto that so I would try to find a way to get training in when on the job." He instructed and Dosu nodded more seriously with Naruto nodding in acceptance before pulling out a gold pocket watch and checking the time, "Hmm, gentlemen I have to go to a meeting." He stated before leaving in a Shunshin with Zane turning to Dosu.

"Well, the boss seems to think you have talent, so let's see what you got." Zane stated as the guards in the room stepped out knowing only the boss was supposed to know the full capabilities of each security personnel of the establishment. Dosu remained stoic knowing this was probably some kind of test for him and he wasn't about to make his new employer regret keeping him around.

 _RLD: Alcoholics R Us_

Naruto appeared in front of a liquor store still finding the name amusing even after seeing it so many times and walked in seeing the clerk nod his head towards him before he went to the back wall with the "low class" alcohol on it and pressed against a seal hidden under one of the shelves making the rack and wall open to show a stairway and Naruto unsealed a long trench coat with the kanji for "Whirlpool Boss" on the back and slipped it on before he began climbing the stairs.

Within a few moments, he came to a landing that had guards all over it with some wearing red suits, some wearing black, and others were wearing a dark green and they all had some weapon on them even if some were better at hiding theirs than others were. The red suits stood straighter when he entered while the green suits didn't seem to care and the black suits gave nods of respect.

Naruto simply walked past and through a large metal door that was clearly reinforced before closing it where it was promptly sealed shut and Naruto saw five more of each type of suited guards in the room with three more people and a squad of guards wearing white suits standing behind a man at the opposite end of the room from the door. Said man was somewhat old, but looked to be a man you didn't want to mess with either. The man wore a white haori with a business man tie on it, which Naruto knew held a seal for a breathing mask and knife should he need them, and the man was bald and wrinkled with a small X scar on his right side of his forehead with white eyebrows that drooped down and framed his face and a white braided beard that reached his groin. He currently had his eyes closed with a wooden staff across his legs but Naruto knew he had a piercing stare that was almost as deadly as the sword he kept in that staff. This was Yamamoto, the technical owner of the RLD since his family owned the land for generations and was now the mediator and person to see if some matter of importance was brought up or if you wanted to conduct business of any kind in the RLD.

Naturally, this also made the man a target along with his family and it was that reason Naruto was a boss since he had betrayed his old boss when he learned he was targeting Yamamoto's daughter to get control of the entire district and Naruto took his place after bringing his head to Yamamoto. However, both he and Yamamoto also knew he had a second reason for doing that besides taking the position but that was a matter for later.

The second person was on the left side of the room and was a beautiful woman that had short somewhat messy looking hair, clear skin from what she showed, large DD cup breasts, a firm ass, long slender legs, piercing black eyes, and full pouting lips accentuated with red lipstick. She had large crystal earrings with black framed glasses on her face, a skin tight black suit with a wild wood like design over her chest with a large amber jewel in the middle that looked like an eye and had small flaps coming off it that had blue jeweled stars hanging from them, white gloves that just went past her elbows with blue floral patterns on the backs of them, and black heeled boots that Naruto knew had hidden kunai and senbon launchers built into them. On the chair behind her was a cloak like Naruto's but it said, "Umbra Boss" on the back.

This was Bayonetta Umbra, one of the few remaining members of the Umbra clan and one of the other three bosses of the RLD. The reason she wasn't on the council at the moment was much like the reason that the Kurama clan wasn't: They were too small a clan as in less than 10 members. Back to the now though, said woman had an alluring smirk on her face as she looked over Naruto's change though she found him cute before, he was now hot and she liked what she was seeing.

Across from Bayonetta was another man who wore attire similar to a samurai except his was an ornate breastplate with a tree on it and a red cape over his back with a sword sitting beside him. Another point of interest was that he had an armored guard plate around his throat that was three pieces so you couldn't get to his throat, collarbone, or neck. The man had hair that was dark brown and reached his chin, a goatee that was neatly trimmed with a beard following his jawline, dark cruel eyes, and he had an emerald and gold ring on his right hand. On the chair behind him was a coat that read "Boss of all."

This man was Cesare Borgia an ambitious and cruel man who showed no respect but demanded it all the same regardless of who he was dealing with. Basically: a non-clan adult Sasuke and Naruto hated his guts.

Naruto moved forward and sat in his chair at a table facing towards Yamamoto and sat calmly until he was addressed even if he was the one to call the meeting. He only had to wait a few moments before Yamamoto opened his eyes and stare at Naruto, "Why have you called this meeting, Naruto-san?" He asked in a soft voice that still carried authority and was heard easily.

Naruto merely stared back at the elderly man for a few moments, "I have discovered that someone within the district sought to aid an outside party's attack the village and remove you from your position, Yamamoto-sama." He stated making Yamamoto frown, the white suited guards to stiffen, Bayonetta looked shock along with her guards, while Cesare looked angry and his guards seemed impassive.

"That is a serious accusation to make, Naruto-san, who is this person and what proof do you have?" Yamamoto asked with narrowed eyes and Naruto seemed unfazed about it.

"I was attacked by Orochimaru of the Sannin during the second exam of the Chunin Exams and the fool tried to mark me with a curse mark, but my own seal attacked him and absorbed him giving me all of his skills, powers, abilities, and memories. It seems this person was contracting Orochimaru that once he began his attack on the village that he planned during the Chunin Exam Finale to have a contingent of his forces give this area a massive amount of damage and then aim at you, Yamamoto-sama. Apparently, this person got tired of only having some authority and not all of it and planned to take up your place once you died. Anyone care to wager a guess at just who it was that offered that proposition to Orochimaru?" Naruto informed then asked as he gazed over everyone before stopping at Cesare, who seemed to snarl at him.

Cesare then bolted to his feet with his sword drawn while his men drew their own armaments, "You little snot nosed shit, you've ruined everything." Naturally, this set Bayonetta and the other guards on edge before the fight was taken away from them.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

Everyone froze in shock and fear at the loud noises and the gory mess that played out as the five guards behind Cesare had their heads blown apart while Cesare was now having an arm missing and screaming in pain while the wound was obviously cauterized while the wall behind each one now had craters right behind where the wounds were.

The still living traced their eyes back to Naruto who had a strange device in his hands that was smoking out of one end. It was an L shaped item with an ivory handle in the shape of a preparing to strike snake, a small lever on the top that looked like the end of two snakes' tails that connected to a design of twin snakes going down the length of the sides of the tube to the front end striking out, under the snakes was the design of scales, the tube was at least 6 inches long, the underside was ivory that looked like more scales, just in front of the first lever was a cylinder type item and below that was another lever, and lastly the front had a small form of a snake's head on the top of the tube with two piercing ruby eyes staring from it.

Naruto twirled the item in his hand on his index finger before holstering it on a holder on his leg that his coat was covering, "I'll leave Cesare's punishment to you, Yamamoto-sama, but that does leave the void to be filled as a boss. Normally, I would ask to just consolidate his territory into mine, but that seems a bit excessive and I will not have the time to properly organize and learn what imbecile moves the man has been making and then begin correcting them right away, so I would propose either splitting it in half with me and Bayonetta-chan here, you retaking command of part of the district, or finding some non-asshole to take over the district area and we can see if he's more of a… team player than Cesare was." Naruto stated folding his hands on his lap while Cesare was still screaming in pain before Naruto took a kunai and flipped it in his hand before throwing it with the blunt end hitting Cesare in the head knocking him out.

Yamamoto simply stared at the young man in front of him with no hint of emotion evident. He knew fully well the boy wanted control of the whole district, but unlike others Naruto took his ground through respect or repaying betrayal. He also knew that eventually, most likely after his own death, Naruto would have the entire district through some means that Yamamoto probably wouldn't mind. However, he couldn't appear too favorable as that would cause some unnecessary problems later on, "For now I will take control of the area and will begin distributing it to both you and Bayonetta, though I doubt you two will remain separate for long, and then see how that goes from there." He stated making Bayonetta and Naruto nod their heads before Yamamoto rose from his seat causing Naruto and Bayonetta to rise as well while Yamamoto's guards went over and took Cesare while one pushed an earpiece no doubt calling the cleanup crew for the bloody mess, no pun intended.

Yamamoto, Bayonetta, and Naruto along with their few guards left the room and found that Naruto's men had Cesare's subdued with blades of some kind while the fifth had the last in a chokehold with a chain. Naruto waved his hand and the five promptly killed the five green suits and followed their boss out while the five white suits got them ready for disposal.

Yamamoto saw them out before turning back to handle the clean up and get some sake. Bayonetta and Naruto walked for a bit after dismissing the guards before Naruto pulled her into an alleyway and pinned her to the wall. Bayonetta let out a gasp before Naruto claimed her lips in a kiss making her moan before she wrapped her arms around him and deepened it. Naruto then grabbed her ass and lifted her letting her wrap her long legs around him as they had a battle of tongues between them. This continued for a few minutes before they separated to breathe and she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I missed you so much Naruto-kun." She stated since she hadn't seen him in almost a month due to his new schedule with missions and the like.

Naruto smiled slightly and kissed her cheek, "I missed you too, Bayo-chan." Naruto stated since she had been his woman since a month before he became a Genin when he saved her from being raped and while it was strained at times due to keeping appearances, it only strengthened as Naruto removed threats to her and always made time for her when he was in the village, "I have to leave tomorrow for maybe a week then I will be back and we can talk more, but please don't be ridiculous and think that Yamamoto doesn't know about us." He stated and she nodded before he kissed her again and set her down.

"Before you go, what was that weapon you used?" She asked curiously and Naruto smirked before pulling it off his hip.

"This is a gift from my new summons, the Colt Python. It's a projectile launcher that takes my chakra and makes projectiles out of them to be fired at enemies." He stated before holstering it again where it faded away, "They call it that because the guy that made it, and gave bones for it, was named Colt and he was a python." He stated before kissing her lightly again, "You all set for everything else?" He asked and she smiled and nodded, "Good, I have to go as I have another appointment but I'll contact you soon." He stated and she nodded before kissing him one last time and he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Bayonetta sighed with a smile, "Kami help me, but I love that man." She stated quietly before walking back to her part of the district with a sway of her hips and a smile on her face.

 _RLD: Iron Maiden Weapons_

Naruto appeared outside one of the best weapon shops in the village and one he had a personal stake and investment in before he walked in and smirked at what he saw: Behind the counter was a rather voluptuous woman that had long black hair in a ponytail that reached her mid-back, a pair of breasts that were easily an H cup, wide hips, a large jiggly ass, and long legs and her body was in a simple purple leotard/apron combo that strained against her body, black blacksmithing gloves, purple calf high boots, and cute glasses on her face. This was Cattleya Isis, the best Blacksmith in Konoha and more importantly- "NARUTO-SAMA!" His train of thought was cut off by said woman's joyful cry before she quickly put away what she was doing and rushed over before kissing him passionately as she wrapped her arms around him and moaned when he grabbed her large ass.

Yeah, she was also one of Naruto's women and one of the first to swear loyalty to him before he became a Boss. Not only had he funded her shop singlehandedly when it was falling on tough times, but he had also saved her daughter from being raped a few years ago and was around quite a bit and made Cattleya feel pretty and young again as Naruto always said how beautiful she was and that men were stupid not to notice her normal beauty in addition to her body's endowments. It had only been 6 months after he met her for her to become one of his women, though he hadn't done anything sexual with her besides groping her a bit.

Shaking those thoughts away for later, he broke the kiss enjoying her whine slightly at the loss, "Hello Cattleya, I take it you missed me?" He asked and then smiled when she nodded and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Of course I did, it's been over a month since I've seen you." She stated as she kissed his neck while hugging him and Naruto chuckled as he stroked her back and hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, but that won't be an issue anymore unless I get a long-term mission." He stated kissing her cheek as she smiled, "Now, are the armaments I asked for ready?" He asked and she smiled and nodded before releasing him and walking to the back while Naruto went to the counter and waited.

A minute or so later, Cattleya returned with a package bundled up tightly, "Here you are, just as you specified and ordered." She stated handing him the package and he smiled before kissing her lightly.

"Thank you Cattleya, how can I ever repay you?" He asked with a grin that made her blush and fidget. Naruto chuckled and kissed her again with more tenderness, "You're so cute when you're flustered." He stated making her blush more and before she could reply, the door opened.

"Mom, I'm ba-… NARUTO-SAMA!" A third party shouted as they eagerly moved and jumped on Naruto in a hug while they kissed his cheek and neck repeatedly.

Naruto smirked at the usually serious girl that just yesterday was appearing as if she would skewer any man that dared to try and touch her or accuse her of acting so loving, "Easy Tenten, you make it seem like you've gone a year since seeing me." He stated as the bun-haired girl rubbed her cheek against him.

"But I missed you, and I hated having to act indifferent towards you in the exams and fake being interested in Sasuke, though I also didn't like that I couldn't show my other skills yet. You're the only guy that really matters in my life and I hate making anyone think otherwise." She stated while pouting childishly making Cattleya giggle and Naruto to chuckle.

"I know Tenten, but soon you won't have to hide it anymore, I just need a little while longer so that no one can try to mess with you two and others as I show them that I am not the weak child they think I am." He stated kissing her forehead making her smile slightly, "Which brings me to the next point of I'll be leaving the village tomorrow to handle some things outside of it and should be back within a week's time." He stated making them pout as Cattleya came up and hugged him too, "I know, but there is good news." He stated making them look at him questioningly, "Once the finals are over, you can move into my home like you wanted." He stated with a lecherous grin making them both widen their eyes before they glomped him even harder and began kissing his neck and face rapidly while giving happy squeals.

Naruto finally got them to stop after about 2 minutes, "Now, I want you two to get all your essentials packed up and ready to move after the finals so there isn't any wasted time between it and you moving in, understood?" He ordered and they nodded happily as they kissed his cheeks again, "Good, I have a few errands to run, but I'll make it up to you guys after I get back." He stated and they nodded before he gave them a soul searing kiss while giving their asses a strong knead making them moan and melt into his arms, "Make sure you tell Chun-chan that I'm sorry that I missed seeing her."

Naruto then left after grabbing his bundle leaving Tenten and Cattleya with dazed looks on their faces as he decided to see Samui after he sealed the bundle away since not only would she be useful, she had amazing tits for someone her age.

With that in mind he walked through the village, after making a clone to head to his next appointment just in case he ended up taking too long, until he found the hotel that Samui's team was in and walked in finding Yugito relaxing in the Foyer and he winked at her as he went by making her blush since she knew what he was there to do.

Upon finding the room, Naruto decided to be polite and knocked on her door before hearing a faint 'who is it' from inside, "It's me, Samui-chan." He stated enjoying the surprised gasp from inside before he heard a rapid pitter patter of steps and the door opened showing Samui in a tank top and shorts that showed off her figure quite well.

"He-hello Naruto-san, I… I wasn't expecting you to come by so quickly… or possibly at all." She stated blushing and Naruto smiled before going in and closing the door.

"Why wouldn't I come? You could use it and I'm sure that most men wouldn't mind doing it either." He stated smiling at her making her blush, "Now, would you like me to step out?" He asked making her look at him in confusion and he smirked, "The massage would work better if you weren't clothed." He stated making her blush to the point of imitating a tomato.

"N-no, you don't need to leave, could you just turn around?" She asked as she moved him to a spot and he turned around before smirking as she put him in front of a mirror giving him a prime view of her as she took her tank top off showing her borderline F cup tits and big ass as she slowly pulled her shorts down.

She then lied on her bed and draped her blanket over her ass and blushed at how her tits squished out a bit from how she was lying, "O-ok, Naruto-san, I'm ready." She stated and Naruto nodded before he removed his jacket and vest leaving him in just the wife beater making her blush at his toned body.

 _ *******LEMON START (semi to full lime then lemon) *******_

Naruto then walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and used some chakra to heat his hands up before he began rubbing Samui's legs starting with her calves getting a delighted groan from her as he let his chakra seep into her and loosen her muscles and relax them. He then slowly worked up to her ankles and feet and Samui both groaned and giggled as he worked her feet.

Then he went to her thighs and she groaned more as he worked the tense muscles to relax them though she also had a blush since his thumbs grazed her ass and pussy a few times, but she was enjoying the attention and feelings too much to complain. He kept working her thighs for a good five minutes before he moved to the small of her back right above her ass and that got the loudest pleased groan so far and he aggressively worked the knots out with his thumbs and palms making her groan louder and louder, _"This is sooo gooood."_ She thought as she enjoyed the massage.

She then groaned loudly as he worked up her back attacking all the knots and tense spots she had before he got to her shoulders and she gasped loudly in both pain and pleasure as he began to work her shoulders and neck, "Oh yes, right around there, please." She groaned as he worked her muscles that were sore from her large assets and was in her own kind of heaven as he worked the kinks and knots out.

Naruto spent a good 15 minutes just on her upper back before he moved back down and grabbed her hips with his thumbs rubbing her ass making her eep and blush, "Your ass looks like it could use some massaging too, Samui-chan, then I can switch to your front and maybe show you the benefits of having those large breasts of yours." He stated making her blush more before she nodded slightly before she gasped and moaned as he took her blanket off and began to roughly knead her ass as it both surprised her and was making feel pleasure.

Naruto chuckled, "Just as I thought: your ass is really nice Samui-chan, it's just as nice as your tits." He stated making her blush as she moaned more and his fingers began brushing against her asshole making her tense and Naruto to smirk, "Relax Samui-chan, I won't do anything to your ass until you beg me to." He stated as his thumbs went lower and brushed her pussy making her moan before he removed his hands making her whine at the loss, "Roll over." He stated/ordered and Samui shivered slightly at the tone before she slowly rolled over and pushed her breasts out while keeping her legs apart slightly.

Naruto gazed over her like a predator would making her squirm slightly before he began working her thighs and calves from the front this time getting an appreciative groan from her for his actions. After a few minutes there, he moved up to her hips and stomach getting moans and groans from her as he did before he brushed against her breasts and went to her shoulders and neck getting her to groan in appreciation even louder than she had before.

He then went down her arms and worked them too before going to her head and massaged her scalp making her sigh in contentment before he leaned into her ear, "Should I start on your tits and pussy, Samui-chan?" He asked licking her ear getting her to shudder and blush before she nodded slowly making Naruto smile. Samui then gasped and moaned as Naruto's hands grabbed her large tits and began kneading them roughly, but it felt so good to her and her heavy tits.

 _Outside the room_

Yugito and Karui were spying on… I mean watching out for Samui as they wanted to see what Naruto would do and so far, they felt hot and bothered and a little jealous. Yugito was panting slightly as she teased her own breasts seeing Naruto now fully playing with Samui's while Karui was subtly rubbing her pussy trough her shorts as both heard Samui's moans and groans of pleasure and relief. Yugito was just glad Matatabi was willing to put a Genjutsu over them and the door so no one could accidently walk by and see them.

" _Kami, Samui-chan sounds and looks like she's really enjoying herself."_ Yugito thought as she saw Naruto lift Samui into a sitting position and sat directly behind her with her back against his chest and, from the blush that formed on Samui's face, her ass against his clothed cock and wanted to get a turn with Naruto the masseuse.

Karui wasn't any better, _"Aw man, why do I want him to grab and grope my ass like he was to Samui-chan? I wouldn't mind him rubbing my tits and pussy too, but I want him to just grab my ass and possessively grope it."_ Karui thought as she kept rubbing her pussy as she saw Samui's face contort into one of pleasure and bliss as Naruto began sucking and kissing her neck and collarbone as he kneaded her tits before Samui gasped as his right hand trailed down and began rubbing her pussy.

 _Back in the room_

Samui was quickly becoming putty in Naruto's hands as he had fully relaxed her body and now he was just groping and teasing it giving her pleasure. She then moaned out loud as she felt one of his fingers go into her pussy and began probing around while his other hand began rolling her nipples between his thumb and fingers, "You're so tense and sensitive, Samui-chan, you really need to loosen up a little or find someone that can loosen you up." He stated as he licked her neck making her shudder.

Samui took a moment to catch her breath before smirking at him, "Are… are you applying for the position, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a slight smirk which made Naruto nibble on her earlobe making her groan a bit before gasping as he flicked her clit and pulled on her nipples sending shockwaves through her body. If she wasn't trained to handle some of the aspects of the seduction that a Kunoichi must use, she probably would have been cumming her brains out but it was getting harder and harder the more he played with her but she couldn't bring herself to stop it… she liked it too much.

She then widened her eyes when Naruto turned her head and kissed her making her blush as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and begin licking hers and made her moan more as his other hand began to add another finger and pump it into her pussy. Samui took a few moments before she returned the kiss and Naruto moved his hand back to playing with her tits instead of holding her head in place, _"This is my first kiss and it's making me light headed while my heart is fluttering."_ Samui thought as she felt his tongue aggressively playing with hers.

Samui, not being able to help herself from feeling it on her backside, reached back and ran her hand along his clothed cock widening her eyes at the size that she felt before she whined at the loss of Naruto's hand off her breasts before she felt him move her hand and he unzipped his pants and freed his cock before putting her hand back. Samui blushed like a tomato as she felt the hot and hard cock that Naruto was sporting and couldn't help but begin running her hands up and down it, _"It's so big and hot… if this went in me, I don't know if I could handle it."_ She thought as she felt a small smirk come to her face when she heard a strangled groan escape Naruto's throat as she stroked it more and more changing how hard she held it and how fast she moved.

She then gasped as Naruto retaliated by flicking her clit and nipples more and pinching them slightly before he pinched her clit with some chakra causing Samui to scream into his mouth as she came soaking his right hand. She panted as she came down from her high and they broke the kiss before she blushed again as Naruto brought his hand up and licked it clean, "You taste good, Samui-chan." He stated making her blush more and that broke the floodgates as she turned and slammed her lips into his and pushed him down on her bed and straddled him.

"That's not fair Naruto-kun, you've tasted me but I haven't tasted you yet." She stated as she moved down and positioned his cock between her tits before she started licking it gently at first before she began to swirl her tongue around the head.

"Ah, that's nice Samui-chan. It's too bad you can't stay in Konoha more permanently." He stated making her whine slightly since he was right but just wanted to focus on the here and now and said as much.

"Right now, Naruto-kun, I just want to focus on this nice cock of yours." She stated before she began sucking on the head and slowly licking it in her mouth. Naruto groaned slightly at the feel as he pet her head making her blush a bit more before she began taking more of his cock into her mouth and sucking while running her tongue up and down the length within her mouth. Samui then pulled her tits back and began deep throating his cock and pumping her face rapidly on it making Naruto groan as she kept going and didn't let up before she took it all the way into her mouth and throat and hummed nearly pushing him over the edge.

When Samui saw he wasn't cumming yet, she pulled off and began to gently stroke his cock while licking and sucking his balls, "Naruto-kun, don't be mean, I want to taste your sticky cum after it sprays all over me." She stated as she kept stroking his cock while licking his balls more before she wrapped her tits around his cock and began giving him a titjob while sucking the head.

Naruto groaned as she kept sucking harder while pressing her tits even harder, "Damn, Samui-chan, I'm going to cum." He groaned and Samui moaned as she kept going before he gritted his teeth and came surprising Samui with the first two shots before she pulled off and he splattered her face and tits with the remaining amount. Naruto regained his breath as Samui moaned and began licking up all his cum and finding she really liked the taste of it.

Once she was clean, Naruto smiled at her, "Seems I've massaged you Samui-chan, unless there is somewhere I missed?" He asked with his smile still present and Samui blushed before she nodded and turned around on her hands and knees with her ass in the air and shook it towards him before spreading her pussy.

"You haven't massaged me here yet, Naruto-kun, but I don't think you're hands and fingers will fit so whatever will we do?" She stated then asked with a sexy pout on her face and Naruto smirked before he removed his shirt and pants making Samui, and the spies, blush at his muscular body before he moved behind her and rubbed his cock against her pussy making her moan.

"I guess I'll just have to use this to get in nice and deep to massage you, Samui-chan." He stated with a smirk as he gave her ass a slap and enjoyed watching it jiggle slightly while she moaned.

"Ple-please do, go right ahead and massage me nice and deep, Naruto-kun." She stated wantingly before she moaned out as Naruto pushed his cock into her pussy with her moans getting louder until she gasped in pure pleasure as his cock hit her womb.

Naruto grit his teeth as she was tight and her pussy was soft and wrapped around his cock. From the lack of blood and pain from her, he assumed she was one of the serious kunoichi that tore their hymen due to training hard. With that in mind, he pulled back making her moan before he pushed back in getting a gasp and he started slow before he began picking up the pace making her continue to moan and gasp in pleasure, "Damn Samui-chan, your pussy is so tight." He stated as he began fucking her in earnest as Samui moaned more and more.

"Oh kami, Naruto-kun, your cock is so big! Fuck me, fuck me more and mold my pussy to your cock." She screamed as Naruto began picking up the pace and even slapped her ass a few times making Samui moan more in pleasure.

 _With Yugito and Karui_

Both girls were breathing harder at seeing Naruto now fucking Samui like a whore while she moaned like one. Yugito had her decent sized D cup tits out and was playing with them as she fingered herself with Matatabi not being any help in the matter, _**'Oh, he's fucking her just like a real alpha would with a chosen mate and someone like him can certainly have more than one, kitten. You really should try to get with him before we head back to Kumo since you deserve someone that makes you feel like a woman and not a freak or slut.'**_ The two-tailed demon cat stated to Yugito, who was only barely hearing her.

' _Not now.'_ She thought with a moan as she kept playing with herself as she watched Naruto fuck Samui while turning her ass red from his spankings.

Karui was no better as she watched Naruto only she was playing with her C cup breasts and her ass as she imagined herself in Samui's place only he was destroying her ass with his huge cock, _"Oh kami, he'd ruin my ass with that cock of his and make it all loose for anything but his cock. He'd fuck me until I couldn't walk straight and cum inside me so much that my stomach would bloat like I was pregnant and then he'd just fuck my mouth and pussy till he was satisfied and spank me like the dirty slut I am. Mm, I want him next, I don't care if I have to share him or whatever, I just want him to fuck me like the slut I am."_ Karui thought as she watched Naruto grab Samui's arms making her arch her back as he fucked her hard and fast with her tits flopping around obscenely.

 _Back with Naruto_

Naruto was enjoying Samui's pussy as he fucked her hard and fast and her face contorted into one of pleasure and lust, "You like my cock, Samui-chan?" He asked with a smirk as he held her arms and changed holds to one hand was on her tits and the other was slapping her ass.

"Yes." She screamed out as she enjoyed his cock and everything he had done to her, "I love your cock, please keep fucking me and my need pussy!" She exclaimed as she kept riding out the continuous line of pleasure he was giving her.

"Will you be my woman? I want you to stay in Konoha with me and help me with my endeavors and in return I will keep you by my side and my bed." He stated as he kept fucking her as he wanted her for both reasons since she was one hell of a fuck and her lightning and sword skills would help him in other things not to mention what her knowledge of Kumo would grant him.

Samui moaned and nodded her head rapidly, "Y-Yes! Yes! I'll be your woman and will stay by you forever, let me be yours, Naruto-sama!" She stated as she wanted it clear that she belonged to him body and soul before Naruto pulled her back and kissed her making her moan as their tongues played with each other, "Naruto-shama." She moaned through the kiss and tongue war as Naruto kept fucking her before he put them on their side and lifted Samui's leg giving him a new angle that made Samui's pussy feel even more pleasure.

Naruto controlled the kiss as he kept fucking her pussy, which was soaking wet, before he broke it, "Then you are my woman now Samui, but you will need to see if your team will join you here both for your safety and because I don't want to have to fight them if they try to keep you from me. I know the village wouldn't mind having them and from what I could sense they all seemed to be jealous of you when I was fighting you in the prelims, so they may want to join you as my women." He stated as he kept fucking Samui and she nodded.

"Yes, whatever you want just please keep fucking me and let me stay by your side." Samui stated as she couldn't think of going back to Kumo and leaving Naruto behind and not knowing if she would get to see, kiss, touch, or fuck him again and she really didn't want anyone to get in her way.

"Good, we'll work out how to keep you here after the finals since things would be too hectic for your team to just leave the next day since there are things in progress that I am working on but for now I'm just going to focus on fucking this slutty pussy of yours." He stated as his right hand groped her tits and he took her back into a kiss while fucking her at a strong pace again making her moan as she eagerly returned the kiss as her pussy was pounded relentlessly.

Five minutes later had Samui riding Naruto with her hands on his chest to steady herself while her tits bounced wildly, "Naruto-sama, please come in my pussy, I want to feel your hot sticky cum deep in my pussy to mark it as yours." She begged as she rode him hard and fast while working her hips to give him more pleasure.

Naruto smirked, "Then ride me faster and I'll reward you with my cum in your slutty pussy." He stated and Samui happily obliged and rode him faster as she wanted him to cum deep in her pussy, she wasn't worried about getting pregnant but it wouldn't be a terrible thing in her mind if it happened eventually. However, she felt that Naruto didn't want children yet and was taking every precaution he could to ensure that didn't happen and she wouldn't be one of those damn fangirls that begged him to let her have his children every moment of the day. When he was ready to have children, then she'd ask until then she'd just enjoy practicing making children.

Samui continued to ride him for over 10 minutes before Naruto flipped them so she was on her back with her legs beside her head making her squeal in pleasure as he was hitting deep at her womb again but the angle was completely different than before and she could see him fucking her pussy now and it only turned her on more, "Get ready Samui-chan, I'm gonna cum and fill your pussy with my cum." He stated and Samui nodded frantically before she pulled him down and kissed him passionately as her tongue sought out his and began their dance.

Naruto fucked her faster and faster before he finally slammed all the way in and came making Samui scream into his mouth as his cum flooded her pussy. Naruto continued thrusting in for a few more moments before he stopped and took a moment to breathe while Samui was gasping for breath while moaning. Naruto then withdrew slightly making Samui moan before she rolled over and faced his cock before she lovingly licked it clean before kissing the head slightly.

Naruto then pet her head and pulled her up for a kiss that she happily returned.

 _ *******LEMON END*******_

Naruto then broke the kiss and stood to get dressed making Samui pout, "Do you have to go, Naruto-kun?" She asked since she didn't want to be away from him that quickly. She then blinked and shook her head slightly, _"Kami damn it all, I'm starting to feel like one of those fangirls, but I can't help it when I'm around him even when we were fighting."_ Samui thought with a small blush before she felt Naruto's hand on her cheek and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'd stay longer if I could Samui-chan, but I have a meeting to go to and I'm already late because I wanted to see you." He stated making her blush and smile, "But I need to go now and you should know tomorrow I'll be leaving for a week because I have to handle some things outside the village but then I'll be back." He stated seeing her pout before she nodded and kissed him again before he finished getting dressed and smirked, "I think I'll go out the window since your teammates are kind of blocking the door since they've been watching us from the start." He stated making Samui blush and instinctively cover herself while the two at the door blushed brightly and quickly set about fixing their clothes, "I'll see you soon Samui-chan." He stated before jumping out the window leaving Samui to grab her clothes and go to the door with a massive frown as she looked at her teammates.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked with some killing intent coming off her making the other two gulp and laugh nervously.

 _With Naruto: Sarutobi Compound_

After leaving Samui to deal with her nosy teammates and making and dispelling a Shadow Clone to let his one at the appointment know he was on his way, Naruto quickly began using Shunshin to quickly get across the village to the Sarutobi Compound, where his next meeting was taking place. Upon reaching the door of the main house, he knocked three times with a hollow noise being made due to how the door was built. Naruto only waited about a minute before the door opened and he was jumped on by a blur before his lips were taken into a kiss and Naruto instinctively grabbed the ass of the one doing so before pinning them to the wall next to the door getting a female moan for his trouble. The make out session was interrupted by a shout, "Kaasan, let Naruto-Niisan in and you can have your time later!" Konohamaru's voice rang out from inside the house getting Naruto and his current make out partner to stop.

Naruto then looked at the woman, who happened to be the secretary from the Hokage Tower, and smirked at her, "Shall we, Kiara-chan?" He asked the now named Kiara, who was Hiruzen's daughter-in-law and Kono's mother.

Their little bit of fun began a week after he graduated since he had been comforting her and being a big brother to Kono since he was friendly to the family for years and it finally reached the point that he found her crying one time and then claimed her lips in a kiss and she had been one of his ever since though they hadn't gone farther than kissing and some groping. Kono was fine with it since he wanted his mother happy and Asuma didn't care one bit either since it was no business of his who his sister-in-law dated or saw after his brother died.

"Yes Naruto-kun, we shall." She stated with Naruto setting her down and taking in her figure: She had DD cups that Naruto knew from feeling were firm and sensitive, her ass was toned and heart shaped from her training as a ninja even though she wasn't registered as one, her legs were slender but showed some muscle to them, her hips were wide, her body slender but had some muscle to it in the right places, she had long black hair done in a braided ponytail, hazel eyes with green flecks, a clear complexion, and she finished with light makeup to accentuate her beautiful features. She was wearing a sleeveless red kimono top, form fitting pants, and heeled sandals similar to what Tsunade of the Sannin would wear only the main difference was that her heel was sharpened to a point so she could kick with some extra pain.

Walking into the house with her on his arm, they saw Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen's youngest and only living son; Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hiruzen's only grandchild and Kiara's son; and Biwako Sarutobi, Hiruzen's wife and who did not appear as an old woman like many would believe as she knew the Genjutsu that made Tsunade and Mito look young and had used it herself. She had black hair done up in a large bun, DD cup breasts that looked firm, slender legs with wide hips, muscles that showed she took her ninja career seriously, and she was dressed in a regal style black kimono with red kunai all over it and it was slitted at the bottom to show off her legs and heels. Now, as for why she was doing this, it was primarily to attract the attention of a certain blond that Kiara was hanging on after a certain incident was made known to them all and Naruto was always kind to her, "Hey Naruto, is everything almost ready?" Asuma asked as he wanted their plan to be put into action as soon as possible.

Naruto sat on the couch with Kiara right next to him, "Almost, unfortunately there is no way to go through with it until after the exams are over and it also works out since one of my sources informs me that he plans to send for Tsunade to be Hokage after the finals." Naruto stated making them frown before they nodded since their target couldn't be removed before the exams were over or it could raise suspicion.

Some of you may be wondering who their target was, well, it was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. The reason for this was discovered a few months ago and it was VERY angering for the family when Naruto showed them the proof. What did he do? Well, he intentionally sent his eldest son, Kudo Sarutobi, to die on a mission as a way to push people into fighting for the village more and to secure his place as the Sarutobi clan head even further. The proof was the mission detail analysis that was real and the one that Kudo had been given and the real one listed a squad of Iwa nin giving some bandits support while the fake said that the bandits were only supported by a Chunin at best as well as listing a lower number of bandits in the area. The biggest thing was that the mission was to scout and be diplomatic with the group as the client was willing to negotiate with the bandits, but Hiruzen gave an elimination order for the camp instead and then Kudo's reinforcements that he requested were conveniently delayed a full day, which happened to be enough time for Kudo to get captured and killed before the reinforcements then removed the camp.

When Naruto found this out, he showed Biwako and Asuma first and they were in denial for a while before Naruto kept showing them the evidence and they were pissed at Hiruzen and they then helped Naruto show Kiara and Kono and now they were agreed to let Naruto handle killing the bastard, which was a bit easier said than done since the backlash that could come not only upon Naruto but the whole village since leaving it without a Hokage could cause quite a few problems and, while Naruto now had the power, he didn't have the experience needed to take over. These things together were why it was good that the chosen successor was Tsunade since she could help Naruto a lot if he got her onto his side of things or better yet his side and his bed. It was also why Biwako was starting to see Naruto in a different light especially after seeing him flirt and make out with Kiara so much, she was just afraid he'd never consider her.

Shaking those thoughts away for now, "Anyway, besides the status of things, I wanted to let y'all know that I will be leaving the village for a week to handle some of my business and then I'll be back." He stated since it was no secret to them that he oversaw one section of the RLD.

"Alright, hopefully we can move forward soon after the Finals since I really want to stop pretending to chase after Kurenai, it's getting old really fast." He stated with a sigh since it was Hiruzen that wanted him to pursue Kurenai stating she was a "more refined woman for a Sarutobi" than the woman Asuma liked.

Naruto nodded with a smirk, "Yes, I am sure Jeanne will be happy she can finally stake her claim to you and you her since she and Bayo-chan have been scaring away any man with enough guts to try and flirt with her." He stated making Asuma blush and sputter causing the other occupants to laugh.

Once they calmed down, Naruto addressed them, "Once he's removed, you'll each have parts to play like we planned so be ready once the Finals are ready to start since things are going to escalate around there." Naruto stated getting their attention before he went on to explain his plans for the Finals and for what Orochimaru had planned and what roles they'd play.

 _Next morning: East Gate: 7 A.M._

Naruto waited patiently for the Anbu that would be escorting him to where he needed to go and was glad she arrived on time as he felt the chakra signature land next to him and he stood before looking at her, "Shall we?" He asked and Cat nodded before they took off heading for Naruto's destination.

However, after 20 minutes of tree jumping and Naruto sensing for anyone following them and finding no one, he stopped on a branch and grabbed her before pinning her to the tree, taking her mask off, and claiming her lips in a kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck as she happily returned the kiss, "Naruto-sama." Cat aka Yugao Uzuki moaned as Naruto kissed her and his hands moved down to her breasts and ass making her moan.

They broke for air a minute or so later with Yugao panting and Naruto brought his right hand up and caressed her cheek, "I missed you, Yugao-chan." He stated as he rubbed her cheek since he hadn't been able to see her in months due to the schedules they had to keep.

"I missed you too, Naruto-sama." She stated as she leaned into the hand of her lover and master. It wasn't widely known, but Yugao actually grew up in the RLD with her mother and had worked hard to get the respect she now held before her mother was killed almost four years ago. It had nearly broken her before Naruto came to her and presented the culprits responsible and told Yugao she could do whatever she wanted to them since it happened in his territory and the other bosses couldn't interfere. Yugao had made them beg for death for over an hour before Naruto just finally put them down stating her mother wouldn't want her to keep going. It was right on that que that Yugao had broken down and Naruto comforted her and consoled her before paying for her mother's funeral and Yugao had been loyal to him for a while before he then saved her from being raped when she was ambushed by a group of Aizen's thugs that wanted a new slut for their sector and then nursed her back to health afterwards since he had the suspicions that Hiruzen had been funding Aizen in order to try and remove Naruto's authority in the RLD.

After that, Yugao was more loyal to Naruto than anyone else in the entire village and had presented herself to him on more than one occasion should he wish to have her, but he had told her more than once that he was not going to have her until he knew that he could keep her and not have the Hokage getting suspicious. She had accepted but wanted to be with him soon since everyone kept bugging her about dating Hayate, which was too weird for her and him to think about. You see, not many knew it but Yugao and Hayate were half siblings as they had the same father and had never once considered dating but they decided that keeping people thinking they may date was effective in keeping all the assholes from trying to ask them out until they had an actual relationship. Hayate actually liked a woman in Naruto's district and was waiting to join Naruto's soldiers once he could get away clean without causing Naruto or himself extra problems.

"I'm sorry things have been taking so long, but it shouldn't be too much longer till you can just stay with me as my good little slave." He stated making her smile in pure joy before she hugged him and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck making him chuckle, "It will have to be after the finals and Tsunade is brought back for the Hokage position since I will ensure Hiruzen sends me with whoever it is to bring her back and once she is and I have gotten under my control, you can quit Anbu and be my servant." He stated and she nodded happily.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I will serve and protect you for the rest of my life." She stated devotedly and Naruto chuckled before he raised her chin and kissed her lightly.

"I know you will, now let's go." He stated and she nodded before she put her mask back on and they took off once again.

 _A day later: Wave Country_

Naruto and Yugao made good time to Wave as they moved about at their full speed and only paused briefly to see that Wave named their bridge after him and Naruto had to smirk since his people were guarding the bridge like he had told some of the people they would.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto led Yugao to where he knew Tazuna the bridge builder lived. Upon arriving, Naruto found a few guards there and they nodded in respect to him before he knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened showing the old man and he smiled, "Naruto, sir, hello please come in." Tazuna stated since Naruto had given a large bundle of money to Wave and even had several of his people here to protect the bridge and get security for Wave before he also set up his own businesses too.

"How are things Tazuna?" Naruto asked as he sat on a couch with Yugao standing beside him protectively and Tazuna sat across from him.

"Good, everything's been good though Tsunami has been a little antsy waiting for you to come back." He stated with a chuckle before turning back to serious matters, "The economy has recovered entirely and your new businesses are only helping especially with the added security you provided. Also, as you requested the Daimyo began having all of our traders begin listening to any and all rumors they come across and the shops and everything have been doing the same for any travelers and tourists we get and I've been the one cataloguing the information that comes by basically turning the entire country into a large spy network for you." Tazuna reported and Naruto nodded while Yugao was impressed with what her master had already achieved but said nothing until she was addressed.

"That's good, if you will leave the documentations with me I will review them while you attend to any other duties you have." He stated and Tazuna nodded before he stood and left planning to hit the brothel Naruto had set up in town to enjoy himself with. After he left, Yugao sat beside Naruto and laid her head on his shoulder as she kissed along his neck and collarbone while Naruto read over the reports burning the irrelevant one with some fire chakra and sealing the relevant ones away to thoroughly review later.

He was about to start making out with Yugao for a bit before he handled the reason he was there in the first place when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Tsunami coming down looking as gorgeous as she was months ago, when she became his woman.

 _Flashback: Day they arrived at Tazuna's Home_

Everyone had gone to bed except for Naruto as he couldn't sleep and left the room to stretch his legs before he heard moaning from downstairs and went to see what was going on and found Tsunami there in only a robe playing with herself.

 _ *******LEMON START*******_

Naruto walked up behind her and put his hands in her robe and began groping her tits making her widen her eyes and gasp before she turned to see Naruto there before he kissed her making her moan as he began playing with her nipples and pinching them. Naruto then came around and got on top of her as he kept making out with her and teasing her nipples before he felt her wrap her arms around him and return the kiss.

After a while, Naruto broke it and looked at a blushing Tsunami, "Mind if I help you with your problem, Tsunami-chan?" He asked making her blush.

"I-I don't know about this." She stated even though she could feel his erection against her body and his hands were still playing with her breasts.

Naruto smirked, "Why not? It's no commitments and when I leave then I leave and that's it." He stated as he groped her breasts more, "You get to enjoy the feeling of sex again and I get a hot MILF to fuck while I'm here." He stated before he pulled her robe off her shoulders showing her large F cups that were begging for attention and he obliged by sucking on her nipples making her moan as he kept going before he pulled her up and onto his lap making her gasp as his erection was now pushing right against her pussy.

Naruto kept sucking her tits before he added grinding his erection into making her moan more before she had to cover her mouth to hide her scream from cumming from the rest of the house. As she came down, she idly noticed Naruto removing her robe entirely and feeling her large ass before he put her on her knees in front of him and freed his cock, "Suck it." He ordered and Tsunami didn't hesitate to obey since that orgasm was one of the biggest she had had in a long time.

Tsunami quickly leaned forward and began to eagerly lick his cock while she played with her tits and pussy, "That's a good girl." Naruto stated as he pet her head before he made her take his cock into her mouth and she moaned as she began sucking it eagerly. Tsunami worked more and more into her mouth as she licked it inside her mouth until she was bottoming out on his cock and sucking it like it was the tastiest thing in the world before she began humming too and Naruto groaned and retaliated by pinching one of her nipples making her moan around his cock.

Naruto groaned as Tsunami kept sucking and bobbing her head rapidly, "Get ready, Tsunami-chan, I'm going to cum." He stated before filling her mouth making her scream in surprise before she eagerly began drinking it down.

Once Tsunami drank all of his cum down, she slowly took her mouth off making sure to clean his cock with her tongue as she went before she released it with an audible POP before she stood and showed her body to Naruto before she grabbed her robe and took Naruto's hand before leading him to her room.

 _Next day_

Kakashi knocked on the bathroom door and waited before hearing Tsunami's voice while it was muffled by the shower going, "Who is it?" He heard and could have sworn he heard her moan but shrugged it off.

"It's me Tsunami-san, I was wondering if you had seen Naruto?" He asked while only being able to hear the shower running and the possible moan.

"O-oh, I think he said something about doing some morning laps before breakfast. He left just a little while ago." She stated while in truth Naruto was currently in the shower with her and fucking her large ass with reckless abandon and had been for over an hour now since he stayed in her room the night before and immediately joined her in the shower just after. Tsunami had never had anyone in her ass before and was honestly confused about why since it was nothing but enjoyable since Naruto started doing it along with slapping her ass and only stopped the slapping when the knock on the door occurred.

She was broken from her musings by Kakashi's reply, "Hmm, I see, well alright then. If he's not back within an hour then he's getting left out of team training." Kakashi stated before walking away and Naruto growled before Tsunami turned his head and kissed him while his left hand went to her tits and began groping them roughly making her moan into his mouth.

Tsunami then broke the kiss, "It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun, you can just spend the time fucking me." She stated before Naruto slapped her ass making her moan, "Oh, does that make you excited? Does it make you want to punish me for being such a naughty whore of a mother? Then punish me Naruto-kun, punish me with your big fat cock." She stated and Naruto grabbed her face and brought her back to kiss her and she happily returned it as their tongues danced with each other. Yeah… Naruto was going to miss team training for sure.

 _Two days later_

Naruto was in the forest pissed beyond belief at Tsunami's brat named Inari claiming they were going to die and knew nothing about pain. Not only did the kid have the gall to suggest Naruto would lose to that puny bastard, but then had the balls to say that he knew nothing about pain. HIM! It was for this reason that he was currently wrecking the forest but stopped as a presence was behind him, "Naruto-kun." Tsunami stated as she stood behind him at a bit of a distance just to be safe.

"I'm alright Tsunami-chan, but that kid of yours needs to start watching his mouth." Naruto stated as he leaned against the tree he was about to destroy before Tsunami showed up.

"I know Naruto-kun, Inari has become a bit of a coldhearted brat despite my best efforts to change him after his surrogate father died. However, that is no excuse for how he spoke to you, which is why." She stated before stopping making Naruto turn before he saw her undressing and standing before him in nothing but heels and he could see her nipples were rock hard and her pussy was leaking down her legs, "Please use my body to take out your frustration and calm yourself. I'll do anything you want and will be ready to fuck whenever you want." She stated before Naruto walked up to her and pushed her to her knees where she quickly fished his cock out and began sucking it with abandon.

Naruto groaned and grabbed her head before he began fucking her face making her moan as she sucked his cock and took it all into her mouth and throat. She actually really loved it when Naruto would get rough with her and she could only imagine the lucky woman or women that he fucked when he was older since he still had time to grow and would only get better. She then screamed when he bottomed out and came down her throat which she eagerly drank down, "I hope you're ready, Tsunami-chan, because I don't plan on letting you sleep tonight." Naruto stated as he pulled his cock out of her mouth and Tsunami took a few breaths before she looked at Naruto with a smile and turned around and laid her head on the grass putting her ass in the air.

"If that's what it takes, then by all means fuck me all night long." She stated shaking her ass enticingly since she couldn't hide the fact she had started to become addicted to his cock and was hoping that the mission they were on would take a long time to complete so she could keep him around for a long while and continue being his fuckslut.

Naruto smirked and made a handsign before two more Naruto's popped into existence and Tsunami widened her eyes as her pussy leaked even more. One Naruto got under her, one lined up behind her, and the last went around in front. The first shoved his cock into her pussy making her gasp before her mouth was plugged by the cock in front of her and the last shoved his into her ass making her scream in pleasure. The pleasure only increased when the Narutos began adding to her pleasure since the one below her was sucking and biting her tits, the Naruto behind her was slapping her ass, and the one in front of her was fucking her face.

Tsunami was only able to scream and moan in pleasure as Naruto used her boy like she told him to and was loving every second of it. Yup, Tsunami really wanted them to stay for as long as possible.

 _2 more days later_

Inari entered the house and frowned finding no one there even though there was a pot on the stove, "Kaasan?" He called not hearing any reply and frowned, "Where is she? She should be here making me lunch and only me so I can laugh at those stupid ninjas that think they can beat Gato and that loser with the blond hair needs to hurry up and die so he'll stop looking at Kaasan like he has been and she'll stop acting weird." He stated annoyed at things before he paused hearing a moan from somewhere and some thumping and he paled, "GHOSTS!" He shouted in fear before running out of the house.

Unknown to Inari, his mother was in the pantry right next to him being double teamed by Naruto and a clone as she sucked off the clone and Naruto fucked her pussy while she now also had a collar and leash around her neck and her ass was bright red from Naruto slapping it repeatedly. This had come about as Naruto had found Tsunami cooking and just pulled her skirt up and shoved his cock into her ass making Tsunami moan before she was pulled back by her hair and taken into a kiss which she gladly returned and Naruto made a clone for her to service before they moved to the pantry when a clone outside popped informing Naruto that Inari was coming back.

Upon hearing her son's words, Tsunami was VERY unhappy as she was falling for Naruto since he only treated her like a slut when she wanted it and she had given him permission to just fuck her as his leisure the day before and now her bastard of a son dared to say he wanted Naruto to die and stay away from her?! Tsunami wasn't sure she wanted to stay as Inari's mother if this was how he was going to act. She was already considering going with Naruto to Konoha and living with him as his housekeeper/slut full time and this was just pushing her in that direction since she wasn't exactly feeling the love for Inari at the moment.

She broke from her musings as Naruto slapped her ass hard making her moan while the clone in front of her held her head with one hand and started groping and slapping her tits with the other making her moan more. Yeah, she would go with Naruto.

 _Final 2 days later: Night_

Tsunami was in her room somewhat depressed as earlier that day two thugs had tried to take her and Inari had told them to go right ahead and take her and didn't even bat an eyelash when they decided to have some "fun" with her before delivering her to Gato. That was when Naruto came and killed the two before turning a furious eye at Inari as he comforted Tsunami. When asked why he would do that to his mother, Inari simply stated that she was nothing to him after how she kept trying to get him to apologize for saying the truth that Naruto and the others were going to die and that Naruto had no business telling him otherwise.

The words had cut into Tsunami deeply and she finally just begged Naruto to take her away and let her live with him as Inari was no son of hers any longer and Naruto had kissed her before stopping Inari from trying to stab him with one of the thugs' swords while Inari was claiming that if Naruto was dead he'd get his mother back and Tsunami finally lashed out with what she could grab and killed Inari with one of Naruto's Kunai.

After she did it, she only blinked at her work and stared at her hand covered in blood before Naruto quickly made a clone and had him take the sword from the ground and cut Inari along the same path and then stab Inari in the heart just to make it believable that neither Tsunami nor Naruto were responsible and Naruto had helped Tsunami clean up before putting her in her room and kissed her with what she felt was love before he told her he would be back soon to help her through anything that she was going through but first he had to make sure Gato was dead. She had numbly nodded before Naruto left a clone with her and took off.

Now she was sitting in her room waiting and she had already heard from Sakura and Tazuna that Gato was dead and they were free, but all she could think about was wanting Naruto with her. She wanted him to hold her, to love her, to please her, and to take her whenever he wanted and give her children she knew would never betray her or become such cold bastards.

She broke from her musings when her door opened and in stepped Naruto and she quickly stood and rushed to him before throwing her arms around him and kissed him with tears running down her face and Naruto returned it and walked her to the bed before he sat on it with her on his lap and she wrapped her legs around him.

After a minute or two of making out, they separated for air and Tsunami nuzzled his neck while Naruto stroked her back, "Please Naruto-kun, take me with you when you leave. I'll be your live-in fucktoy and servant and will do whatever you want. I just want to stay with you and have your children in the future, please." She stated/begged as she held him tight and felt Naruto sigh.

"Tsunami-chan, I would gladly have you as my personal slut and servant, but to do so now would make it very hard for me in my village as I am not well liked." He stated making Tsunami tear up as she thought he was going to leave her, "However, if you can be patient, I promise that when it is safe to do so, I will come back and take you to my village for you to live with me as my servant." He stated and she teared up before she hugged him tighter and said she would wait for him over and over again.

Naruto then lifted her head and kissed her and she happily returned it before they quickly stripped and Tsunami put her collar on before she mounted Naruto and began to immediately moan and bounce on his cock, "Naruto-sama, your cock is big!" She moaned as she rode him hard and fast as her tits bounced wildly.

Tsunami and Naruto continued for the entire night and fucked every chance they had for the following week that the bridge was being built and on the final night, Naruto had fucked Tsunami to the point she was passed out and sore and had a bloated stomach from how much cum he had left in her to the point they were both surprised she hadn't gotten pregnant.

 _ *******FLASHBACK/LEMON END*******_

Naruto broke from his musings as Tsunami caught sight of him there and lit up with joy before she rushed over and tackled him in a hug, "Naruto-sama!" She shouted happily as she kissed him quickly and moaned at feeling his tongue enter her mouth and she accepted gleefully before she separated from him, "I missed you so much." She stated holding him tightly as he stroked her back.

Naruto chuckled, "I missed you too, Tsunami-chan, but you're being rude to one of my people." He stated and Tsunami stopped and looked to see Yugao there with a small smile and blush on her face.

"OH! I'm sorry, I'm Tsunami, Naruto-sama's personal servant, housekeeper, and slut." She stated and Yugao nodded to her.

"Hello, I'm Yugao Uzuki, I'm Naruto-sama's woman and bodyguard." She stated with a smile and Tsunami nodded in return.

"Now, I'm glad you two can get along since you'll both be living with me soon enough." He stated making Tsunami turn to him with a hopeful expression and Naruto smirked, "Yes, you're coming with me when I leave here, Tsunami-chan." He stated making Tsunami squeal in happiness before she kissed him again.

Once he got her to calm down, "Now, I need to attend to something but then I will be back and we can spend the day talking and getting reacquainted." He stated and Tsunami pouted before nodding and got off his lap before smirking and got on Yugao's lap making her blush before she leaned in and kissed her.

Naruto chuckled as he got up to leave and Tsunami broke the kiss before pulling Yugao upstairs to her bedroom. Naruto shook his head and left the house before heading to where he knew two graves were.

It took 25 minutes to get there as he was in no rush and he found the two graves with one having a large sword as a marker and Naruto first took the blade and sealed it away before he dug up the second grave and found Haku's body partially decomposed. Haku was a future subordinate for him if Zabuza had died during the battle as he had met Haku just after the night he fucked Tsunami in the forest as her first gangbang and Haku had found them the next day and he had convinced her to join him only if he had nothing to do with Zabuza's death if he did in fact die at the bridge only for him to react too slowly to stop her from taking the Chidori to the chest.

Now he was here to give her a new chance at life, which was why he was currently kneeling and putting his hand over her before crimson chakra flooded over her and sealed the wound up and revitalized her body since it was both Edo Tensei and Kyubi's chakra filling her.

A minute or so later, Haku's heart began to beat before she opened her eyes gasping for air and looking around frantically before her eyes landed on Naruto and she blushed with a smile, "Naruto-sama, you brought me back?" She asked and Naruto nodded with a slightly serious face and Haku looked down, "I'm sorry I jumped in front of Zabuza-sama when that attack was aimed at him, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." She stated and was on the verge of tears knowing that Zabuza must have died if Naruto was here and there was another grave next to her and it felt like she had failed them both when she was a tool that was meant to serve them both and she couldn't even do that.

She broke from her sadness as Naruto brought her chin up, "I understand Haku, I would have probably been disappointed if you had just stood there and let him die. However, now you are my servant and tool and I expect you to act as such and I will be happy to care for and protect you just like I promised the first time we met and that includes the intimacy as well." He stated with a small smile before turning serious at the end and Haku smiled happily as tears came down her face.

"I swear upon my life that I will serve you Naruto-sama to the best of my ability and my body, mind, heart, and soul are all yours for eternity." She stated bowing her head before Naruto lifted her and kissed her making her blush and moan as she readily returned it.

"Good, now come along so you can see Tsunami-chan and one of my other subordinates." He stated as he lifted her bridal style making her blush before he took off in a Shunshin already planning what he had left to do before the finals.

 **DONE!**

 **Whew that took a lot out of me trying to remember what all I had written and what all I still had to write, but here it is so excuse the wait.**

 **Anyway, yes Haku is alive and female (sorry to the people who don't like this but I don't know why it is such a huge problem) and you all got to see several of Naruto's other people and women.**

 **Next time will be the Finals, probably some flashbacks, and the invasion**

 **For those who are interested, I have a poll up for my next Non-Naruto fic so check it out if you want.**

 **That's it, later everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Finals

**Hey everyone, welcome back. Sorry for the delay, but for those who read this and my Lich King fic, well you may have an idea but for those that don't: My Note folder; where I keep all my notes for my fics on where I'm going each chapter, what I want to add to the arsenals or harems, and what specifics I want to change; was corrupted somehow so I had to rebuild the ENTIRE thing from scratch. For those wondering: Yes, I am using a new computer and a new flashdrive and still this happened.**

 **Then it was further delayed as I was writing on my grandparents' computer and it fucking crashed taking all my progress with it. However, I think this version ended up better than the other one so while annoyed, I'm happy with it.**

 **Anyway, this is the finals and start of the invasion. As promised, there aren't any lemons or limes in this but a few are implied since Gaia/Gaara wanted the same treatment Samui got and his girls at his home will have been missing him. There will be at least one next chapter since I plan for Naruto to "recruit" Tsunade nearly immediately since he'll want her on his side and in his bed for various reasons.**

 **I'm glad to see a lot of y'all like me adding in some new women and there are others that can be added and one of whom has been agreed to by Tremor, but I know a lot of y'all also want Naruto women so let me know if you want me to add some new ones or not.**

 **Also, forgot to mention this last chapter, Tenten's mother is Cattleya from Queen's Blade for those that didn't know her and Chun-chan is Chun Li from Street Fighter.**

 **Next, a couple of y'all have asked for Sasuke and Kakashi to be female and a few for Guy to be a woman too (I will have the eyebrows be part of a Henge if done) and I'm not sure what to do since both having them be women and having them be normal have appeal. So, go ahead and let me know what you think. Be warned, though, male Kakashi and Sasuke will be dead by the end of the fic whereas female ones may be turned towards being Naruto's servants either willingly or through seal work.**

 **Lastly, I'm not going to show all the fights since I don't want to make this go on and on and some of the fights would be very skewed towards one person over the other so I don't want to go over fights that really are not worth it since I couldn't get into them fully.**

 **Well, that should be it, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or a few things here outside of some custom items and jutsu; would be nice if I did, but I don't… be nice to have the money.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts" / text_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts"**_

' _ **Above's conversation though'**_

 **Chapter 4: Finals**

 _ **Chunin Stadium: Day of the Finals**_

It was a bright and busy day in Konoha due to the Chunin Exam finals taking place since it meant many visiting dignitaries and traveling vendors, which meant that the stores were open early to try and get some big sales from the rich people coming through to either get some entertainment, see the potential strength of the villages, or place bets on the fights.

Naturally, Naruto's holdings in the RLD were making him a tidy profit as well especially with Dosu keeping the employees in line and punishing anyone that tried to interfere in the businesses. Yamamoto and Bayonetta were also making money especially since all three divisions were running bets and bookkeeping on the coming fights, naturally Naruto was the favored to win the whole thing in the RLD.

The most packed place was the stadium filled with ninja and foreigners that wanted to watch the fights with most being ninja from Konoha who had the day off… or at least that was the cover story since they were actually in place to ambush the ambushers from Sound and Suna since if their so called allies could be swayed so easily then they were no allies of theirs and the Hokage gave express notice no to touch the female Subaku siblings or their Sensei since they were turning on Suna as soon as the attack began.

When asked how or why, Hiruzen merely told them that he had someone that was able to sway them. In reality, after he returned from Wave with Tsunami and Haku in tow, Naruto had "visited" Gaia like she had requested and it was interesting to say the least as Naruto rubbed and groped her and Gaia would in turn grind her ass against his crotch and Gaia felt the madness in her ebbing away as she felt her mother be happy she found someone. Naruto had theorized that perhaps Shukaku was mimicking her mother's voice and her mother was really sealed into the sand which is what protected her which is why the sand even when she was drained of chakra blocked attacks and always acted as a second pair of eyes.

Naturally this pissed Gaia off at her father even more, but Naruto had to sadly remind her that her father was already dead so she could settle for killing several Suna and Sound ninja. That little bit of incentive got him a passionate make out with the one tailed container and the two had pushed it to the limits and by the end Gaara was on the bed exhausted, leaking from all three holes, and had a very satisfied smile on her face while Naruto was still feeling good.

Naruto then informed Temari and Baki of how things were going to play out and how Kankuro had no place in the plan, which was a slightly bitter pill to swallow until Naruto showed them documents that Orochimaru had stolen from the Kazekage showing that Baki was to be executed for not training his son properly and not keeping his youngest on a tighter leash and Temari was going to be given to several of his prominent ninja for breeding material while Kankuro was to be trained to become the next Kazekage. Naturally, this pissed the two off and they decided to side with Naruto on things, though only Naruto knew the documents were fake since he made them using what Orochimaru and Kabuto used as spies and assuming identities. Thus he was very skilled at forging documents and signatures.

With his three new allies secured, Naruto began training his body to use Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Yoroi's abilities and skills while also training his different girls in new abilities and refining their skills. There was also the case of Samui's team, but he hadn't talked to them even after Samui told him she could hear them through the walls moaning his name in desire. Naruto decided to… acquire them during the invasion and show them why his side was the best side.

How you may ask? Well he had Haku, Karin, Samui, and Bayonetta waiting on standby to grab and tell them what was going on and offer them a place in his growing group while Kin handled another of Orochimaru's minions and turned her to his side. Out of Orochimaru's sound 5, there were only two that Naruto had an interest in for recruits and the other three were disposable and thus would die before the invasion was over. Gaia also had a side mission of talking to Fu and convincing her that staying with at least two other Jinchūriki would be a good idea rather than go to a village that repeatedly commissioned Konoha for a seal to enslave her to their will both as a weapon and breeder and would show her "proof" of it.

For Naruto's girls' progress, Sakura had become more devoted to being his slave and bitch while also taking her training seriously to ensure she had a chance to beat Shikamaru and it wasn't disappointing. So far she had a few Genjutsu, some medical jutsu, and some attacks with weapons that would make her effective in combat. On another note of Sakura's, Naruto was unable to meet with her mother due to conflicting schedules and decided to make it a point to visit her after the invasion since he felt it would be quite enjoyable when it was over.

Haku was training to regain her former speed and skills and was also using a pair of Kama now at Naruto's insistence since they went with her style of fighting. She was also pushing her ice abilities to further degrees since she wanted to prove herself as Naruto's tool and loyal servant. The latter was coming along though she still blushed when she remembered the foursome she had with Naruto, Yugao, and Tsunami as Tsunami had gotten Yugao and herself dressed up for Naruto and then the real fun started since Tsunami wasn't shy about doing anything to please someone even going down on a girl while they were being fucked or waiting their turn to be fucked and it only got crazier as Naruto took his lust out on them, which they were happy to help with.

Tsunami had settled into the house easily taking to wearing lingerie, an apron, or a mini skirt and bra only when in the house and took care of the grocery shopping and the cooking, though she put on normal clothing for shopping. She regularly helped the other girls in the house by giving them a pleasurable break and Naruto even used her to train the other girls as they would be expected to perform different tasks while Tsunami teased their bodies and attempted to distract them.

Karin was a dutiful maid as she used Shadow Clones to take care of her "duties" while training and was able to start making chains from chakra while also increasing her medic and combat skills since a medic left open in combat was a soon to be dead medic, not that many medics paid attention to that tidbit. She still wore the skimpy maid outfit that she chose and had no shame about it and properly cleaned the compound while making sure her ass was sticking out each time she bent over.

Kin worked almost as hard as Haku to prove herself as she didn't want Naruto to suddenly change his mind and consider her expendable, which was why whenever he wasn't home or he was preoccupied she was in training clothes and working herself to the bone then she'd shower and be back in the bikini to show off to Naruto with the vibrator and butt plug taken out only when she used the bathroom and showered or when Naruto wanted her. Kin was becoming proficient in Senbon and Haku was teaching her the pressure points and nerves to hit with Senbon. Kin also expanded her sound based Genjutsu with different notes for each bell she had on her senbon, different combination of notes meant different Genjutsu.

Samui's training was good for what they were able to get in as Naruto helped her with her swordsmanship and her lighting nature while also expanding her repertoire so she wouldn't be as predictable in the off chance she had to fight her teammates. Samui had been informed by Naruto he was taking several women and planned to take over Konoha and expand his money making operations to ensure he was set for life and ensure no one could touch him. Samui was actually very supportive and enthusiastic about it and just wanted him, his massages, and his dick to herself some times in return for her help in anything he wanted, which was easily agreed to. They also had frequent massages, which Anko began asking for too, and Samui would end up relaxed and more exhausted and satisfied afterwards. Part of the reason she was agreeable was because apparently she was a bit of a girly girl too in that she liked expensive things but never actually needed to have them at all times and with a powerful, well hung, rich man by her side she could have everything she wanted and would help him get what he wanted.

Anko was also working hard, both for training and proving to Naruto she was worth his affection, and was learning everything that Orochimaru withheld from her when she was his apprentice and improving her own skills that she gained after she and Orochimaru parted ways. She also taught the girls different interrogation, torture, and seduction techniques just in case the need would ever arise and was happy that she was the only one right now allowed to share the master bedroom with Naruto, which made her feel good since she was the only one he mentioned being his wife to so far. She wasn't an ass about it though and wasn't delusional enough to think he wouldn't pick others to marry too, but still it felt good to her that she was the only one at the moment and possibly the first he offered to.

Yugao and the others females he had were also doing daily routines and training but Naruto wasn't able to help with that since if they began coming to his home too much it would draw attention and even if he had the Hokage under his command it still was very risky since too many ninja still didn't care for Naruto. Thus, he didn't want them to suspect something was up and he'd have to wait till the invasion since he planned to remove some obstacles to his path and let the blame fall on Sound and Suna.

Asuma and the others of his allies were already prepared in addition to Konoha's forces except they were going to remove some of Konoha's forces as well. His biggest help with this part was going to be Danzo and his Root.

After returning from Wave, Naruto had set up and appointment with Danzo via the Root Anbu that were to follow him the minute he got back into the village. The two had met peacefully and Naruto had told him his business partner was now destroyed and gave Naruto everything he had because of his stupidity. Normally that would have made Danzo annoyed or upset and he simply would have killed Naruto then and there, but he was intrigued by what the young man would do since like Hiruzen he knew Naruto had control of a large section of the RLD and was making the village and Naruto himself money because of it.

Then came Naruto's offer, he'd help Danzo make Konoha the top dog in the entire Elemental Nations and in exchange Danzo supported him when it came to being Hokage and let him turn different women into his servants, wives, and breeders. He had made it clear Danzo wouldn't be Hokage, he was too well known by the older generation in the outside villages and too many of the Clan Heads didn't trust him, but Naruto would ensure Root was restarted and operational again and with Naruto taking different women with unique traits and skills it would ensure several different Uzumaki offspring that would strengthen the village in the next generation plus with Naruto's talents combined with Orochimaru's he could bolster Konoha's spy network, research departments, jutsu libraries, and more.

All Naruto wanted was women he aimed for, the RLD stays his turf, and Danzo's help in finding Kushina and killing the assholes. Needless to say, Danzo was intrigued and it became even more intriguing when Naruto showed him documents that showed Himura was ready to throw Danzo under the bus if ever needed and was going to have Koharu, Danzo's secret lover, put under his "authority." Naturally that pissed Danzo off and it made it worse that Hiruzen had signed off on everything so long as he had "visitation" rights to Koharu and Danzo knew what that meant clear as day.

It was his love/desire for Koharu that made him preach emotions were useless since this very situation could come and haunt a person! Using her allowed them to gain leverage over him when he could have just said he didn't care and let them kill her so no one would have leverage, but he couldn't bring himself not to care about Koharu it was his one weakness that he both hated and appreciated.

It only got worse when it showed documents accounting for who in Root Himura and Hiruzen had planted there and made sure were loyal to them and not Danzo. So Naruto added incentive to the deal that he'd have his best guarding Koharu at all times until they could remove Himura, Hiruzen, and the fake Root.

It was several minutes of intense silence between them until Danzo agreed and even gave Naruto two new subordinates: a pale emotionless boy named Sai and a blank yet still sexy girl named Nemu. Naruto put them to use learning what they were capable of and had Sai on standby for some assassinations in the village while Nemu was put with Yugao to ensure certain… people made it to his home in one piece and ensure no invaders got within 10 yards of his home.

Back to the here and now, the majority of competitors were on the arena floor waiting the start with the majority noticing Sasuke being absent while some noticed Naruto missing though Gaia knew exactly where he was as did Fu and Yugito since they had become rather attuned to his signature with Yugito being because she couldn't stop her body from heating up every time she caught his scent on Samui when she returned to the hotel. Fu it was because her senses had locked onto him since the display at the tower and then the few times she saw him, she had to leave and find an area to relieve herself of the pent up lust and desire and for both it was getting harder and harder every time.

Unknown to the two, their Biju were responding to Kyubi venting pheromones through Naruto that attracted/spoke to other Biju making the two girls feel the side effects of it since Kyubi was basically informing the two others that his container was strong and ready to handle and protect them. The two Biju responded in kind by venting their own pheromones hitting the two teenage girls so they were getting their own hormones getting kicked up to entice them to mate with Naruto whenever he was near. As for Shukaku, well he was kind strangled by the seal being improved a bit by Naruto and Gaia and her mother's own sheer will so he couldn't interfere anymore.

At the moment, Naruto was standing atop the wall looking around and saw that the "Kazekage" was there with Hiruzen along with the Raikage and Tsuchikage with a couple guards each and then there was a woman with red hair wearing a dress with two guards that he didn't recognize and from the lack of robes she wasn't the Mizukage. Naruto smirked knowing he'd get his name out there before he turned his attention down at the arena floor analyzing the competition and found none of them had enough skill or power to make him worry. It would be annoying if he had to fight one of his fellow Jinchūriki, but it wasn't something he was drastically worried about.

Sakura wouldn't stand a chance though he'd ensure she showed her skills to show growth and that her training paying off. Anko would ensure Kakashi couldn't take credit for it if the cyclops bothered to show up on time, which was doubtful, and she'd ensure credit went to her and him since he had Anko help Sakura with some things.

Neji was going to be defeated after Naruto was done showing why you don't fuck with someone that's his ally. Naruto would make it painfully clear to the village and the few Hyuga not in his pocket not to fuck with him once he decimated the famed Hyuga prodigy in a straight up fight. He only planned to use one jutsu in the fight but it was going to prolong Neji's punishment rather than actually affect the fight.

It also reminded him he needed to "visit" Hinata or have her over at some point and to set a meeting up with Hiashi to talk business since there were some business items to discuss as well as personal ones. Hinata was more a… socializing affair since he had explained to her that she could be in a relationship with him and help him, but she would not be his wife since he needed a specific kind of woman. Normally she would have broken down and everything but thanks to the seal that was on her it made her a bit more understanding and fueled her fire to try and prove she was worthy of being his wife. Though at the moment he only had two prospects within the village, both of his choice and his other girls not caring if they were married or not.

Back onto the competitors though, Shikamaru wouldn't be a threat since he doubted he would win against Sakura as it was since he knew the lazy pain in the ass wouldn't train seriously even after his assessment of the teams and even if he did it wouldn't have been a ton that he could do since he had trained Sakura a few days earlier than Shikamaru could have trained so she at least had a decent grasp of things. There was also the fact she had stamina training in the form of he and Anko constantly pleasuring and enjoying her.

Sasuke wouldn't be a threat even with the training Naruto's clones saw him doing since his speed was still pathetic along with his others skills compared to his older sibling. Naruto knew that for a fact even without Orochimaru's memories adding to that conclusion. Plus thanks to Orochimaru and Kabuto's research, he knew how to counter the Sharingan in it's entirety aside from the couple methods that one of his allies had taught him.

Shino no doubt began looking into other forms to train in but wouldn't have gotten anything substantial down that he could pose a significant threat and his Kikai insects had several flaws that could be exploited.

Kurotsuchi was the biggest threat outside of his fellow Jinchūriki due to her being the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and if the old man was smart then he would have put her through the ringer to ensure anyone trying to fight her or kidnap her would be put in the ground easily. Hell, when Naruto planned to have kids he was going to ensure a Jonin would struggle against any one of them before they became Genin. He had already broke down and analyzed her fighting style and had ways around her Lava Style techniques.

Karui and Kin weren't an issue since he knew fully well what they could do and Kin was under his orders anyway to be ready to fight and forfeit the next round to give her time to find her friend that Naruto wanted recruited. Karui basically had the same skill set as Samui so there wasn't any surprises there.

Regardless of who he faced or when, he had a plan of attack and counters for their attacks and strategies. He just needed to ensure his personal forces were in place to remove the enemies and that the people he wanted captured were taken without issue. Once this was done, he'd already had Hiruzen decide to make his student Tsunade into the next Hokage and have Jiraiya the Toad Sage take Naruto along with him to get her.

Naruto had to snort thinking of Jiraiya, while the man was powerful, he was an idiot and a fool. He actually expected Naruto to come crawling to him begging for training once word that he was in the village came and Naruto had mentally noted to pay the asshole back for expecting that of him. The only reason he was accompanying the fool was because he wanted to recruit Tsunade and Shizune to his side since two skilled medics, one of whom is the best in the world, would be a great help since Tsunade's knowledge surpassed even Kabuto's and her own form of combat had advantages as well.

Shaking those thoughts away to focus on the here and now, Naruto Shunshined down to the ground behind the competitors and leaned against one of the trees there waiting as a Jonin named Genma, another ally of his since he was one of Yugao's best friends, gave the instructions for the finals and how Dosu had forfeited due to unexplained reasons so after Match 6 there would be a drawing for opponents and would then continue as a tournament.

The Genin nodded causing Genma to start the finals making the crowd roar in approval, "Will everyone except Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki leave the area." Genma called making the others leave while Neji was smirking thinking he already won, "Naruto, you'll have to stand in front of your opponent for me to start the match." Genma stated making many raise an eyebrow before a grunt was heard and they all saw him standing there against the tree before he walked over to Genma and stood in front of Neji with a bored expression.

Genma looked at the two and signaled the start before jumping away as Neji merely looked at Naruto and Naruto returned his gaze as many felt the tension building in the air. Just as Neji was about to speak, Naruto brought his hands up and started going through seals making Neji jump back and get into his Juken stance. After about the 50th seal, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground, "Ninja Art: Field of Life." Naruto stated as yellow bubble spread out from his hands and spread over the field in its entirety and sent several dozen pulses through itself as Neji merely looked around in confusion.

His Byakugan showed him that the field was covered in chakra, but he didn't feel any different and he couldn't find anything different about his opponent. Naruto smirked and removed his jacket and then vest making many women whistle appreciatively, blush, and drool as the wife beater showed off his hard earned muscles even Kurenai was blushing at the muscles he was showing. Anko giggled to herself at her best friend's hungry look and hoped she could get her in with Naruto as well.

Naruto then folded his jacket and vest and set them aside before audibly popping his neck and knuckles, "Now, time for me to live up to the promise I made you, Neji." Naruto stated looking at Neji with a predatory gleam in his eye that unnerved Neji, but he quickly straightened himself.

"What? That nonsense about causing me unknown levels of pain?" Neji asked with his cocky smirk on his face.

"Yes that one. You should know Hinata made me promise not to kill you and I am inclined to oblige. However, there are ways around that and I will ensure that you never cross me again." Naruto stated as he walked towards Neji while flexing his fingers.

Neji merely smirked seeing that Naruto was going to fight him in hand to hand combat and charged at him with a palm strike thinking his improved training would let him get him. He was of course shocked when Naruto grabbed his wrist before pulling him forward and slammed his forearm into Neji's elbow snapping it backwards making him shout in pain before Naruto then delivered several kidney punches to his body and then kicked him away making Neji roll across the ground.

Naruto merely lowered his leg and walked towards Neji as he struggled to get up before he felt someone grab his collar and pull him up before Naruto began hitting his solar plexus over and over again before dealing one heavy uppercut that made Neji gasp and vomit blood and food on the ground. Naruto then grabbed his still working arm and twisted him into an armbar hold before raising his fist and bringing it down on Neji's shoulder snapping the joint making him scream before Naruto then kicked both his legs at the knee joint snapping them out of place. As Neji collapsed in pain, Naruto grabbed him in a chokehold and held him there as Neji struggled and gasped for breath, "Do you feel that need to breathe Neji?" Naruto asked as he kept the hold tight slowly strangling the Hyuga prodigy.

"Do you know that it's not your lungs screaming for air, but your brain? You see your lungs can actually last a long time without refilling with air, but your brain can't so it processes it as your lungs screaming for air when it's really your brain screaming at your lungs to give it air. I bet I'm starting to sound very far away now aren't I? Well don't worry, I'm not going to strangle you to death, I just want you to remember this pain thoroughly: your brain making your body burn and scream for oxygen when it won't get any." Naruto stated coldly as Neji starting turning blue before Naruto grabbed his head and snapped his neck like it was a twig.

Everyone in the stands watched in shock as Naruto decimated the prodigy of the Hyuga clan like he was small child trying to fight an adult. A few winced and were shocked at the cruelty Naruto showed when broke Neji's arms and legs and then gasped when Naruto snapped Neji's neck. Hinata for her part was stunned as well since Naruto had promised her he wouldn't kill Neji and was wondering what happened to make him lie.

Elsewhere in the stands, Hiashi Hyuga sat impassively knowing full well Naruto had some bigger plan as he and several of the elders had dealings with Naruto in the past and knew the boy wasn't as blunt as that. Beside him was his youngest Hanabi, who also was blushing as she gazed at Naruto even if he was older than her.

The other competitors were shocked that Naruto would kill a fellow Konoha shinobi and it didn't bode well for those not native to Konoha since if he would kill a comrade then what would he do to an enemy? However, they all broke from his inner musings and gained even greater amounts of shock as Naruto did something before Genma could call the match.

 _ **On the Field**_

Naruto glared at Neji's dead body before kicking the corpse away from him before snapping his fingers causing one of the pulses of the bubble to retract and as it passed over Neji his body disappeared until it showed him standing there normal before he suddenly grabbed his throat and gasped for breath.

Naturally, everyone was stunned at seeing the boy alive again and Naruto smirked, "How do you like my own original Genjutsu Neji?" Naruto asked with a grin while many were shocked that Naruto made a Genjutsu and that apparently it could be so effective.

"Genjutsu? But… But I felt all that pain for real and I still feel it." Neji gasped out as he still felt phantom pain in his throat from the hold Naruto had him in.

"Yes, that's because it's a REAL Genjutsu, Neji, meaning everything that occurs is real and truly happens." Naruto stated shocking everyone, especially Kurenai, further, "You see this bubble? Think of it as a time/preservation seal given form. It captures everything trapped within exactly how they were when the bubble went up and each consecutive pulse is another bubble on top of it. Everything that happens in the bubble happens for real and then when the bubble comes down everything is restored to how it was when the bubble first went up, meaning you got to experience death and pain for real and then be perfectly healthy as soon as the bubble came down. This is how I plan to punish you Neji: in this bubble I can kill you over and over again as many times as I please and then bring you back just so I can break you again and again. The whole time I will keep my promise to Hinata and not kill you, I'm just going to break you down into nothing." Naruto stated with a bloodthirsty grin as everyone stared in shock.

"So Neji, prepare for a hell of your own making as I break you apart piece by piece. I'll start by removing your eyes, then your fingers, teeth, tongue, nose, arms, and then leave you like that so you can hear the people whispering about you never being the same again and again before I then kill you. Then I start getting more creative like chopping you to pieces, beating you to death, and doing it more and more until I run out of bubbles to bring you back and then when I have truly broken you and your sanity, then you will have my permission to die for real and then I will not kill you because it would be a mercy." Naruto stated as he called Kusanagi to his hand shocking more of the onlookers as he approached Neji, who felt a very cold chill of fear go through him.

Up in the stands, Hinata knew she should feel bad for Neji but after getting that confidence boost from Naruto, she truly felt the ass deserved it after everything since it wasn't her fault his father died since she was only 3 years old: how the hell was she supposed to fend off a Jonin attacker?! While one small part of her felt this was a bit extreme, she felt it was a good enough punishment for Neji being an ass for all the times she tried to be nice and help him only for him to glare and insult her. She was sure her father and the other "noble" Hyuga members felt it was good punishment too since it essentially washed their hands of having to dole out punishment.

The next half hour could only be described as torture and cruelty to Neji as Naruto made good on his threats and took Neji apart piece by piece ensuring he didn't die till Naruto was done torturing him thoroughly while the whole time Neji couldn't keep up and it showed clearly that he was outmatched and had no hope for defending himself. The ninja knew fully well why the proctor wasn't stopping it: Naruto wasn't technically killing Neji and Neji technically had a chance to fight back each time the bubble went down and in war there was no just stopping because you knew you'd lose even if that showed a strong leadership skill in saving your team's lives to fight a possibly more important battle later, there was always the times someone had to stay and play the sacrificial pawn. Besides, Neji could have forfeited at any time he wanted and stopped the pain and suffering, he was just too stubborn to do so.

By the time the last bubble retracted, Neji had died almost 20 times and was now on his hands and knees panting as he felt the phantom pains of everything Naruto did to him including giving him a death of 1,000 cuts to his body and having one of his limbs blown off by a wind jutsu at point blank range.

Naruto was merely looking at Neji in boredom not the least bit tired from holding the jutsu up or anything since he was restored each time the bubble closed too, "Well Neji, I'm officially bored of killing you." Naruto stated before giving him a swift kick to the face knocking him out before walking away.

Genma smirked, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Genma called and did a mental countdown before the stadium erupted in shouts before Hiruzen blasted his Killing Intent and gave a big speech about how it was true and they should be ashamed of themselves for not respecting the Fourth's wish to see Naruto as a hero and yadda yadda that Naruto wasn't listening to since he didn't give a damn one way or the other since Hiruzen would be dead within the next few months, which was another reason he needed Tsunade: Who better to pass his death off as an accident or just old age than the best Medic in the world?

As Naruto got to the competitor's box, most of the group moved away while Sakura came up and kissed him as Kin internally pouted at not being able to do anything in public yet. Gaia merely looked at Naruto with lust evident since she loved watching him destroy the Hyuga and showing no mercy while doing it. Whoever said her bloodlust came from Shukaku clearly didn't know her that well. Yugito, Karui, Fu, and Kurotsuchi were just trying not to stare and blush like mad.

Naruto broke the kiss as Sakura and Shikamaru were called to the arena and Sakura quickly jumped down ready to fight. Shikamaru groaned muttering a troublesome since he didn't want to fight and chance getting promoted but he didn't want his mother to brain him with her frying pan either. There was also the fact that if he somehow hurt Sakura, then Naruto was going to give him the Neji treatment and Shikamaru didn't like the thought of going through that.

Before he could make a decision he was pushed over the railing by Naruto, "Get your ass moving, we've got other things to do today." Naruto commented as Shikamaru fell and twitched on the ground making many sweatdrop before Shikamaru reluctantly got up.

He sent an annoyed glare at Naruto, who didn't even blink, and walked to stand in front of Sakura and waited for Genma to start the match. Once he did, Shikamaru immediately sent his shadow at Sakura, who didn't even move as it reached and grabbed her, "Well, that was easier than I thought." Shikamaru stated while Sakura smirked making him raise an eyebrow, "What's so-" was as far as he got before the Sakura in front of him faded from view shocking him before he quickly ducked as a kunai flew over his head before two more came lower and he dived to the right to dodge them.

Realizing he was too exposed, he rushed for the little bit of tree cover only to have more kunai fly at him from behind making him duck again but still got a few cuts to him before getting behind a tree and panting as he was getting more of a workout than he thought he would be. He then stood to try and figure out what to do and where his enemy was when he heard a snap and suddenly he was jerked upside down and dangling from the tree he was hiding behind before kunai flew and pinned him to the tree while cutting his kunai and shuriken pouches from him. He blinked to see Sakura appear from nowhere and realized he essentially fell for the same trick as Ino as Sakura had sent a Bunshin down to the field instead of jumping herself and then must have snuck inside the arena while he was busy getting up from the ground and everyone was paying attention to him. Then she started throwing kunai, while no doubt leaving one in the tree line to switch with, before switching with the first kunai she threw making him believe she wasn't in the trees before she just switched back and then let some simple traps take him out of the game.

All in all, it was a risky yet smart plan and Shikamaru had walked right into it because he was too distracted by everything else that was annoying him. As Sakura came and put a Kunai at his throat to where she drew a thin line of blood, he knew he lost since if he did possess her than her fighting the control would make her shake thus risking the kunai hitting a major artery and killing him before he could make her hand move away from his neck and there was the fact that he couldn't move properly due to being pinned.

In essence, he was checkmated before he even got to make five moves that his opponent didn't want him to make, "What a drag. I give up." He stated before finding himself dropped unceremoniously on his head as Sakura cut the rope holding him and apparently had wires on the kunai that he missed, which meant he was in even more trouble had he struggled and tried to get free.

Sakura put her tools away and helped Shikamaru up before heading for the Competitors box with a smile on her face as Genma called her the winner making quite a few cheer since while short was exciting to watch. Sakura came back to the box and got a deep kiss from Naruto while he also palmed her ass making her moan erotically and wrap her arms around him while many in the box blushed.

In the stands Anko was grinning like the cat that ate the canary as she knew pinky did good for her part of the finals and what Naruto wanted since he didn't want to chance that two long matches would give Sasuke a chance to show up so she was to use the strategy Naruto came up with to get a quick, but effective and impressive win to ensure Sasuke would get disqualified. Thus that would make the Uchiha lose face with many of the nobles and others since if they hired him for a mission they would expect him to be on time. She also made it a point to correct anyone that said Kakashi trained Sakura better and point that he was only training Sasuke and hadn't bothered to provide any teachers for Naruto or Sakura so she offered to help Naruto with his plan to train the pinkette since it felt insulting to her as a kunoichi to see someone with a chunk of potential wasting it because her sensei wouldn't train her.

Needless to say, Kakashi was losing points fast with many of the other Jonin that weren't in league with Naruto and he had already taken a hit from the prelims debacle and everything so it was safe to say that a couple more hits and Kakashi would be down for the count on reputation alone.

Back to the finals though, when Sasuke and Gaia's match came, Sasuke was a no show, which no one doubted was due to Kakashi dragging something out. When it was discussed, it was a unanimous decision between the Kage and the judges to disqualify Sasuke on the grounds of not arriving on time and how this would affect his promotion chances, which made many of the nobles and such agree since they wanted prompt response from the ninja they hired not a "I'll show up when I feel like it" attitude.

So the matches continued with Shino vs Fu, which was a bit one-sided to say the least. Fu already had the advantage of being a Jinchūriki, but since her Biju was the Nanabi and Fu was female, it made it very hard for Shino to fight with his insects. Some of you may be confused so let me explain: Insects have the hive mentality and there is always a leader or more specifically there is always a Queen. Because of the Nanabi being inside Fu, the insects couldn't distinguish her from their true queen and thus couldn't bring themselves to attack her regardless of Shino's wishes.

When Shino realized that, he then forfeited since he was nowhere near skilled enough to fight in hand to hand especially when Fu had her spear ready to be taken out and used. Those who knew what Fu was didn't blame him, least of all the other Aburame since they would be in the same boat as Shino if they fought her, thus Fu was declared the winner and she returned to the fighter's box.

Yugito vs Kurotsuchi was a much longer and dangerous fight since Yugito had her vast array of fire jutsu while utilizing the Nibi's fire for some of them and Kurotsuchi had her Lava and Earth styles to fight. Naturally, it was pure chaos as they launched jutsu and moved into Taijutsu as well while wrecking parts of the field to the point Genma moved up onto the wall to be safe.

It was actually eye opening to all the fangirls that were in the audience as they witnessed a real kunoichi battle and not some schoolyard fight. Naruto merely watched the fights with a smirk on his face since he knew who would win each match just based on his sensor abilities and what he knew of the competitors and had a subordinate place bets for him accordingly where the odds of him winning were slim and none so he knew he'd make a bigger fortune off of it. He'd then give his subordinate the finder fee he always guaranteed, then give Danzo a boost in funds to get some more work done, and then work on some plans for expansion both in and out of the village.

In the end, Naruto's luck and bet proved true as Yugito won from just having more stamina and chakra to use as Kurotsuchi was just too exhausted after a knock down drag out fight for over half an hour. Yugito was declared the winner and went to the medical area to get checked out since she had a few burns, bruises, and scrapes she wanted treated while Kurotsuchi was carried back.

The final match of the first round was decent since Kin immediately was immobilizing Karui with her bells and causing Karui pain through her senbon. However, Karui then evened it up a bit when she blasted lightning through the ground and out of the senbon that were stuck in her hitting Kin and paralyzing her right arm and sending some shocks to her body. It also stunned her enough that Karui was able to get some of the senbon out of her and try to get closer to Kin, right before Kin flicked her fingers and made the bells ring again.

The battle ended in a tie as Karui started to black out so with the last of her strength she hit Kin with another burst of lightning that was too much for her and knocked her out just before Karui passed out herself. Naruto didn't feel one way or the other about it since he had placed a bet on Karui, Kin, and a tie happening and winning one made up for the loss on the other two.

With Dosu having sent an announcement of his forfeit, Genma announced there would be a 30 minute break to allow competitors a chance to recuperate before they continued. It was at that point Sakura announced her own forfeit since she wasn't strong enough to fight any of the remaining opponents and she didn't want to risk an injury when she could fight another day.

At this point a few people were edging on their seats since they knew the last four fighters were all Jinchūriki and it was nearly unheard of to see two fight let alone four. However, these same people also knew that Naruto was the strongest and was going to win unless the invasion that was ready to commence interrupted it.

Up in the booth, the Kage were all discussing the matches none of them really angry over the losses of any shinobi they had since they were just matched against an opponent that had techniques and skills they weren't prepared for. However, they were all a little disturbed by Naruto's display since many hadn't seen someone take an insult or whatever happened so hard and the fact he did it all with a straight face meant he was a real shinobi and not a kid trying to be one. Add on to the fact he was related to the Red Death and Yellow Flash and it was even more fear inducing.

However, the red head was looking at him in interest and a lot of lust as she liked his brutality and the body he had showed she could have a lot of fun with him. She was glad she had come here to discuss a possible request for aid for the rebels against the Mizukage since she could possibly broker some form of arrangement to have Naruto brought with her to… better their village relations.

Back on the field, the 30 minutes ended and Genma was about to call for the matchups when a Jonin came down and whispered in his ear making him nod, "Attention, due to time constraints of the tournament, the next match will feature all four competitors against each other." Genma stated getting a lot of murmurs going while those who were betting wondered if this would affect their bets at all.

Naruto merely smirked before jumping down while Gaia Shunshined down to the field while Fu and Yugito were hesitant. The two finally jumped down and spaced themselves from the others while Naruto smirked, "Well, how about this for a final match? Four Jinchūriki all fighting each other." Naruto stated making everyone widen their eyes in shock except for the other three Biju containers.

Up above, both the Kage and the audience were sweating since it was rare for two Jinchūriki to be near each other, but four?! To top it off, they were aware of their demons and were about to fight each other! They were of course not very keen on this idea, but what could they do? Genma was the only one with the authority to stop the match since Hiruzen doing it would be seen as a possible bias to ensure his village's Jinchūriki wasn't harmed.

Naturally, Yugito was nervous since Naruto, Fu, and Gaia were going into this fight fresh while she had an actual fight and was still building her stamina and chakra back up. With that in mind, she decided that subtly was better than a potential death or serious injury, "Proctor, I'll take this time to forfeit. One of my opponents hasn't even fought yet and the other two are relatively fresh from their matches while I'm still trying to recover from my own." Yugito stated before she left the arena with many seeing her point since even a Jinchūriki could only draw on so much of their demon's power before it took a large toll on them.

The Raikage named A released a breath he didn't know he was holding at seeing Yugito wasn't going to fight since he didn't want to risk her in a fight like this. While he would've liked seeing Yugito thrash another Jinchūriki, it wasn't likely while she had three opponents and all three were a container of an unknown Biju.

Back on the field, just as Naruto, Gaia, and Fu were about to start, they were interrupted by a swirl of leaves showing Sasuke and Kakashi while many just deadpanned at them, "Are we late?" Kakashi asked making many face fault while he was wondering why Naruto was on the field with Sasuke's opponent and one of the other competitors.

Genma frowned, "Not only are you late, but Sasuke was disqualified for not showing up, you missed your other two students winning their matches, and we are in the last match between Naruto, Gaia, and Fu." Genma stated shocking the two since they fully believed that Sasuke wouldn't be disqualified for being late and both were also shocked that Naruto and Sakura both won their matches.

"What?! I can't be disqualified, I'm an UCHIHA! That means that I can show up when I please!" Sasuke stated making many just stare at him with deadpanned looks.

"Yeah… no, not how it works. No one gives a damn if you are an Uchiha, you were told what time to show up and you did not so therefore you broke the rules and are disqualified since a client is going to wait till you want to show up when they hire you for a mission. You don't like it then take it up with the Hokage since the judges all agreed that you should be disqualified. Now get out of my arena before I have you brought up for insubordination." Genma stated while leveling a glare at Sasuke, who was seething.

"Dobe! Give me your place in the finals now!" Sasuke demanded making many look at him incredulously since he seriously couldn't expect someone to just give up their well earned place just because he demanded it.

"Hmm let me think… no." Naruto stated looking at him with a bored expression, "You chose to be an idiot and not show up so now you pay the price. I'm not giving you jack shit except for an ass kicking if you don't get out of the way of my match." Naruto stated giving Sasuke a cold look that made the Uchiha flinch away.

"Kakashi! That is enough! We will discuss your disgraceful actions later, now get out of the arena!" Hiruzen ordered from the viewing area making Kakashi sweat slightly as he grabbed Sasuke and left the area knowing when to not push his luck.

Naruto then turned his attention back to his opponents and smirked before cracking his knuckles audibly, "Well then, we know I can kick your asses without my Biju's help, so the question is can I still kick your asses while you use your Biju?" Naruto stated before he blurred from existence shocking everyone before Fu found herself hurled towards Gaia, how used her sand to move Fu out of her path only for Gaia to be sent flying via a kick to the head causing her to fly and roll before she hit something solid while sitting upright and felt hands on her sides and breath on her neck, "Come on Gaia-chan, I'm not made of glass, you don't have to be that scared to cut loose and fight me." Naruto whispered in her ear before throwing her towards Fu, who getting up from colliding with the tree Gaia sent her towards.

Gaia rolled on the ground and quickly righted herself before standing and facing Naruto knowing Fu would think the same thing: Take down Naruto first then worry about each other. With that in mind, Gaia released all the sand in her gourd and kept about as much for your average sand castle hovering around her while the rest prepared to lash out at Naruto. She learned from her mistakes after Naruto… worked out her kinks and now ensured not all of her sand lashed out at her opponents and left her wide open to any other attacks.

Fu summoned her spear and twirled a few times before chakra butterfly wings sprouted from her back and her eyes took a honeycomb pattern. She knew fully well that Naruto was dangerous and that if she didn't play to win the entire time she could end up worse than taking a loss. This was why she changed her eyes since she could keep a better visual track of her opponent and hopefully react accordingly.

Naruto merely grinned and drew Kusanagi before rushing at them with Fu charging to meet him and Gaia's sand moving to attack from the sides, above, and behind in a triple pincer movement. Against any other opponent, that attack would have been effective, but Naruto wasn't a slouch even before he got Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Yoroi's talents and skills so it wasn't going to end well.

Naruto quickly flipped the blade over in his hand and spun before throwing it right at Fu forcing her to duck as it flew right at Gaia, who ended up having to block her vision. While she quickly began moving her sand to toss the sword away, she wasn't dumb enough to let the blade stay close to her after seeing Sakura's match and knowing Naruto had trained her, Fu was on edge since Naruto had begun a barrage of attacks that were actually denting her spear's shaft with the hits. She tried to continue the blocking, hoping that Gaia's sand would make him back off or catch him, when she was sent hurdling back via a spartan kick from Naruto after she blocked a hammer fist.

The kick was strong enough to send her crashing back towards Gaia, who couldn't use her sand to stop the mint haired girl's landing due to wanting that sword away from her and focusing on getting the other sand on Naruto. Both proved futile as Naruto flashed through handsigns and stomped the ground, "Earth Style: Grand Spike Graveyard." Naruto called as several dozen spikes erupted from the ground in front of him heading straight for Gaia and Fu with the former cursing and quickly ditching the sword and using her sand to protect her and Fu.

That proved bad since Naruto was able to get under her sand and blew fire up into the sand turning it to glass before moved as it fell to the spikes and shattered making the girls shout in surprise as they crashed against the pillars and landed harshly on the ground with some cuts from the glass.

The two groaned and got back up with their cuts healing thanks to their Biju before feathers started falling from the sky before a few explosions went off around the village and walls just as the hidden Suna and Oto Ninja attacked and were met by Konoha Shinobi at the ready.

Naruto smirked seeing his new version of Orochimaru's plan was going to work really well and nodded to Gaia before he took off for somewhere else. He had some points to win with some people and some cannon fodder to kill to get used to his new abilities while his girls handled their assignments.

 **DONE! Hope you all enjoyed it since it was a pain in the ass to rewrite. Anyway, I got a poll like I mentioned above so check it out since there is less than 18 days left before it's taken down.**

 **That should be it, read and review and all that and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
